International Fun!
by Miledman2
Summary: Brian gets invited to a post Overwatch/Talon war victory party, only it is with all the girls from the game, he is in for one long and good party. Rated M for mature content, lemons adult situations, not suited for minors, I do not own Overwatch. Please follow, favor and review if you like!
1. Intro

**~ Hello y'all! Welcome back, this time I am doing a new series with Overwatch**

 **~ I will start to multi task between this series and my anime playboy and my Orange and Gaming Gal series.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch.**

 **~ Warning, contains lemons, adult language and content, not suited for minors and viewer distress ion advised.**

* * *

It has been a long and fierce battle for the once hero organization turned vigilante group known as Overwatch. But after a couple of years, they have finally managed to take down the terrorist organization known as Talon. They also brought peace between humans and Omnics and solved both social and ecosystem issues. It almost seemed like there was nothing left to do for the heroes, but there was just one thing that was needed for the story to be complete... For the ladies of the team.

(New Overwatch Headquarters)

Tonight was a girls night party where the female agents of Overwatch and other guests were celebrating and talking about what to do for their future. Right now, British operative Lena Oxton a.k.a Tracer was walking down the halls with familiar young man named Brian. Lena stood there tall with her spiky brown hair swayed on one side with Browns Eysenck and freckles. Brian was from the state's and was a bit shorter but was slim and has light brown hair that waved down on the sides and blue eyes. Tracer said to Brian "Thanks for comin here love, we really appreciate you accepting the invite!" Brian said looking up at Tracer "I appreciate the invite, you have done so much for the world we might have just taken you for granted." Lena then jokingly retorted with "Oh bullocks, no need to be so humble about it, it is Overwatch's job to protect the innocent."

Brian still smiled and responded after a moment of silence just as they approached the door to the party room "I still haven't thanked you for saving me and my brother at the museum." Tracer paused and then smiled at his comment and then brought him in for a hug which caught him a bit off guard. She then responded "I should be thanking you for your courageous action saved many lives right about now." Brian's was blushing a bit as his face was buried deep in her bosom which did not have have her chrono-accelerator on.

He then said "Um, excuse me? Your breasts, I can feel them." Tracer was a bit clumsy as she realized that she did not have her usual uniform on but casual clothing. She was wearing tight short jeans and a short t-shirt that showed off a generous amount of her belly. She laughed nervously for a bit before she said "Sorry love, got a bit carried away." Brian replied "That's alright." Tracer then said "Whelp, here we are and everyone is waiting for you." Brian said "Boy I can't wait to have fu- wait, why me?" In utter confusion and then the doors opened to hear a massive "SURPRISE!"

(Overwatch Party Room)

There Brian was both shocked and confused as he saw nothing but very attractive and mostly mature women. He turned to Tracer and asked "Ah Tracer, what is this?" Tracer scoffed a bit and said "Well see, this is sorta why I called you here, first let me introduce you to everyone." She moved over to Brian and gestured him to who the woman are, she started off with "First we have Angela Ziegler, aka Mercy, medical specialist from Switzerland." The tall woman has blonde hair with bangs on one side and had a pony tail, she has gorgeous blue eyes. He has a slender, curvature body, wearing white short shorts and a red tank top that could hardly contain her ample bosom and showed off her smooth, long legs. She said "Hallo (Hello in German)",

next Tracer said "and this is Mei Ling Zhou, Arctic expert from China." Mei was a bit short but has cute short hair with bangs on both sides and a knot on the back with two pins. She wore adorable nerdy glasses with beautiful brown eyes. She has a nice figure and was plump, especially in the right places, she wore a white tight long sleeve shirt that showed off her magnificent bosom and light blue sweat pants to make it better. She said "Ni Hao (Hello in Chinese)"

Tracer then said "This is Fareeha Amari, aka Pharah, weapons expert from Egypt." She stood there stern and tough looking, she has some muscles and nice tan skin, her dark hair was braided down on both sides and behind her. She had strong but caring brown eyes with a tattoo under one of them. She wore matching pants and shirt and with her bosom barely uncontainable with their size. She said "Marhabaan (Hello in Arabic)"

Tracer then said "And her mother Ana Amari." She looked much like her daughter, even for her old age, she looked mighty fine, with a blue sparkly dress that goes above her knees and has light straps on to show her still ample bosom and slender figure. She only has a couple small wrinkles but adds to her charm, white hair, and a bandaged eye from a fight and the other eye with the same tattoo as her daughter's. She said "Hello Dear."

She then said "This is Hana Song, aka . she is a Mech Pilot and gaming expert of Korea." She was just slightly taller than Brian and a couple years older than him, she was busy twitting on her phone. She long brown hair with pink marks on both cheeks with light brown eyes. She wears a strapless light blue t-shirt with a bunny symbol which shows off both her shoulders and a nice amount of her smooth belly along with white and pink sneakers. All she responded was with blowing her bubble gum.

Tracer then said "Next we have Aleksandra Zaryanova, aka Zarya, best heavy weapons expert and strongest woman in Russia." Zarya was different compared to the other woman and she was very tall and muscular all over but still maintaining a feminine charm. She has a short, spiky yet wavy pink hair cut, she has blue eyes and a X shaped scar on her forehead. she wears a naval colored dress which surprisingly makes her muscles less standing out and increases her attractiveness. Zarya said "Dobriy vyecher (Good evening in Russian)"

Tracer then said "Next we have Satya Vaswani aka Symmetra, best architect and light bender in India." Symmetra has beautiful tan skin with long black hair and green eyes, she possesses a prosthetic arm but hardly makes much difference as it closely matches her symmetrical gorgeous body. She wears a light blue dress that much looks like her own that shows over her curvaceous body and elegance. She said to Brian "Namaste (Hello in Hindi)"

Tracer then said "Next we have Sombra, former Talon and hacker from Mexico, not much else in info." Sombra just stood there and smiled with her purple lips, nice tan skin and beauty mole under one of her eyes which adds to her appearance. Her hair is shaven on one side and combed and died over on the other with purple. She wears a purple dress, loose around the thigh area for twirling and with matching purple heels. She said "Hola (Hello in Spanish)"

Tracer then said "now we have Efi Oladele and her AI companion Orisa from Nigeria." Efi was a young girl who is a grand genius in her country, dark skin with short braided back hair with a bandana, a t-shirt and shorts, while her guardian Orisa was a big bulking four legged combat robot with a gun arm, but thanks to Efi and another, she was given an bio-artificial humanoid form. She appeared as a dark skinned older woman with horns on the sides and a few braids in her hair. She has markings on her cheeks and shoulders as she wears a strapless shirt that covered only her large breasts and wears a green skirt, all this commends her voluptuous and curvy form. Efi and Orisa said "Hello!"

Tracer then said "Now the person that helped give Orisa her new body, from Ireland and geologist, Moira O'Deorain." She appears as a slender, mature woman who has a mask over her right eye, which was blue as opposed to her red eye on the left. She has short orange hair that waves over to her right and long nails. She wears a black, fur edged coat with a black lace dress underneath it that goes right to above her knees, she has a rather ambitious and sadistic personality, she then says "Greetings." Devilishly to the young man.

Tracer then goes onto say "Next we have, Well, Junkertown Queen, of Australia." She smiles with a piercing on her lower lip and facial markings. She have a punish style haircut that is styled as a messy blue Mohawk with a shoulder braid. She wears a collar with a punk jacket and a torn up strapless shirt with a skull and cross on it, that shows off her big breasts and shows a bit of her belly. She also has a baggy pants with lots of chains. She says "Hey."

Tracer then says "Then we have Brigitte Lindholm and her mother Ingrid from Sweden, Nandah the mayor of London, The Mayor from Rio de Jameiro, Kimiko from Japan, Mirembi from Uganda, Katya Volskaya from Russia, Olympia Shaw of Atlas News, Alejandra from Mexico." Brigitte has light brown hair, one braid on each side and has freckles, she was wearing a shirt with a vest and jeans, here mother with long blonde hair is braided as well, she wore a light blow blouse and jeans as well. The Mayor is a mature babe, tan skin with brown hair, bundled into a bun, unlike the others, she wears a suit instead of casual clothes. Kimiko is a single mother of three though she still looks good with long chestnut hair, she wears a sparkly black strapless dress that hugs her body. Mirembi is dark skin with short blonde wavy hair, she wears a yellow thin strap dress that goes to her thighs. Katya Volskaya is a mother herself too and has brown hair bundled into a bun too, like the Mayor of Rio and London, she has a suit but is white and salutes her curvaceous body. Olympia is a fairly tall woman, with dark hair, bangs on one side, she has tan skin as well, she wore a light blue sheath dress with a black trench coat, Alejandra is a young lady that is the same age as Brian, tan skin beautiful eyes, her brown hair is braided into two strands. She wears a green t-shirt and jeans. All but Ale said hello because she appears to be shy.

Then Tracer said "And I believe you remember Amélie Lacroix aka Widowmaker?" Widowmaker looked at him with a scornful but beautiful gaze with her golden eyes with her bluish skin and long indigo hair. She wears a tight purple latex suit that covers most of her body until the breast area. This compliments her curvaceous body that most men with kill do get with. She says scornfully "Bonjour (Hello in French)".

One of them came up to Tracer as she said "And we have-", she was hugging her and said "Lena, darling! I miss you!" Tracer then said "So did I!" And the two shared a kiss. They then separated for her to see Brian and say "So this is the cutie you were talkin about?" Her name is Emily, she was around same height as Tracer, has freckles too and red wavy shoulder length hair. Tracer replied "Heh, heh, heh, yeah but I haven't told him yet."

Brian still confused asked "Tell me what?" But the next thing he knew, most of the women grabbed hold of him while cheering and still partying. Brian had no idea what was going on as the women started to strip and caress his body in all manner of ways. Brian was shouting "Whoa, Hey, what's going on!?" Tracer then went over and said "Hey here's the thing, this war has put a lot of stress on us agents and as woman we have certain needs and we need your help." Brian said "What is that?" Tracer smiled and ask "Remember when the world could always use more heroes?" Brian said "Yes?" Tracer then declared "We would like you impregnate everyone here!" Brian blinked for a moment before he shouted "WHAAAAAT!?" Tracer then said "Think of it as a international commune, bringing the world together." Brian said "But you said that we came here to have fun!" Tracer replied "And we will, all of us, including you, it will be fun, trust me." As she was holding the young man in her arms. Brian paused for a moment to think about it and replied "Alright, I'll do it!" And everyone cheered.

They then grabbed him and brought him over to a circular bed/furniture, they continued to strip him until he is fully naked. He was a bit nervous but the woman liked the site of his cute physique, then Mercy asked "With only one of him and so many of us, who will go first?" Tracer then said "Since this was my idea, it is only fair that me and Emily gets to go first, the rest of the order is put you gals." Brain then turned to see Tracer and Emily stripping down to their all natural, they then crawled onto the bed and Tracer sultry like asked "Are you ready?" Brian gulped and said "Yes."

To be continued

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or favor if you like this story!**

 **~ The line up for the Overwatch girls will be a mystery.**

 **~ See y'all next time, and as always, stay beautiful!**


	2. Tracer & Emily

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **Before anyone reads this chapter, I updated the first chapter, adding Moira O'Deorain, who was the latest Overwatch hero added from Blizzcon.**

 **alright, now onto the chapter, we left off with Brian about to get it on with Tracer (Lena) and her girlfriend Emily.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

The music has quiet down a bit but was still louder enough to barely hear, Brian was a bit anxious with what was about to happen to him. All the women around him were both fascinated and astonished themselves at the site of him being naked. Right now he was being overtaken by the two naked Brits that were taking a fancy to him, Lena first went to his member and said "Wow Luv, you really are packin somethin fierce here."

She was stroking the thick and long member which caused him to grunt and moan, she was blushing at the sight of it so close to her face. She then licked the tip to get it all lubed up so that she can then swallow his cock into her mouth. She then did just that as it was really thick around her lips and she used her tongue to add more spit to it as she bobbled her head up and down. She then pulled up for a moment to turn to her partner who she asked "Hey Emily, how is he up there?" As Lena returned to sucking Brian's member, the cute redheaded woman replied "Let me check." She then crawled over to Brian's upper body, she cupped his face, he looked up and then was surprised by the instant deep kiss she received from her.

Lots of thoughts had rushed through his head such as 'That was his first kiss.' and 'aren't she and Tracer lesbians?' But later this thoughts and concerns faded away as he was sinking into the passionate kiss. Brian could feel how soft her lips were, her tongue entwined with his, her older body pressed against his young body.

In the heat of the moment, he moved one of his arms around her waist which she found cute that he is taking action. He drew her closer as they still kissed, but then they separated their lips, Brian was in a daze as Emily licked her lips. She asked "So Luv, how was your first kiss from a older gal?" Brian replied "That was incredible." She giggled and said "If you like that, wait till I do this." She then moved down to start licking his nipples on his young chest.

Brian started to moan again as his nipples quickly become erect and he puts his hands on her head and combed her red hair with his fingers. He could not believe how kinky these ladies are, speaking of which, Lena was surprised by the amount of pleasure he had received that he managed to hold out for a long as he did while she was sucking him off. She thought in amazement 'Geez, this bloke is really sturdy, I might have to use other methods.'

Lena then moved up to put her perky bosom to his member to start rubbing between them. This was getting Brian all the more aroused as his manhood was getting smothered by two soft pillows. Eventually, between Lena's boobjob and Emily's nipple sucking, he was going to blow soon, he warned Lena about this and she replied "It's okay Luv, go ahead and blow.

Brian then released his essence, which Lena managed to catch in her mouth, she managed to gulp down most of it. After a minute or so, his ejaculation died down and Lena managed to save a mouth full of his semen. She then motioned Emily to come over which she did, Brian looked up and saw the sexiest thing he ever saw. Lena and Emily then leaned over to each other and they kissed, Lena gave her girlfriend some of the semen in her mouth. Emily loved the taste of Brian's essence in in Lena's mouth.

After a while of tongue battle between them and exchanging of fluids between their mouths, they then separated from one another. They then looked to Brian who was just sitting there astonished by the site he saw and his still massive hard on. They then smiled and thought that the time had come to get things rolling and go to the main event.

Lena then laid down on the bed with her legs spread apart for him, he was just staring at her with anxiety. Emily then got behind him, he looked back to her and she said "What are you waiting for, go ahead, though I took your first kiss, it is only fair that you get to have your first time with your hero." He then looked to Lena who was giving him w smile only a lover would give, he then got up and said "Ok, I'll do it." His heart was racing as he was going to finally be with his personal hero. He then knelt down with his pelvis between her legs, his member still hard and rubbing against her womanhood.

Lena was moaning as she felt his steely member and heat radiating on her womanhood. And then finally, he started to push his member into her, until finally, he was all the way into her. Lena gasped and screamed out loud for how good and big he was, he even managed to poke at her womb. She shouted out "Yes Luv, you are so good, you are so big." Brian then said "I am glad you like it, I will please you more."

He then leaned over with both hands on either side of her as he started thrusting inside her. Her perky breasts were bouncing up and down from the sheer force of the thrusting that she was experiencing. Brian then leaned down as he hooked his arms around her and his face was smothered against the crook of her neck. Lena then said while being pleasured "Wow, you are very passionate aren't you?" Brian then looked up to her and replied "Because, from the first day that I saw you, what you did, and the words you said, I knew it was wrong but I loved you."

Lena's heart skipped a beat she heard what he said and smiled, she then wrapped her hands around his head. She then said "Well then, why don't I show you how I love you too, and the rest of us." They then crashed their lips against each other in a passionate kiss, Brian has waited for a long time to feel her lips on his own, and it taste extraordinary.

Emily smiled at how lovey-Dovey couple, she then moved to behind them, Emily thought "I better make a move too." Emily then knelt down and grabbed a hold of Brian's rear and spread his cheeks apart. Brian was a bit surprised by her advances, and then Emily stuck her tongue into his backdoor hole.

Brian tensed up from how good it felt and gasped, Lena's arms moved to his back and said "It's okay Luv, keep going." Brian then regained control and did what she said and continued to thrust into her with full force. Emily still continued to flick her tongue in and out of his rectum which added to the strain for Brian, as Emily liked what she tasted.

After a while, Brian was nearing his limit as he said "Lena, I-I'm coming!" Lena was smiling while grunting and moaning and managed to reply "It's okay Luv, come in me, give me your essence so that we can make our baby." Brian did just that and and thrusted harder than before and then finally, he came in full force.

Lena and Brian were screaming at the top of their lungs as his essence was piercing into her womb. This lasted for a full minute as Emily felt his rear end tighten around her tongue as he still ejaculated. Finally, he was finished, as Lena's womb was filled to the brim with his young essence in her womanly body. They were heavily sweating and heaving from the intense sex, Lena then said "You did well Luv, would you like to continue?" Brian then looked up, smiled and nodded in agreement.

And then Lena swiftly moved them so that Brian was on his back, he looked forward to see Emily straddling him with a grin. Emily asked if he was ready, which he replied yes, she then grabbed hold of his member and guided to her womanhood. And then, she was filled with his meat rod all the way to the brim, Emily arched her back and gasped out loud at how good it felt.

Brian was also shut eyed and tense, but as he was opening his eyes, he saw a magnificent sight before him. Lena was straddling his face with her large and bouncy booty, his face was then smothered by the big rump that she had. His eyes was rolling back from the ecstasy of the smell she had back there, and then managed to get his mouth to her rear end.

While he was busy giving her a rimjob, Emily was busy getting pounded by the young stud. While gasping and moaning in pleasure, she saw Lena in a similar position, they looked at each other and then leaned over to embrace and give each other a kiss. Brian while having Lena's butt in his face and Emily riding his member, this was proving to be very intense for him. His hands on her legs as he increase the speed and force of his thrusting which caused Emily to bounce up and down harder.

Emily and Lena were holding each other tightly as they knew what was coming from Brian, and soon she would have it. And then after a long period of thrusting, Brian ended up climaxing inside her as she climaxed as well. Lena ended up climaxing too as her butthole tighten around his tongue as Brian still unloaded his essence inside Emily.

This lasted for a full minute as she was filled to the brim, After he was done, they rested in the same position for a while to regain their strength. After that, Lena and Emily got off Brian as they looked to Brian as he looked like he was in heaven. They smiled at him and then helped him up, he looked up and asked "So, are you two satisfied?" Lena then said "We sure did, and I think you gave us both enough semen to impregnate us." Emily then said "Thank you indeed." Brian smiled and Lena then said "Alright, time for the next lucky lady to go at you." Brian almost forgot there are woman in the room who are going to sleep with him too. He then heard a rather harsh toned Australian accent say "I'll get him then." He looked behind him and saw the Junkertown Queen coming towards him.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank y'all for reading, comment and like if you appreciate this story**

 **Next is the Junkertown Queen, and she is going to be rough with Brian.**

 **See y'all later!**


	3. Junkertown Queen

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **Before anyone reads this chapter, I updated the first chapter, adding Olympia Shaw, Atlas News reporter, and Brigitte's mother Ingrid.**

 **alright, now onto the chapter, we left off with Brian about to get a rough ride from the queen of Junkertown.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content (the Queen is going to get kinky)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian was a bit intimidated by the strong posture of the Queen of the infamous Junkertown, she stood there grinning that would give the devil a run for his money. she then said to him, "Alright little man, let us see what your youth has got." She crawled up onto the bed and grabbed one of his legs and pulled him towards her. "when he was pulled to here, he was brought straight into her breasts, despite her rough exterior, she has quite the voluptuous softness to her. Right away he nestled in between those two big marsh mellows as the Queen still smiled. She then said "Well, aren't you a cute baby, but don't think of me as the mother type yet, you have to earn the right to place a bun in this oven!"

She then reached a hand down to his still hard and big member and grabbed it tightly as she starts to started to stroke him with another hand reaching around him to start twisting his nipple. Brian gasped for a moment as it came to his realization that this woman was not like Lena (Tracer) and Emily, who were sitting across from the bed both watching and cleaning each other off.

Brian has to be careful not to let his guard down, he does not want to disappoint, however, with the Queen's techniques, that was going to prove difficult, despite him getting the hang of sex, groping and fondling her body and breasts. The Queen as moaning a bit, she had to compliment his newly learnt skills, however, she was not going easy on him, as she worked his member to the point like a engine piston and twisted his nipples a fierce.

Brian continued to grunt, he thought to himself "I don't think I can handle this, I'm gonna-!" and then after a few seconds, he ejaculated a copious amount of his seed, which splattered all over the Queen's shirt and face. some of it was right around her nose, which she sniffed and aroused her and it felt warm on her skin.

The women around them were quite surprised by her techniques and that the young stud could not only produce large quantities of sperm, but was still hard, one of them in particular has that interest and decided to go next. Particularly a certain former Overwatch research specialist, she thought that this may help in her search for advancing the potential of human evolution.

Brian then was allowed a moment of respite as the Queen wiped the sperm off of her face and started to lick it off of her hand and shuddered with joy of the taste. She then said "Well then, let us slip into something a bit more 'comfortable'." Brian looked up to see her starting to strip so that she was as naked as him. But he noticed that she has some piercings such as small ones on her nipples, her belly button and even a heart on her clitoris, Brian then asked "Um, don't those hurt?"

The Queen chuckled a bit and replied "Not at all, in fact, if you were wondering, they can come off whenever I want. But for now, they stay on." she then then crawled over to Brian and got in between his legs to see his member is still erect, this pleased her as she grabbed his member again and stroked it, Brian was moaning again as she was good at this. the Queen then said "Look kid, you got to learn to handle this kind of sex play, or else you won't last against the next women, like this."

Brian was confused for a bit and then realized what she meant by the sudden invasion of his rear end with one of the Queen's fingers, which was already lubed up by her saliva. Brian's face was sorta contracted by the sudden fondling of his rear, while the Queen was getting a bit wet from the expression Brian was making and wanted to tease him more. However, Brian was not going to let himself be defeated that easily, he decided to not only take control of himself, but the sex itself as he moved his legs around the Queen's body to lock her in place.

She then said in surprise "My, look who just grew a pair and and decided to take control, then I won't hold back either." With that, the Queen then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and started to lick the tip of his member and then proceeded to such the entire meat rod into her mouth. Brian found another thing surprising about this woman is that despite her rough and tough character, her mouth was nice, warm and feels good.

Brian said while still grunting "You are good, but I will not lose that easily!" Hearing his strong voice while blowing him just makes here want to rub herself to get herself off. right now it was a test of endurance between the two as the two were trying to get the other off first. The Queen bobbled her head up and down to get the young stud off firsts, but ever since his sudden leg lock, he is becoming more difficult to get it done, she even had her tongue reach around all the sensitive places.

Brian continued to hold out, with his hands, he put them in her hair, keeping her head in place to keep the sucking going, the Queen likes it even more from his advances to take control of the situation. But she still works to get him off first especially with her fingers up his butt, but then pressed against his prostate, though this was a shock to Brian he miraculously managed to hold out from that surprise attack. Though the sudden twitching managed to up the Queen's efforts to get herself off as well, it was truly interesting as the two held off from cumming before the other as they continued to rock their worlds.

After a while of sucking and rubbing, they were both reaching their climaxes, however for the Queen, she was forces to climax first, she shuddered for a bit before her body squirmed and went all the way down on his member until it hit the back of her throat. With this caused Brian to go over the top and climax straight into her stomach, she could feel it, each pulse of his semen entering her belly, almost a meal's worth as Brian pushed his hips up to her. After a full minute of ejaculation, the Queen removed her mouth from his rod and Brian just sat there as both breathed heavily.

the Queen then brought him to her breasts in a hug once more, he looked up to see her smile at him and said "You did well, just what I wanted to see in my partners, masculinity, I guess we can go ahead with getting me knocked up." She then fell back on the bed with Brian falling on top of her, with that Brian said "Alright, I will get to work." with that, he re-aligned his member with her womanhood which should be all wet still from her climax. He rubbed the entrance with his tip for a bit which caused her to moan and bite her lips for a bit until finally, Brian pushed and went all the way inside her until she was full of his meat.

The Queen gasped very loud in astonishment of how hard and big he is inside her, Brian was holding onto her with a tight hug with his face resting on her chest, and she did the same thing. After a moment of adjustment, Brian began to thrust his hips into her at a slow pace, while the Queen started to grind her hips up and down on his pelvis, they were both getting into a really good mood.

The bed was creaking from the intense sexual movements especially with Brian increasing his thrusting movements, The Queen looked up to him and got his attention for what she has to say to him. While Grunting, the Queen managed to say "Yeah, just like that, thrust with the intent to inseminate your mate, like animals do in real life."

Brian doesn't know why but her words are making him more enthusiastic than ever, with the real intent to knock her up, Brian grunting and says "Yes, I will". The bed becomes even more creaking form his thrusting, the Queen is holding him tightly to her, and was even blushing with amazement and surprisingly, passion.

While pistoning inside her, the two looked at each other in the eyes, memorizing and mesmerizing each part of their sweaty and slightly reddish faces. They then crooked their necks and locked lips to engage in a passionate kick, the kind of kiss that you woud not expect someone like her to do. This maybe a long shot but she might have some semblance of feelings for him.

After a while of bumping pelvises with one another, both of them were reaching the end of their ropes, Brian was concentrating to not let loose yet, he did say "I-I'm coming!" The Queen replied with equal enthusiasm "Yes, me too, pump it all into me and give me your brat!" After a few more thrusts, the two climaxed together, With the Queen squirting around his member, while his member implanted his seeds into her womb.

The Queen was yelling loudly, while Brian was grunting and tensing up as he was still blowing his load into her, Queen was still tense as well and holding him tightly. This lasted for a full minute and both of them still stiff, until they finished and went limp and breathing heavily, Brian was resting against her sweaty body which was mixed with the feeling of her rough body.

then the Queen looked down as Brian managed to move himself off her and saw the massive load that he shot into her, she was certain that this amount got her pregnant. She then moved over to Brian and ruffled his hair and said "You did well kid, and for doing a good job, I think I will give you a bonus." Brian pleasantly curious asked "What would that be?"

The Queen then moved around and got onto her hands and knees, and stuck out her curvy booty to Brian, he is mesmerized by her peaches and the puckered up hole in between. Brian asked "T-That's your, Are you sure about this?" Queen then replied, "Well, a Queen like me can't always act proper, sometimes we need to be a bitch in heat. Now claim your bitch in heat."

Brian then manned up and got right behind her with his member revived and ready to go, and stuck right between her cheeks and at her rear entrance. With one fierce push, he was balls deep into her rectum, the Queen was screaming at the top of her lungs at how big and rough he is. He then got use to it and began to thrust in and out of her, she was hoping that his roughness would leave a permanent mark in her.

Brian was dominating her, she lost her strength in her arms, and all she could do was keep her hips up as he mounted her with his hands planted firmly on her bottom and his leg arching over her side. He was plowing into her with great force and precision, the Queen was gasping and holding on with all her might trying to keep her sanity together from Brian's assault.

it felt like her ass was being turned inside out, Brian was bending down and gripping her busom, twisting her nipples via her piercings, this was extremely sensitive to her. Now she was not so sure how long she can hold on for, but unfortunately it was too late, she ended up climaxing before Brian did and he managed to hold out while she was clenching her butthole. She was surprised, the kids has definitely Become the master.

Brain though was approaching his climax as well and was thrusting with all his might, it was almost like he was intnding to ruin her ass forever, and she likes it. He warned her of his climax, and all she said was to brand her ass, let her know that he was there, with that he delivered a few more hard thrusts and then blasted her rectum and bowels with his essence.

she felt like her belly was inflated from that amount, this lasted for another minute, and then when he calmed down, he slowly pulled out. He sat down and was taking a heavy breather, he was looking at her ass and saw that her hole was barely able to close, and the JunkerQueen has a sleepy euphoric look on her face.

As he was closing his eyes for a moment and breathing, he felt a sharp feeling on his still hard member which shocked him back into awareness. As he saw the other women helped the Queen off the bed, he looked over to see that the nerve wrecking yet stunningly eye site Moira O'Deorain. He said "H-Hey, how are you?" She replied with a mischievous smile and her red and blue eyes and said "Fine, just about to conduct the experiment to ensure strong, healthy procreation." Brian was wondering what he got himself into.

* * *

 **~ Welp, that is that for the queen, she definitely got her heir, now it is time for the scientist to perform her experiment, Moira O'Deorain, another Overwatch playable hero.**

 **~ sorry for the long wait, it has been so busy, do not know when I will get another chapter out, if I do it would likey just be focusing on this story for now to make sure I get one of my series done.**

 **~ I have recently updated the very first chapter to add more girls I missed from the overwatch website.**

 **~ if you have any ideas for future stories, please PM so I may look into it, it really helps me out when I have an idea to work with, and even makes me motivated to work when I have the time. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	4. Moira O'Deorain

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to be experimented on by Moira O'Deorain.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content (the Brian is about to be subjected to new things)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian felt a little bit nervous with this new woman who was known for research and development to improve the evolution of humanity, with the Junkertown Queen, she was rough, but Moira appears to be sadistic a little. Some of the other women especially Tracer and Mercy felt nervous as to how things will turn out for these two's intimate intercourse and what will happen. Moira then said while stroking Brian's member "So then, youngster, shall we proceed with the experiment?" Brian then nervously said "S-sure."

Moira smirked and then grasped his stiff member and brought her face to it and proceeded to lick the tip, it was still wet from the mixture of his and past women's essence. Moira then said after swallowing his essence "The taste is rich yes, and the thickness is perfect for hosting strong sperm" Brian breathing heavily from her licking.

she then started to take his member into her mouth, she liked how thick it was, it was massive, she definitely understood why the women have deeply fell for such a thing. While it was still in her mouth, she is starting to use her tongue to twirl around his member and continuing to collect the essence into her belly.

Brian was starting to gasp, she was surprisingly good and her mouth felt nice, despite her age, she was definitely older than they other women he hung out with. He then proceeded to put one of his hands on her head and tangling his fingers into her combed back orange hair, while supporting his body with the other arm while sitting down.

She then looked up into his eyes to seen the struggle he was going through, she then pulled out for a moment and said to him "Well, I guess because of your past sexual activities that you got a bit tired, but listen honey, if you manage to hold out for a while longer, I will reward you for the effort with something reinvigorating." Brian then managed to reply with "Okay, I will do so."

Moira then smiled and returned to sucking his long member, she is starting to bobble her head up and down, she used one of her hands to start fondling his balls. She thought to herself 'stimulating his testicles will not only stimulate the pleasure he receives and will test how long he can last before ejaculating.' She wondered though how long he can last though in his condition.

after a while of sucking and bobbling, she was starting to get sore in the jaw, she was surprised how long he could last this long aft having low stamina. She started sucking even harder, she could even feel the tip hitting the back of her throat, while this was happening, she had been busy rubbing herself, getting her womanhood wet. This goes her underwear wet by the way and caused her dress to roll up onto itself revealing more sexy leg.

Brian then looked into her red and blue eyes as they looked into his to see how anxious she was to get him to climax, though he was determined to hold himself back. Though she had suspected this as she continued to Susk him off, though she decided to try a more direct approach with her actions, she took her hand from his cock and reached back. This caught Brian off guard as he felt something long went right up his backdoor entrance, when he had time to realize it, it was one of her fingers that were doing the trick.

Brian was wondering to himself 'Jeez, why are women going for my butt at times? It is so weird?' Though he did not really mind it as this was seriously getting him off just right. Though for Moira, this was not getting him any closer to cumming, though this was what she was hoping for, what she wanted to see, strength, resilience, potential, virility and stamina. The things needed to help mankind evolve, that is why she came, to see the expected specimen that will help her out and get her pregnant with a strong child.

Although this was coming to a close with their approach to the climax, though her jaw was getting stiff, her nether region was getting soaked in her juices. Brian while grunting managed to say "I-I'm coming!" Moira looked up and nodded in indication that it was okay for him to come and she will take it all. After after a few more hard efforts, Moira ended up climaxing before he did, with her underwear getting more wet while above, Brian afterward exploded into her mouth.

Moira is again surprised, he still have a large amount of semen left over even after everything he's been through, she thought he was truly amazing. She thought 'The child will be amazing as well' as she continued to drink down his massive load insid, gulp by gulp, she feels it thick and rich with life. And after a full minute, he finished climaxing, which he then slowly pulled out of Moira's mouth, leaving behind trails of saliva and semen and the hot scented breath of his member.

They then took a brief break as they are breathing heavily and laid down on the bed, Moira then looked at Brian to see his saliva fluid covered member limp. She then smiled and said "Well my, my, I guess you are spent, no surprise." Brian then said in reply still exhausted "yeah, I think I might be done, sorry." She smiled and then replied "That's fine, in fact I have a way of getting you back on your feet."

Brian was surprised and asked "Really?" While they conversed the other women socialized a bit while they waited their turn, while Tracer and Mercy (Angela Ziegler) were talking about what they thought was happening with Brian and Moira. Tracer said to Mercy "Hey, is everything alright?" Mercy then replied with a concerned look on her face "I have a bad feeling that Moira will do something she is going to regret."

Tracer then asked "What do you mean by that?" Mercy then replied "You know how Moira is, and I fear for the safety of Brian and for his health with what she is about to do to him." Tracer then held her shoulder and then replied "I understand how you feel, being concerned about your future baby daddy." Mercy then stuttered in her response "W-what? I mean I am concerned but that does not mean I would have to be married to him!" Tracer chuckled a bit and then replied "It's alright, I was just messing with you."

Among the rest of the women, three girls in their young years of Brian's generation are socializing themselves, the young but talented African robotist Efi Oladele is curiously still enthusiastic and asked "So, gals, are you exited for your turns to come?" The you Mexican baker's daughter Alejandra was the nervous type and she replied "Y-yeah, I just did not expect my first time to be so soon and with an American no less." She was fidgeting around in both arousal and anxiety, while the other girl from Korea Hana just texting and blowing her bubble gum. Efi did not concern herself with asking further and simply stating, I can't wait to know what it's like, Ale was so confused as to why someone as young as her is interested in this event, while unbeknownst to the others, had been secretly conveying what's been going on with Brian and was secretly attracted to him.

Back over with Brian and Moira, she told him to just sit back and relax while she starts to strip slowly, Brian was somewhat mesmerized by her form. Though there was a slight uniqueness to her body, she was somewhat slender, she doesn't have large boobs like the other, in fact, she was A-B cup, she was slightly curvaceous but still slender waist and hips in near vertical measurements. Although her arms and legs are smooth and slender as well, Brian was still curious as to what she intend to do to him and what the reward is.

Moira then got onto her hands and knees and started to crawling over in between his legs and was now hovering over him, she then said "So honey, are you ready to receive your reward?" Brian being nervous replied "S-sure." Moira smiled and said "Ok, then first you must open your mouth." Brian did just that, and the next moment, she placed her hands on the sides of his head then locked lips with him, Brian was surprised but not unsatisfied. For a moment it felt good but then he noticed something slipping down his throat, it felt like something energetic, his body became tense as Moira then pulled away and watched the magic happen.

Brian then just started to squirm as the essence she slipped into him started to effect him, he was suddenly losing his fatigue, his member became erect again. However, what changed him the most is that he is becoming more feral and animalistic, Moira smiled seeing that her essence is doing the trick. She then said "Well then, glad to see you back on your feets, now then, you should-", She was cut off when Brian then attacked her.

Moira was pinned down on the bed with Brian's hands grabbing her wrists, she was looking up at Brian who was more ferocious than before. Moira then looked at him with concern, she asked "Brian, are you okay?" She couldn't get another word in when Brian mashed his lips against hers. She could tell that he was filled with beastly lust with his lips pressed hard against her own and smushing it around, and with his tongue invading her mouth.

Moira responded by indulging him by meeting his tongue with her own as they twist and turn with each other, his slender body rubbing against her own. Moira is losing her strength from the kiss she was receiving, her arms are becoming more relaxed as Brian then moved his hands around her body to hold her close and tightly clawing at her.

Moira responded in kind by moving her arms and holding Brian tightly as they continue to make out and groping each other's bodies. Brian then took the initiative with his raging member rubbing against her hot and wet womanhood. This was getting hurt even more excited as he was taking the lead, Brian been moved up a little bit and reach one of his hands down to its member to position himself at her entrance.

Moira then shouted and pleaded " please, yes, invite me, Mark my insides with your essence, that I may bear your offspring and help mankind evolve!" Brian had no reason to hesitate anymore and then just furiously pushed himself deep inside the older woman's womanhood.

Moira gasped really loudly and her body became tense as his reading a large number stretched her beyond recognition. Brian because of his influence by her essence could not control himself any longer and just started thrust in and out of her at a rapidly high pace. Moira's eyes were rolled to the back of her head while she was still being kissed and thrusted into, she could not believe that from a small dose of her essence that it was enough to make Brian this hyperactive.

His member was raging inside her womanhood and knocking at her womb's entrance repeatedly, while this was going on, the women around them were in all of 'ahh' of the sight before them. Each thrusting was producing a loud slapping sound as he always draws his member out from the stiff tip and plunges into her balls deep. This has been going on for a while now as Moira continually be putty in Brian's embrace and with the later showing no signs of slowing down in his progress.

However they are coming close to their close to their climaxes, Moira was going to climax sooner than Brian, she even stated "I'm coming! Come inside me! Please breed me!" Moira was tearing up and blushing while Brian was grunting and thrusting even harder than before, he seemed to not care what she had to say, all he wanted was to brand her inside. After a few more hard thrusts, Moira ended up cumming, her womanhood contracted around his member as she squirted around his pelvis. Brian continued to thrust into her, after a while of continuous thrusting, he was finally ready to let go and blow his massive load deep into her, and so he did, straight into her womb.

She could feel it, his sperm flooding her baby room spurt by spurt, she was gasping and morning at the same time as it happen. This lasted for a full minute before Brian removed himself from her, she could feel some excess semen leaving her slowly. She managed to set herself up while still breathing heavily and said "well done, I would expect nothing less from someone like you, I think that –" before she could say another word, she was pinned down again, this time with her head pressed against the bed and was moved onto her knees with her butt raised in the air.

Moira Was surprised by his initiative again, she asked "what are you doing?", Brian been took her dress and tied her arms behind her back. She realize that she was about to be taking advantage of, and she was secretly getting excited. After that was done, Brian been positioned himself right Behind her with his member still raging with vigor.

Without any hesitation, he then fully implanted himself into her once more, Moira was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure that he was giving her. The young stud started to pound her vigorously once again, he was sending ripples of her ass flesh ringing through her body. His hands were firmly placed on her rear end, gripping it tightly enough to leave little marks with each pinches.

Her face was firmly pressed against the bed, as her eyes roll back to her head, and her tongue was sticking out and she was drooling out of pure euphoria. She could not believe that this was happening to her, she was a scientist, she was supposed to be logical, calculated, and self composed, but here she is being subjected by her own experiment.

He was going faster than usual, unrestrained, merciless, brutal speed, it was almost as if he was actually trying to make her his own. While among the group, tracer and mercy feel like things are about to get out of hand, so they will just watch and see what would happen before taking any action. Even mercy knew that, she will have to do something to help both her and Brian out of the situation.

After a while of vicious pounding, driving her deeper into the soft comfortable bed, both of them were about to climax. Although Moira had been climaxing a few times for a while now, but this was not any sign of her stopping. However she could tell that Brian was about to climax himself, and she said "Do it, come in me, I need more of your essence to have your child!" Brian did not need anymore or any motivation as he was planning to do that anyway.

After a few more hard thrusts, he firmly thrusts his entire member into her, balls deep, and then released his essence into her again. Moira was once again gasping for air, as her womb felt like it was going to overflow with his fertile seed. Spurt after spurt, it was almost as if it was not enough for her but it was satisfying each time she felt it. After another full minute, he was finished with his climax and slowly pulled himself out of her. She was breathing heavily again as her bottom fell sideways and his essence slowly trickle out of her. She looked over to Brian to see that he was still lustful and is about to take her again into his embrace.

This one on for a few more times, but even someone like her head her limits, she even shouted "I can't take it anymore, I'm going to die, someone please help me!" After that, she disappeared from Brian's intimate embrace, he was looking around, and found that she was being carried off by tracer and in her place was the beautiful blonde haired beauty from Switzerland that is mercy. She then said to him "worry not young man, for I will be your angel in this moment and help heal you."

* * *

 **~ Welp, that is that for the genetist , she definitely got his child, now it is time for the doctor to aid her patient, Angela Ziegler, another Overwatch playable hero.**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	5. Mercy

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to be saved by the beautiful and merciful medic Mercy.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian has been anxious and feral ever since being separated from Moira, but now this new woman has appeared before him and she is magnificently gorgeous to look at. Mercy had already removed her short shorts and her red tank top and revealed onto him her gorgeous Voluptuous form. She then said "do not worry young man, I am here for you and will get you back to normal." Brian could only still snarl in a beastly tone filled with lust.

While off the bed, Tracer and a few other girls helped Moira to a couch nearby, when they set her down, Tracer then commented " bugger, he really did a number on you, or should I say you really do a number on him the way he is now. Honestly, I don't know why she feel sorry for." While at another part of the room, a certain blue skin French beauty was looking on to the sexual act that is presented before her. And was approached behind her by the Mexican hacker.

She then said "Hola señorita Lacroix, are you getting excited for this?" she then looked over with darts in her eyes and said "Sombra, hardly, he is the guy who interfered with our last job, he is not even my type." Sombra then replied snarkingly " oh, I was just wondering because you would like a little payback with him, or you have some sort of respect for him after the way he pummeled you." Amelia Lacroix (aka Widowmaker) replier irritatingly "Tsk, as if, it's not like I have feelings for him or anything!" Sombra then replied "oh?" White Widowmaker was surprisingly blushing, Sombra pointed out, "well it appears that my new friend and her friend will be going next after the doctor."

Back to the lovers on the bed, Brian made the first move and lunged towards Mercy like a predator after its prey. He held her tightly and latched his lips onto one of her nipples on her magnificent possum. Mercy gasped for a bit, she should not be surprised though considering all the experience he went through with the number of women he was with. She then thought to her self "I have to stay strong and sturdy, I have to bring Brian back to us."

She wrapped her arms gently across his body in a loving embrace, and then something happened. Everyone seemed to notice A strange glowing light engulfing both lovers and even Brian was taking note of this. He momentarily removed his mouth from her nipple and looked up to her and her face had this illuminating glow of beauty to her. All she said was "everything will be all right." In in the next moment Brian just latched his lips onto hers in a fierce yet passionate kiss.

Her lips felt moist and soft for Brian, compared to the other women he made out with, their mouths then opened to let their tongues meet in a dance of euphoria. She had to admit though that Brian did have good techniques, while they were kissing Brian still had his hands around her, massaging and rubbing up and down her body. While he was doing that, she was doing the same thing with one of her hands reaching and entangling her fingers into his hair, while the other reached down to and grasped his rear.

It was strange for Brian as before his mind was so clouded with raging lost, now he is more self aware of what is happening to him. After a while of making out with each other, they then retracted their mouth's are each other. They then stared into each others eyes with passion and then Mercy reach down with one of her hands and grass his member, still full and raging. Brian was gasping a little bit, although he still felt vigorous and strong, he was now having a clear her mind.

Mercy then asked Brian "are you all right honey?" Brian been managed to look up at her and replied "yeah". Mercy smiled for a bit and then gave him a quick peck on the lips and then proceeded to ask "I still need to do a check up for you, could you bend over please?". Brian noticed a little sultry tone in that last part of her question, but he proceeded to do so anyway. Now that Mercy was with him on the bed, she had a good fourth you of his bottom, and she thought it was very cute.

She lowered herself down behind him with her hand still on his member and stroking him, she use her other hand to spread his cheeks and gave him a rimjob. Brian was choking on breath as he felt her tongue go deep inside him, hitting all the right spots. After a while, she then pulled out and use her finger to start to poke in his back door as well. Brian was hoping that this wouldn't make him weird, he suppose this only makes him feel good when it's women who are interestedin this sort of thing.

after a while of this procedure, Mercy was blushing and her heart was pounding loudly at how diligent she was working him. But then she was finished, pulled her finger out, and on impulse licked it, it had an interesting taste. Brian then looked up behind him to see what was going on, he asked "is everything all right?" Mercy then replied "of course, now why don't you get on your back and we can continue."

He did just that, got onto his back and then saw a magnificent sight above him, as Mercy straddled his face and lowered her self down onto him. His mouth was right at her womanhood while his nose was brushing off against her rear end. Her scent was so overwhelming for Brian that it is filling his head with thoughts on imaginable to comprehend. The only thing he can do was something instinctively witches he started to lick her womanhood to get it all moist and ready.

While this was going on while this was going on, Mercy lowered herself down where her breasts then enveloped but not entirely his member. She press them together to start to rub them up and down his member getting it all the more stiff for her to please. It felt like a furnace between her bosom, this was really getting both of them off so much. Then after a while, Mercy lowered her head down and then started to lick the tip tears start to get it all moist as well.

At first she was lightly licking it, then she started to swirl her tongue around it getting it all wet with her fluid. And then for a brief moment removed her tongue, opened her mouth and then engulfed his number. Brian gasped for a bit with Mercy's mouth enveloping his member, But then he decided to take the initiative as well. He then pushed his mouth deeper into her womanhood to get his tongue deeper in there while his nose was deeper into her backside. His hands placed firmly on her hips and or buttocks, Rubbing and grasping any sort of pliable but pleasant flash he could hold.

This caused Mercy to gasp as well, but that didn't stop her from doing her work as well to please the boy. She realize that he was definitely massive however she couldn't get it all in her mouth and throat because of her breasts blocking the way. So she had to loosen her grasp on the rest of his member, and then she managed to plunge deeper down, eventually she managed to get it all the way to the base. She was gagging for a little bit because of how big it was and was unable to get enough air into her system. But eventually she managed to acclimate and breathe through her nose.

This went on for a while as both of them were pleasantly been pleased by one another, but eventually things were coming to a sudden close as they were reaching their climax. Brian manage to struggle his mouth away from her womanhood in order to tell her that he was about to come. Mercy then replied "it's OK sweetie, come, I will take it all." This was all the motivation that Brian needed in order to let loose, but not before he worked to please Mercy before he let go.

Brian start to work his hips up which managed to hit the back of mercies throat, she actually liked this from how strong he was displaying his skills. This was actually pushing her over the edge with her womanhood and backside pressing down against Brian's face. Eventually, one of them had to let loose, and that somebody was Mercy, where Brian's mouth was greeted with a turd of her love juices from her womanhood. Her sweet scent was enough to finally push Brian over the edge and then suddenly with one final thrust, his member spasmed and ejaculated down her throat.

She was surprised by how massive his load was as she was drinking load after load, she could actually feel it inside her belly. This lasted for a full minute, as Mercy started to lift her head from his member until it was at the tip. It was then that she managed to get the last part of his essence into her mouth, after she removed it, she's world around her mouth and then swallowed.

After a moment of respite, Mercy then lay down with her back on the bed, then both she and Brian looked to each other. Just staring into each others eyes, they could tell what both of them were thinking about, but Mercy had to say it out loud. And she said "climb on top of me, let us get the conception on the way." Without further ado, Brian did just that, now that he was closer to her and examined her body, she was definitely a sexy mature woman despite her decelerated aging.

Mercy then asks "well, got something to say?" After a moment of staring into your eyes, Brian managed to say "you are beautiful, and very thoughtful, thank you for bringing me back to my senses." Mercy was surprised by that comment, very few people think that way about her in any of those senses. When she blushed, she then said "you're welcome, well then, shall we begin?"

Brian pen nodded his head, without any need for guidance, he managed to guide his member to her moist womanhood. He remain there for a little bit rubbing it, getting both he and Mercy aroused and in the mood and wanting. And without a moment of delay, he then pushed his member deep into her womanhood as far as he could. And luckily for Mercy, it was enough when it knocked on her baby room.

The two of them froze for a moment as they adjusted to both the tightness and the size of each other's respective genitalia. While that was happening, Brian then rested himself onto Mercy's body, with his head resting on her bosom. Mercy was also obliged to let him with her arms wrapped around him as well, and she somehow felt little affection for him. Once both of them were adjusted to each other, they were now relax and Brian then started to thrust himself in and out of her.

Mercy liked his work that he is putting into, his thrusts were both gentle yet hard at the same time. It was making her breasts jiggle with delights and made her body rock as he was going all the way. They were interlock with each other with their arms wrapped around each other's bodies in her legs wrapped around his waist. They then took a moment to stare into each others eyes with passion and then embrace for another kiss.

While they were having their fiery make out, Brian continue to thrust his member into her, while Mercy helped out in and move her hips around. He just wanted to be like this forever he felt, this was the most comfortable feeling he had ever experienced yet. And Mercy was actually feeling the same way about him, this was something she could definitely look forward to in the future.

After a while of kissing and humping, after what felt like they could go on forever, they were vastly approaching their climax. They then broke apart from their kiss, Mercy knew what Brian wanted to say, and she beat them to it by saying "yes come, I will be right there with you." With that, Brian embraced her tightly and start to pick up his pace with the thrusting into her. After a few hard thrusts, Brian and Mercy both climaxed at the same time along with shouting at the top of their lungs.

This lasted for a full minute, with Brian's essence being poured into her secret womb, while her essence being sprayed along his pelvis. She could feel each spurts of his fluid entering her with great force, speed and determination. After the minute was up, they both relaxed and slumped down into each other's embrace with love and compassion.

After breathing and sweating very hard, Brian then took the initiative and managed to roll them both over. Mercy was surprised by this, looked down at him and saw him making a cute face and said "if you would, would you ride me please?" Mercy smiled, bent down and gave him a quick kiss, and then replied "sure thing." With that, she started to thrust herself up and down on him while they were still connected.

His hands were firmly placed on her hips as he helped her be steady in her thrusting, while her hands were placed on his non-muscular yet broad and sexy chest non-muscular yet broad and sexy were both gas being at how good each other felt with what they were doing to each other. Then Brian moved one of his hands up and started to caress her bosom, this made it Mercy feel all the more pleasured.

After a while, she been grasped his hand that was still massaging her breasts and then guided them down to where her lower abdomen was. Brian was a bit confused at first, but then looked up to see her face full of both euphoria and love. She then said in confession "I love you, I truly feel love for you!" And then Brian replied after briefly looking to Tracer who smiled at him and nodded with "And i love you too."

With that said, both of them need not if the warning about their inevitable climax, with Mercy still riding him and they thrusted into each other harder and harder. But inevitably they both climax at the same time, and this time, Mercy felt more force and power of been before as his essence entered her womb again. This lasted for a full minute, Brian had squinted his eyes shut, but when he looked up at Mercy in the rays of the ceiling lights, she truly looks like an angel.

She been bent down to embrace and make out with him again, while with the rest of the women particularly tracer and Emily, they were talking for a bit, with Emily saying " looks like we're going to be having some competition." Tracer smiled and replied "sure does Luv, but we won't lose to anyone."

After a while, it appears that Mercy is that her limits with both of them holding each other in their arms. Mercy then said to Brian "looks like your check up was successful, and I'll have to wait for mine eventually." While she was rubbing her lower abdomen, Brian them replied with enthusiasm "I hope it goes well for you and our child." Mercy smile and with that said, she then moved from the bed with some disappointment only to have two new contester's join in. Brian was again intimidated, for now he was facing the strongest woman in Russia Zarya and most powerful woman in Russia Katya Volskaya, ' _ **Bozhe Moy**_ '!

* * *

 **~ Welp, that is that for the heavenly medic , she is blessed with his baby, now it is time for the the soldier and business women to show their effection from Russia with love.**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ It is definetly hard enough to keep writing stories with a lack of ideas, I admit, that is why I ask the fans to help out when they can!**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	6. Zarya & Katya

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to be whipped into shape by Aleksandra Zaryanova and bond with Katya Volskaya.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content (the Brian is to be pounded really hard, more than before)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Now that things have calm down with Brian after regaining his senses (Thanks to Angela), He managed to even stay energetic and full of vigor. That was also another plus, however things were about to get "out of hand again" with the two new ladies entering the ring. Brian Felt just as nervous as it was with Moira when these two tough looking yet sexy ladies approached him.

Aleksandra Zaryanova, The strongest woman in Russia, and Katya Volskaya, The most powerful woman in Russia, with the former's dress pulled up revealing more of her muscular yet attractive legs, and the latter still has her clothes on. Zarya was first to make her move with approaching Brian, she says "Hello Little man, are you ready to take on a real woman? Or in this case women?" Brian gulped and said "I guess." However she is very straight forward and just grabbed his leg and pulled him toward her, she then pulled him up to her face and with his face inches away from her's.

Brian was surprised but shouldn't be by her crazy strength since he was easily overpowered by Zarya, and the next moment later, Zarya mashed her lips against his with such crushing brute force. Even with her mouth she was still strong, as Brian could not gain an inch of an advantage as she just keeps pressuring his mouth and even invades his mouth with her tongue. His tongue was easily overpowered by her's as his tongue just dances to the swirl and twirl of each swoosh of her tongue and transfers her saliva into his. Brian was not prepared for this, it was a one sided effort, not only that, but even while still ready to go, his member was being smothered by her strong six pack abs, though there was still some soft parts, it was overshadowed by her muscles.

Brian then tried to go on the offensive and reassert himself into an equal participant in this action, he then wrapped his arms around her body, though he had to admire her physique that was very eye candy like. While that was going on, Zarya then looked down to get a gander of his massive thing, she then reached down to grasp it and then start to stroke it vigorously with firm pistoning with all her might. Though this was what Brian feared as he pulled away from her kiss, with her strength, it was too much for his little friend to handle, that it almost feels like it is going to rip it right off or that it was going to squeeze it to death. Zarya then said in a sexy yet strong tone "Ah, who is this little comrade here? feels like he wants to get friendly now does he?" Brian was still grunting from her tight grasp " I-I guess so, just please don't do it so hard, there are limits even for me!"

She then pinned down Brian on the bed and then got between his legs, He looked down to see the strong woman stroking his member and was smiling while looking at it. And then she opened her mouth and lowered herself down on his member to engulf him and then proceeded to blow him with great force. Brian was gasping for air as Zarya was sucking him off More than the other girls have done, he then put his hands on her head and entangled his fingers in her hair. She continued to suck him off, with each bobbling of her head up and down, twisting her tongue around his member's head, slathering it with her saliva.

Another thing that was going on as she continued to give her blowjob to Brian, whenever bobble up and down, Brian's body was moving up and down vigorously. After a while, she was expecting Brian to have blown his load into her mouth by now, she was starting to get sweaty and warm in certain places, and she moved one of her hands down to her womanhood and started to rub herself. While that was going on, Katya was just sitting in the back seat and just watching the show, she was nervous though and was a little inquisitive of the boy, she was wondering to herself "How did I ever get roped into doing this?" Although the show she was experiencing with Zarya and Brian was making her fidget a bit and warming her up, seeing someone like Zarya getting off with someone so slender and young, this makes her think back to when she was invited.

 **~Flashback~**

Back in Russia, at the famous Volskaya Industries main facility, in the office of the CEO herself, Katya was busy with some of her paperworks regarding newest mech suits. However there was a certain power fluctuation going on in her office, she was concerned at first as she looked around, but then she looked in front to find a unpleasant familiar face pop up in front of her. She said "Hola, amigo." Katya then responded "What do you want?" Sombra then said still playfully "I just wanted to say thank you for your assistance over the months." Katya then then snapped at her as she replied "Not like I have a choice while being blackmailed, now why are you here?"

Sombra smiled and then replied "Well, there is this special event coming up soon and we are in need of inviting as many women involved as possible, and I have come to invite you to this event." Katya still angry at Sombra though she had to ask what it was before she "accepted" the invitation, she asked "What is it?" Sombra replied "The women are being collected in order to be get with a special guy, where they will sleep with him and get pregnant with his child."

Katya was shocked from what she said and her dislike of her turned to outrage, and shouted "What!? I am not going to just whore myself out just to make some guy feel good and have his bastard!" All Sombra did was chuckle, and then replied "I figured you say that, but need I remind you that with the press of a button, and all your secrets are published all across every Hollowvid in the world." Katya just gritted her teeth, she knew that this would look bad, not only for herself and Russia, but for her own daughter too, she had no choice, she took a breath, swallowed her pride and replied "Fine, I'll do it." Sombra replied cheerfully "Estupendo! We meet at the Overwatch headquarters in the U.S. in 3 days, and just a little heads up, the stud is American."

With that Sombra disappeared, Katya felt awful about this, not only was she going to lose her dignity, but sleep with someone younger than her and worse of all, get herself pregnant with his child, but she convinced herself it was for the good of the motherland.

 **~Flashback End~**

Katya was brought back to the present when things were heating up, or should we say reaching a climax as Brian said "I-I'm coming!" Then Zarya replied wise still sucking him off "Go ahead little comrade, let me drink your milk." With that, Brian could not hold out much longer and then curled himself up and held her head tightly against his pelvis as he released his turret of Sperm into her mouth with great burning force. Although he was not the only one who was releasing something, as Zarya repeatedly rubbed herself off hard, she headed up wetting not only her panties but the bed as well. Her love juices trickle down her thighs as Zarya was shivering in her nether regions as she was busy drinking his essence above as well, she could not get away from his hold.

This lasted for a full minute, She gulped down load after load of his hot essence, he then let go of her head which which she was breathing rather moderately despite being in peak physical condition. Brian then relaxed from his grip of her head and let go so that Zarya may be released from his grasp and have her mouth empty of his cock and finally breath again. She was having several large in and out breathing motions while her mouth was covered in a mixture of saliva and semen as her breath became hot from the work. And then thought to herself "Moy Bog! This boy is impressive, I might have to request time off duty when I begin to carry mine and his 'burden'".

Brian was breathing heavily as well as he was resting for a bit before they would continue, he was then looking up to see Zarya, he became wide eyed at what he saw. Zarya finally removed all of her clothing to reveal all of her physique glory, her muscles shown in all the right places, on her arms, legs, while looking sexy at the same time. Accompanied by double d cup size and has not overly noticeable six pack abs, and her ass is up tight and very hard without it being significantly flabby. Zarya then looking down at him with determined sultry expression on her face as she asked Brian "are you ready comrade?" Brian then nodded in agreement.

Katya was then surprised by his stamina and that he was still hard even after having seen her intimidating body and after getting a blow job from her. She started getting fidgety in the nether region as she started to rub her legs against one another as she was becoming hot even though she wanted to. But then she was being approached from behind by the familiar displeasing person and then captured by Sombra, Katya was surprised and shouted "What are you doing!?" And Sombra replied "We mostly me can agree that you are not making an effort so we need you to get worked into shape so you can become ready for him."

With that, Sombra started grouping her perky, milky breasts, making her moan, she tried to get away but is losing her strength, Sombra then moved her next hand down and started to pull her pants down and work her nether regions. Her womanhood was becoming more irritating and what at the same time as Sombra continue to finger her repeatedly. Katya was moaning and gas being at the same time repeatedly as well trying to hold off from what her attacker was doing. But it was becoming useless, Especially when she can use her tech powers to display various vantage points of recorded videos where Brian had previous intercourse with past women, Katya knew that she was not going to resist.

Back with the other two, Zarya then got on top of Brian, with this member between her legs, rubbing his tip against her folds before proceeding. Brian then mentally prepared as he was about to have sex with possibly the strongest woman on earth while he physically prepared for what is likely to be being crushed by a jackhammer. She then lined up his member to her womanhood and then the next moment, she slide right down on him, as his long and thick member managed to fill her out almost completely. Brian was gasping loudly, unlike the other women he was with, Zarya was extremely tight and strong in her vaginal area as it was squeezing him tightly, not only him but Zarya needed time to prepare as well from how big he was.

They waited for a full moment to get adjusted to one another, then they were ready to continue, Zarya then slowly slide herself up on his member, then dropped herself down with great force. Brian felt the wind get knocked out of him with her dropping down on him, like before, her muscle and weight not only giving him intense pleasure but felt like she may break something. Before this is over, Mercy will have to help Brian recover quickly in order for him to continue pleasing other women and giving them children. Speaking of which, Mercy recovered quickly from her time with Brian and then helped him by using her healing abilities to continually heal Brian when he and Zarya sped up their love making.

Now Zarya was humping up and down on Brian, this was making Brian bounce around again but this time, the bed was shaking and creaking as well by her pistoning on her partner. Zarya then pressed her hands down on his slim chest to help him stabilize him and keep him pressed down and unable to bounce around wildly. Brian is continually being bombarded by Zarya's bouncing yet was being healed right up by Mercy so that his hips are not going to break eventually. He then had to do his part of the job where he used his hands to massage and grope her body, from her thighs, to her hips, to her waist, her breasts to her well toned ass was they continued their pounding.

They have been going at it for a long while now, both partners are eager to get the other off, neither backing down from the efforts they were putting in order to out last the other. Both of them were sweating like crazy, their seat even mixing with one another, even their hair became so moist that they started waving around with droplets of sweat flying everywhere. But thanks to that, their bodies are able to rub against each other rather easily as they alternate between bouncing, grinding and gyrating with their pelvises. However, things were reaching their conclusions as both of them were about to come, as both of them couldn't take it anymore and they both shouted at the same time "I'm Cumming!" Both surprised buy this they then smiled as they continued screw and pound each other for a few more moments before finally, they climaxed at the same time.

they wer shouted loudly as Zarya brought her hips down hard and squirt her essence all over his pelvis, and his sperm entered her womb with great force and purpose. Zarya could feel it, his young essence, penetrating her sacred place and feel it move to their destination, they were stiff for a moment before they relaxed and came down from their high. What they failed to realize is that their bed had broken some time ago and would complicate things, so they had to moved to a temporary spot for a time as they managed to fix it. Good thing there was a strong and cute capable mechanic/repair gal around from Sweden to help with that, in the mean time Zarya managed to help move Brian off the bed and onto a couch.

He then looked over to see the other woman sitting on the couch, and it was Katya, apparently she had been repeatedly sexually assaulted by Sombra, projected videos of Brian's sexual activities to her while being repeated groped and molested. All of this combined with her already sexually repressed fragile state made her climaxed and weak to the touch, Brian then thought that while they fixed the bed, he could then continue where he left off with her. He then moved over to see that she already had her clothes off to found her body rather sexy, very much unlike Zarya, she has a rather slender beautiful form, with nice, decent breasts, wide hips, smooth arms and legs and a sexy face that was breathing and sweating heavily already.

he then sensually started to grow her body in all the right places from her nice squishy breasts, to her smooth curvy hips. Though despite his good work that he was doing on her, he did notice that she was a bit more mature than the other ladies he was with, besides Moira. Katya was moaning in fidgeting around and she was regaining consciousness from her experience with Sombra.

As she was gaining consciousness again, she saw Brian just right above her and she was surprised in a nervous kind of way. Brian then backed away for a bit and said, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be too forward with you, it's just that I thought everyone would be open with this!" Katya then regained some of her composer for a moment, looked around to see Sombra talking with widow maker, she knew that this was her opportunity.

Brian then said as he was about to get off her "I'll just leave you alone for a moment-" he was then cut off as Katya wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him in to her embrace as his face smashed against her bosom. He then looked up to her in a bit of confusion and she said to him "OK boy listen up, I'm letting you have your way with me because I am under duress, and I have to do this for the future Russia and for my daughter."

Brian was a bit shocked because this was his first time doing it with the mother, and he would father her second child. Katya then continued "so I need you to do something for me, remember Zarya, tell her I have a mission for her when you start to do her again." Brian then finally rid of his confusion in shock, nodded his head in confirmation of what she said, he then said replied "I am sorry truly, I wouldn't do this if this was not of your own accord, I should trely leave you in peace."

Katya was a bit shocked her self by what he said, not the typical American thing to say but surprisingly nonetheless. As Brian was about to get off her, she just tightened her grip around him and then replied "relax boy, I told you I am letting you do this and now it is truly all right." With that, The young stud and the sensual mother stared at each other and then embraced each other in a fiery passion a kiss.

As they were making out and probing each other's bodies, Brian's member was rubbing against the entrance to Katya's womanhood. Katya was moaning in their kiss as he was working good, so was Brian, this was bringing back pleasant memories for her. As they were making out, their tongues were intertwined in wrestling with one another, but in the end it was Brian's tongue that was victorious as he probed her mouth. This lasted for a while as her mouth was completely stained with her partners saliva and breath smell.

They then removed each other's lips from one another, as they have the need for air, leaving only a strand of saliva connecting the two. As they were breathing hard cardio then blushed madly and then said "go ahead, Mark your essence inside me and make me yours." As she was rubbing her own pelvis against his. Brian then nodded and then he guided his member to her womanhood and once he is in position, he thrust himself in full force.

Katya gasped loudly as she was experiencing his member for the first time, and then a single thought ran through her head as she was coping with it "he is much bigger than my late husband". Brian also had to admit that despite having a child, she was still very tight and she felt very nice. She finally came down from her near climatic high and then started breathing heavily while staring into his eyes. He even asked if she was all right, she managed to reply "I am fine, you may go ahead and start thrusting."

Brian did just that as he worked his hips back-and-forth slowly at first, as his member was experiencing her nice moist faults and her love tunnel. While this was happening, they were still embracing each other passionately, though a small thought went through her head despite being drowned in a sea of euphoria. And that was "I still cannot believe that I am letting this kid have sex with me despite what I said a while ago." However sooner than later, that thought would slip from her mind as Brian started to suckle on her boobs, he was looking, then biting, then sucking again on her nipples, and he was surprised as she started to lactate in his mouth, what's more surprising is that she was fine with him drinking from her breasts.

While that was going on, Brian continue to thrust into her womanhood fiercely, sending waves of electrical excitement careening through her body. Katya was gasping rolling her eyes back and moving her head around and arching her back while his massive member was just dominating her body. She then moved her arms down from his slender yet broad shoulders to his Broad back and finally started to grow up his well toned buttock while locking her legs around him as well. Any sense of self dignity and restraint had finally left her as she finally submitted to his member, and wanted more of him.

This one on for a while, Katya wanted it to last forever, however it was not going to last long as she was about to climax. Brian then said as he felt the same way "I'm going to come, please release me so I don't burden you with my child." As he was trying to get loose, he was struggling as cardio was keeping him well placed inside of her and not wanting him to release outside. She then said to him "no, please let loose inside me, now I don't mind if you impregnate me, just please don't stop!" Brian wasn't sure if that was really her talking but you couldn't last much longer and then finally as they were both about release, they been in brace for another passionate kiss as their juices in essence flooded over them.

Katya was moaning in substitution for the screen she was trying to suppress as she felt her womb being flooded group after group of his essence. She could tell that with this amount and such force and heat, this was definitely in impregnating load. Brian also Felt her vagina tightening around him as she sprayed her love juice all over his pelvis as he pressed himself down as much as he could. They were holding each other tightly for a few moments as they were trying to come down from there high. After which they were now relaxing holding each other feeling their heat, smelling their sent and a little bit of both with mixing their sweat. Zarya even came over and asked "Are you comrades alright?" Brian then got up and said "we're fine, but there is something that I have to tell you." Zarya then said "you can tell me while we go one more round." Brian then looked at the gals as they were prepared again, and he thought "oh boy!"

After a while of another round of sex, the Russian women were all good and done and Brian while breathing heavily was still ready to go. He thought "Man, this medicine really hits the spot." tracer then went to Brian and said "hello Luv, the repairs are made and ready for the next lovely pair to accompany you." Brian then got up and walked with tracer back over to the bed, while Zarya understood what she needed to do after hearing the request from Brian, luckily Sombra has no idea what is going on.

As they got closer to the bed tracer then said to Brian "I hope Zarya did not hurt you too bad in the thrusting?" Brian replied to her "Naw, it's fine, thanks to Mercy's healing, I would have been done and done." Tracer smiled and then continued with "well, since you finally did it with your first milf, now it's time for a mother-daughter duo!" In an optimistic tone while pressing them to him. He saw the girl that repaired the bed Brigitte, and her hot mom Ingrid sitting at the edge of the bed awaiting their turn with the lucky stud.

* * *

 **~ Welp, That was a rather interesting Russian style of getting things done, Now it is time for the first Mother Daughter duo to do Brian. Brigitte and Ingrid.**

 **~ With the reveal of the new Overwatch hero Wrecking Ball (Hammond) we finally get to see the Junkertown Queen, we finally get to see her have blue hair color, so I edited the first chapter to show it if you are interested.**

 **~ I am honestly not that optimistic about this one without really solid idea what to go on, so I don't exp**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	7. Brigitte & Ingrid

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to get some mother daughter action from the Swedish mechanic Brigitte Lindholm and her mother Ingrid.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content (the Brian is to be pounded really hard, more than before)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Now with the bed all fixed up in the next two ladies ready to go with Brian, the stud himself slowly approach the bed and gazed upon the mother and daughter. Brigitte Lindholm, the Squire and caretaker of the former overwatch member Reinhardt who's the former became a hero as well. And her mother Ingrid, wife of Tobjorn and maker of the best pies in the family, and quite the looker. Brian rub the back of his head as he stood firm and tall before the two older women and said "so, I guess we can get started whenever you guys want."

Brigitte was quite the looker, with her brown hair, and was cute with her like freckles, and with just her short shirt on, you could tell that she was muscular as well. However thankfully, not on the same level as Zarya, which she retains some of her femininity and is smooth in various parts of her body. Although she had a stern face on her and replied "listen kid, I don't know what you would expect from this whole party, and I'm not that kind a girl, I'm not as interested as many of these women are in getting with you, so sorry."

Ingrid chuckled for a bit before she got up and moved towards the young man, while she was doing that she was slowly unbuttoning her blouse revealing ample quantity of bosom for him to gaze upon. And Brian wasn't disappointed, as they looked very simple, springy and right for the taking. As soon as Ingrid was close enough to Brian, she brought her arms around his head and brought him into her sweet simple and brace. His body was in contact with her own while his face was in the crevice of her sweet squishy fruits.

Brigitte was surprised and shocked by her mother's actions and she tried to say to her "Mama, what are you doing!?" And Ingrid replied to her daughter "isn't it obvious, we have to perform our duties, and if you won't make the first move, then I will." Brigitte then replied still shocked "what about Papa, what is he going to say when he finds out!?" Ingrid then replied with a smile "he's totally fine with this, besides, after years of service, he became sterile and no longer able to give me a child, also he has been rather neglectful as of late and he wanted to make it up to me, Also we wanted another child as well."

Brigitte was totally taken off guard by what she said, she could not believe that this is what they were going for this whole time. While she was baffled at the moment, Ingrid been returned her attention to the young stud it that was in bracing her. She was smiling yet morning at the same time as she felt Brian smothering his face against her bosom, while kissing her at the same time. As this was going on, but flowers were rubbing their arms and bodies on each other, Ingrid reaching one of her hands down room is rather large meat right, while Brian reached around and was grabbing her round Apple bottom through her jeans.

Both partners were moaning and gasping from their massage of each other, Ingrid especially hasn't been touched like that in so long. Brian never expected to bang another mom already, there must be some really desperate women here he thought. He then removed his face from her bosom and the two stared at each other with passionate gazes. And then for the next moment, they crack their heads and smashed is their lips in a fiery make out.

Their mouths' gyrated in a sucking kind a motion to better getting a familiar feeling of their respective partners orifices. When they have done that, they been open their mouth to let their tongues meet and dance in a swirling fashion. Like before, Brian liked that her tongue is so moist and smooth and is compatible with his own. While that was going on Brian been moved his hands down to her jeans and start to unbutton them, which lied her forbidden fruit.

Ingrid did not mind at all as she was starting to get even more hot and attached to the sexy young man. Over on the other side, Brigitte was blushing and totally dumb struck by what she was saying, her mother with a guy even younger than herself. Seeing him start to rub her mothers womanhood underneath her jeans and panties, her mother moaning in bliss and joy. As she watched her hold him tightly and continue making out with him, she was starting to feel the heat between her legs and a pleasant irritation with her in her loins as well.

Right now, Brigitte is in a trance like state, she was just about to start touching herself as well, until she was spooked when tracer came up right behind her. Brigitte then said "don't sneak up on me like that, you're likely to get someone a heart attack, especially with your skills!" Tracer then said in response " sorry dear, I just want to give you some words of comfort." Brigitte being curious asked "what words?" Tracer then replied "Brian is it a bad guy, he's actually a good kid, like you he looked up to the heroes at one point, though he had doubts at first, when push comes to shove, he pulled through and showed what it took to be a hero." Brigitte was actually surprised by that, and even lightly blushed, she started to see young stud in a new light.

Back with the lovers, Ingrid was incredibly surprised by how much she has learned from his past partners to work his hands magically on her. His hand is rubbing her womanhood swiftly, sensually and aggressively at the same time. Brian knew what to do as his fingers go up and down, back and forward, side to side, and in and out. Her womanhood is constantly secreting copious amounts of love juices, getting her prepared for the eventual main event.

However, despite her experience, and because of her lack of sexual activity for a long time, she was about to climax from his care. And with just a few more strokes, she did just that she started spraying, staining her underwear and jeans at the same time. She was holding Brian tightly and was stiff as a board while she was writing out her climax, this lasted for a full minute. Afterwards, she finally relaxed and started to breathe heavily instead, Brian then brought his hand out from her loins and showed her the mess she made. And on instincts, Ingrid smiled and started to lick his hand clean of her fluids, between each and every finger.

The next moment, they stared into each others eyes again and then quickly they gave each other a kiss and then moved over to the bed. She said to him "lie down cutie." Brian did just that with his member still strong and sticking up. Ingrid then took this opportunity to remove all of her clothing, she was now in her birthday suit. A nice curvature figure, with rather ample protruding breasts, with not too wide hips, and a beautifully Smoove belly.

She then knelt down between his legs and grasping his member, and start to stroke it vigorously and said "I hope you are ready." They both then heard "wait!", They then turned to see Brigitte hovering over them on the bed as well. Brian then looked up and said "what are you – "he was then silence by the sexy brunettes kiss. He could feel her soft moist lips on his and her tongue invading his mouth, which he instinctually met with his own. Her mother smiled at her daughter's Innovation to start having fun as well as getting hot from seeing her being intimate with a boy.

They've been separated from their kids, only leaving behind a strand of saliva, and then she said "look, I know that you are going to do it with everyone here, but I'm only joining because mama is doing it as well." Although she said that, her blushing face and her shyness was not convincing anyone that she was being serious. Ingrid Then told her daughter "then come here dear, he could use some more assistance down here."

Brigitte did just that, as she now move down between Brian's legs with her turned around and was actually in a 69 position with him. Brian was mesmerized by her big round booty that was just hovering over his face, he was also surprised that she got naked before he even noticed. Brigitte was now almost face-to-face with her mother and was face-to-face with Brian's massive meat rod. At first she was a little nervous being near such a thing, but now that she is looking straight at it, it was actually kind of cute and less intimidating.

Brigitte and Ingrid then use their plump juicy breasts to squish his member between them, and rubbing it for a bit. While it is sticking out a whole lot, Brigitte and Ingrid then open their mouths and started to lick his pole vigorously. This was Brigitte's first time giving someone a blowjob, and it has been a while for Ingrid since she took a penis in her mouth. However, one thing they both know for certain, is that it tastes rather delicious yet salty, but delicious nonetheless. Their tongues looking up and down his dirty yet been a member, getting it all lubed up and prepared for the next stage. Unpronounced to Brigitte, she started to lower her hips down on Brian's face, as he now had a face full of her womanhood and rear end.

Brigitte gasped when that happened, she was nervous at first as Brian was doing his work down there. However her mother comfort her and told her it's all right and let him do his work, and she should do hers. She did just that and return to sucking and licking his Meat pole, this one on as both parties started to sweat a little bit and warm up. After a while, with the combine efforts of both mother and daughter, Brian was about to blow his load. He said that to them, but Ingrid said in response "it's OK, let go and we will drink and be bathed in your essence." After a few more licks and after some more rubbing up their tits, Brian did just that and shut out his essence.

His sperm flying onto their faces and breasts, while Ingrid manage to start to suck up the second half of his load that was still spurting out of his member. This went on for a full minute, however she did not swallow it as she held it into her mouth, though despite being half of his load, it managed to fill her mouth entirely. When it died down, she managed to pull off and she looked at her daughter with lustful intent, which Brigitte was curious. Ingrid motioned her to come closer and open her mouth, which she did and the next moment, they've been shared a kiss. Brigitte then felt the sperm in her mothers mouth entering her own, after a while of that they then parted lip contact and then swallowed each other's load.

They both we're breathing heavily from the act they had committed, Brigitte then lifted her hips up to see Brian breathing heavily as well. Ingrid then set the both of them "I think the time has come to be inseminated by the young stud." Brigitte still a little nervous agreed and she then moved up and just straddled his face once more and continued to lick her. With Ingrid, she even straddled his waist as she decided to go first, she was rubbing his member onto her womanhood. Not wanting to waste another moment, she then plunged his member all the way into her womanhood.

Ingrid was blissfully gasping for air as his member managed to reach all the way into her womb, Her body became tense from the long withdrawal of sex in such a while. Brigitte was surprised to see her mother so beautiful in the state, yet she had other things to worry about with Brian licking her and getting her closer to her climax. She is biting down on her lower lip as she feels his tongue going deep in her womanhood, tasting her fluids that were building up inside her, her folds that were a beautiful pink color and fresh. His hands gripping her legs, keeping her placed down on his face as continued to eat her out. While this was going on, Ingrid lightly rubbed back and forth with her hips while still tense, trying to relieve herself.

While this was going on, both Brigitte and Ingrid were holding onto each other to keep them balanced while on top of him, with the latter after getting adjusted to his member inside her. With that, she started to bounce up and down on his member, Brian was in heaven, despite her age, she is still in top condition and still feels like in her 20s. Brian moved one of his hands from Brigitte's leg to Ingrid's plump booty as the two ladies continued to hold each other tightly and gasping and screaming in pleasure. Their hair flinging all over the place with the sweat droplets flying all around, and with their bodies rubbing against one another with sweat from each other mixing and their scents being imprinted on them.

This has been going on for a while now, as Brigitte was getting closer and closer to her climax, and Ingrid is following suit, same with Brian as he is about to release his essence inside her. Though he is going to continue to thrust into her wildly for a while before he blows, before that Brian managed to lift up Brigitte for a bit and shouted "I-I'm cumming!" Ingrid then shouted "Do it, cum in me! Breed me!" Brigitte then managed to regain some awareness from the sea of euphoria, and realized that she is going to have a baby brother or sister, but the thought soon past as she was going to climax as well. After a few more brutal thrusts and wild twirling of his tongue, the ladies came first as they held each other tightly, braising themselves, and then when they were in the process of climaxing, the tightness being done, Brian then fired his essence straight into Ingrid's womb.

Ingrid felt such warm fluid going in her sacred room, though the feelings was almost unfamiliar, what was familiar was that this was an impregnation creampie, though one final thought went through her mind "This kid is much better than Tobjorn." with Brigitte, her face has been a mess with her eyes rolled back in the back of her head, smiling, crying, drooling, and her tongue is sticking out, so tense and high right now that she is in pleasure land. Her fluids were being sprayed in Brian's mouth, he had to admit that her love juices tasted delicious as well, with the amount that she was spraying, it was enough to quench an elephant. This went on for a full minute, but then they finally relaxed and were breathing heavily again, Ingrid then managed to look into her daughter's eyes and said "Alright sweetie, it's your turn, I expect grandchildren from you." Brigitte then replied "Okay, Mama."

With that, Ingrid then got off of Brian and lay down on her side in a semi fetal position as she lets the soft comfortable bed sink into her comfortable form. Following that, Brian been grasp Brigitte's hips and then flip them over where she is resting on her back and head against a pillow with Brian hovering over her in a missionary position. Brian's arms hooked around her body and his member all lubed up, rubbing against her womanhood, he asked to her "So, Brigitte was it? Are you ready?" And then at that moment, her shyness went away, with that her arms and legs wrapped around Brian's body, and then she replied "I am ready, proceed." She said with passion and a smile on her face. And then they both closed the gap as they kissed each other, her breasts pressed against his slim chest, Ingrid was smiling at them with happiness, and then at the next moment, his member was positioned against her womanhood, and finally, with one push, his member entered her.

Brigitte grasped him tightly and biting her lips hard as his member almost fully inserted himself into her virgin womanhood and was knocking at the doors of her womb. She would have been surprised by his big and hard he was but she was too busy trying not to climax right away and lose her mind from the intense pleasure that was being inflicted upon her. They were staying still and holding each other tightly for a while to get accustomed to their size and/or tightness, especially for Brian in this case. This was not the first woman with a tight pussy like Zarya but thankfully it is not as muscularly crushing, not that it was a bad thing for him, as long as he had Mercy's healing powers to help him during that time. After a while they then looked at each other and then saw the intense amount of heat, sweat and breathing that was going on between the two, and then the two nodded in proceeding.

Brian then started to pull out and then thrust back in with strong force, this made Brigitte gasped as her hands started grope up and down on her body, she had to admit that his body was not too skinny. She did find something that she found pleasant to grasp, not anything new with the past women he was with that they appreciated before, her hands started to grasp his buttocks. This helped Brian not only go in and out faster but gave Brigitte the means of control and coordination of how deep he can go.

Brian's thrusts became even more ferocious, with him riding into Brigitte causing her to move along with him, her breasts that are smashed against his chest were jiggling vigorously as well. They then managed to look at each other in the eyes for a brief moment and then started to make out again in a fiery embrace. Brigitte was moaning inside his mouth as they continued to get each other off while having their tongues play with each other. While they continued to passionately make out, Brian been moved one of his hands down Brigitte's body and managed to start groping her firm bottom.

Brigitte then gasped even more but then was overcome by surprisingly respect and even a hint of love for him. This however did not stop the thrusting and copulation going on between them even with everyone either socializing or gazing at their love making. They wish they could go on forever, but that is not the case as both of them would reach their respective climaxes soon. That was not the only thing that would not last forever as they separated their lips as they needed air. Brian then managed to say to Brigitte "I'm going to cum!" Brigitte then tighten her grip around him and then replied "go ahead, inseminate me!" After a few more hard thrusts, Brian thrust as hard as he could into her and ejaculated into her womb.

This one on for a full minute as both parties gave into their respective climaxes, with Brigitte squirting her love juice around his pelvis, and Brian fertilizing her genitalia. They were holding each other closely for that for minute, and is soon as they're high die down, they then finally relaxed. they then looked at each other once more, with both of them smiling at each other and then they heard a sarcastic cough which broke them out of there gaze. They then saw Ingrid laying next to them and said "I hope you both are ready to go a few more times?" The two lovers and looked at each other and Brian asked "what do you think?" Brigitte then replied "certainly." with that they started their next round.

After a few more times, both mother and daughter are now fully satisfied and practically almost unconscious at this point. With Ingrid laying on her belly on the bed, with Brigitte lying on top of her, and then Brian lying on top of both of them. The former too we're practically covered in sexual fluids, but they don't really mind at this point. But now, tracer came to help them recover and brought Brian in for a hug, just let the other girls help the mother and daughter off the bed.

He thought he was going to get another round with Lena but then she said "Whelp, this has been a long time coming, but a certain someone is rather anxious to see you again." Brian being a little confused asked "again? Who?" His answer came to him in a rough and brutal fashion as a certain former assassin of Talon grabbed his shoulder room over to the other side of the bed and pinned him down with her foot. He looked up to see that it was indeed a familiar face, or rather blue face and a really beautiful sexy form, it was Amelie Lacroix, and she said with a mixture of anger and sadism "Bonjour."

* * *

 **~ Welp, That mother got a new daughter and daughter gave her mother grandchildren, now it is time for everyone's favorite French blue skin skin tight assassin, Widow Maker.**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ A little announcement before I continue as of around late August I will be continuing my "Anime Playboy Series" with Bleach, One Piece and then Fairy Tail.**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	8. Widowmaker

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian's fate being left in the hands of Widowmaker.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content (the Brian is to be pounded really hard, more than before)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

In that moment, he truly felt like he was about to die, when he stared into the eyes of the blue skinned, French originated, Talon Assassin Widowmaker, aka Amélie Lacroix. She stared with intense anger and garage in our eyes, he was standing on the bed looking down at him he then move forward a little bit and then pick them up by the neck. She then asked him " do you remember that day, when you decided to play hero, that is when you sealed your own fate." At that moment, Brian could only flashback to the day where his life was going to be changed forever. It was weird, because it almost felt like it was yesterday.

(Flashback, Overwatch Museum)

It started off as any other day, clear blue sky's, a perfect sunny day, and just another day at the museum, it was supposed to be a simple trip for him and his Fanboy of a brother who really adores the overwatch team. It was supposed to be just like any other day, until they felt like it was an earthquake and then came crashing from the sky both overwatch and telling members turning the peaceful museum into a battleground.

There was Winston, going around and tanking various attacks, reaper floating around blasting with his shotgun, tracer leaving around teleporting third time, and then Widowmaker sniping from a distance. It appeared to be a stalemate for a while, until Talon seemed to have gained an upper hand, with Winston down and tracer out of juice. It seemed that they were going to get their objective until overwatch got her second wind. It was in that moment, when Brian decided to be a hero, while the heroes and villains were distracted in the battle, Widowmaker saw that her objective (Doomfist's gauntlet) was stolen.

As reaper was still fighting Winston and tracer, Widowmaker was trying to find the gauntlet that went missing, and then his kid brother Timmy shouted "watch out!" And as Widowmaker was about to kill him, Brian then popped out wearing the gauntlet and shouted at her "hey!" She then turned to his attention and then was smacked right in the face with it. Both went flying backwards, while Widowmaker was getting the worst of it.

But then Widowmaker got up and was prepared to kill Brian but then Winston stepped in front of her to shield him, then Tracer sprinted forward to knock the gun out of her hands and then used it to fire on Widowmaker. Realizing that things are not going as planned, the Talon duo retreated and headed back to their lair, while Overwatch members headed off after them, however, Widowmaker's grudge still remained, and yet, something else she did not even realized.

(Flashback End)

Brian was still struggling as Widowmaker was still holding his neck, her grudge lasted to this very day, she then said with fury in her eyes "And now, the time for my revenge has come." He was choking for a bit until some of the women managed to pull her away, with Mercy catching Brian and tending to his needs, with Zarya strong enough to hold Widowmaker down, Tracer was rubbing her head and said "Geez, I should have figured that things would turn out like this, I guess we need to get you more tenderized before you start."

Widowmaker tried to get free from Zarya's grasp, but she was too strong for her to get loose, and she was seeing tracer moving closer to her. And then Widowmaker yelled demandingly "release me at once!" However, tracer just started to grow per body as well. She then said " no way luv, we said everyone would get involved with him and that is what we intend to do."

Despite still having her latex suit on, tracer is still massaging her medium sized breasts which makes Widowmaker moan in delight and yet filled with frustration with what they are doing to her. And then Moira, one of her allies moved in close to her, and then she started to get in on the action, while Tracer was busy with one of her nipples, Moira took the other one from her as well. Widowmaker was blushing, and tried her best to deny these feelings that she was experiencing, she convinced herself that she was like a spider, they have no emotions, but it was hard in this case.

but then someone came in from behind and took the place of the fondling of her bosom, it turned out to be Sombra, she was also linking and nibbling on her earlobe while blowing in her ear gently as well. Widowmaker was feeling tickle-ish from her partners efforts on her, she was shaking, groaning, yelping, and was building up to a dramatic climax. While Sombra was doing her work, both Moira and tracer were moving down to her nether regions, which they manage to unzip her suit down to that part as well. Widowmaker looked down and saw what they were about to do, they were about to get her off by playing with her womanhood, she could not believe this was happening.

She was about to start yelling at them until Sombra covered her mouth her hand to silence her, she then said "no no no no, we wouldn't want you to ruin the moment." Widowmaker looked at Sombra with scorn in her eyes, the latter then continue to say " I also want to show you something." She then took her hand off her mouth for a moment and showed a hollow bed of a video of Widowmaker touching herself in her room. Widowmaker could not believe what she was seeing, all the women in the room could not believe that the famous assassin had a repressed sexual side to her. Sombra then said to her partner while still fondling her "see? Everyone has their little kinks, even someone who is literally coldhearted as you, ever since that day, you've been having a certain craving of him."

Widowmaker abruptly replied "no I do not!" Sombra Chuck hold for a moment and then said "are you sure?" As she pointed towards Brian who is still in the care of mercy. But When she looked down she saw that mercy was rubbing his member up-and-down to get him fully stimulated again, this caused Widowmaker to blush even more and become feverishly aroused. Then she is starting to think through her self "could I really be sexually attracted to that little punk, could I have really fallen that well to these women standards?"

However the board soon vanished as the women continued to final both her breast and her womanhood, with the latter slowly but surely started secreting love juices to better lube herself up. She is urgently trying to resist the pleasure that was assaulting her from both above and below, however it is proving to much for her to handle. With all the nipple pinching and pulling, to the clitoris looking in the fingers pistoning in and out of her, no wonder women would fall for this barbaric action she was being inflicted with.

It was only a matter time before she would finally snap she would end up climaxing from just merely being rubbed off, although this would not be a new experience seeing as she already done it before by herself. And after a few more bits of us stroking, pinching, etc. she finally let loose and climaxed, she let out a great big turret of her essence all over the bed. She was screaming and meet a love stupid face as her body tensed up an extreme euphoria.

After what was almost a minutes, her climax finally died down, however her body slumped back and was making a hazy face and looked like she was in a trance. The women looked pleased with their work, while the other women were busy getting her fully undressed, then tracer said to "Mercy, all right luv, let them loose!" At the next moment, Widowmaker looked up, regaining her vision, and saw Brian hovering over her. She was freaking out a little bit, as he was so close to her, she could basically smell is masculine musk, and it was intoxicating, Though she smelted before, a close range it was deadly.

Although that was the least of her concerns, as she looked down to see his massive member riding up against her snatch, now that she thought about it, it is definitely bigger than her late husband's member. Brian then said before he started to put himself into her, "hey, no hard feelings for last time, but I hope we get to know each other better." We don't make her then tried to say "like I would ever Be your-" she was cut off at that moment when Brian's member, invaded her beautifully smooth womanhood, this caused her to be even more wide-eyed and stupid happy then before.

Her body tensed, as his huge member was filling her up to the brim and stretching her out way beyond anything she had felt before with her husband. She was gripping the bed so hard, she almost tore the fabric, while unconsciously, her legs wrapped them selves around Brian's hips to keep him in place. With that said, tracer told him "don't worry luv, or right on the head." Brian did just that, as he started to pour myself out slowly, letting her womanhood experience the sensation slowly and agonizingly long, and then thrust himself back in at full speed and force.

He started thrusting his hips up slowly in order to keep Widowmaker all the more pleased and pleasured, and it was succeeding as well as Widowmaker was morning and gasping for air. She could not believe that the same brat that hit her was actually fucking her, and what is making things worse is that she might actually have feelings for him. She should've killed him when she had the chance, that is what she thought but now she was going to be one of his women as well. His arms were placed on each side of her body, supporting his weight as he continues to thrust into her, seeing her face quiver and moan by his love making.

She been let loose her grip on the bed and then move her arms around his back to embrace him tightly, as he moved down to also embrace her as well in a beautiful missionary position. She had a nice pair on her, which made a nice pillow for Brian's head to rest on, this was sickening, yet this was amazing for her, she tried so hard to hold off for so long. However, no matter how hard she tried, it was just no use, or lingering feelings along with her grudge made it impossible to avoid as both started and woman stared into each others eyes. Then Brian made the first move while still thrusting into her, as he tilted his head impressed his lips softly against hers, this made Widowmaker wide-eyed for a moment and she was actually kissing someone way younger than her. But at that moment, or disgust, rage and shock disappeared, and just romantically melted into the kiss and pressed her lips against his own.

their lips felt heavenly against each other, moist, smooth and warm, they just could not get enough of each other's lips, they've been opened up their mouths in order to let their tongues danced with each other. Though no one could see it or barely see it, but there are tongues were dancing with Rich saliva being exchanged between two and the rhythm was so perfect. While that was going on, their bodies were being pressed against one of the other with Brian slim yet tough form, and Widowmaker's slim, curvy and smooth form as well. They were shaking as Brian thrusted himself deep into her cervix and penetrating her womb as Widowmaker's body jiggled with each thrust impacting her.

however, despite not wanting this to stop, All things have to come to an end eventually as both of them were reaching their climaxes, Widowmaker sooner than Brian's. With that being said, they then had to detach from there but contact in order to regain their breath yet leaving behind a trail of saliva, Brian been said to Widowmaker "I'm, I'm about to cum!" Widowmaker, while still gasping from the sudden increase in the wrestling speed from Brian, manage to say "I'm about to cum as well!" Though her old self wanted him to let loose outside of her, she was too far gone to even consider that, it just felt so good, so like it or not, she was going to take that risk. With that being said, oh we're bracing themselves for the inevitable climax that they were both about to receive as Brian thrust himself with more speed force then ever before. However, it was Widowmaker that managed to climax before him, he felt her spray her essence around his pelvis and her vaginal muscles squeezing around his large member. And at the next moment, Brian let loose his essence, deep inside her womb.

While Brian's reaction is grunting, Widowmaker is mixing with gasping and cueing was it felt like her womb was on fire, his semen is thick and merely flooded her baby room to the brim and even her vaginal tunnel. This act lasted for a few more minutes while Widowmaker finished first, Brian managed to unload his load after a few more spurts. For Brian, somehow being able to have sex with a woman but hated you, it's somehow turned him on and it became hot with just the very idea of it. After they have finished coming down from their climaxes, their bodies is that from their attention and just one down on the bed with Brian resting on Widowmaker and Widowmaker still holding Brian in her embrace.

Brian managed to push himself up and looked down at Widowmaker, while she looked at Brian, both making eye contact, she felt strange looking at his young yet innocent looking face and asked "W–what?" Brian smiled and then asked " is it OK if I do you up the butt?" Widowmaker became surprised by his assertiveness and only blushed and shyly responded "S-sure, whatever." Brian was happy and then they moved over, with Widowmaker rolling over onto her belly and then got onto her knees, sticking her rear in the air in front of him then use their hands to spread her cheeks open to reveal her puckered little anus. Brian always knew that she had a really recognizable bottom, but now that he gets to see it right in front of him, it was even more amazing to him then he ever thought would be.

Brian then proceeded to stroke his member, which was still lubed up from their first intercourse, to get some of its juices and then start to probe her butt hole with it. Widowmaker was biting her bottom lip as she expect her butt is one of the most sensitive areas on the body, as her sphincter is rather tight around his fingers. He realized that his fingers were not lubing her up enough, so he decided that his best coarse of action is to go directly in there with his tongue. Which he did, this time Widowmaker screeched a bit as it was a tongue going in her butthole, it was slimy and weird feeling, but this caused intense sensitivity of sweet pleasure. Brian was flicking his tongue up and down her walls, and even at times pistoning his tongue in and out of her, she had a very unique taste, as one would expect of a butthole.

After a while of rimming her rear end, Brian then removed his tongue from her and then got up, and mind his member with her rear end where his tip and her entrance touched. Widowmaker gripped the sheets of the bed in preparation for what she suspected was intense pain as he would push his way into her bowels. As Brian started to push his way in, then the next moment he was almost fully in, Widowmaker was gasping at the top of her lungs when it happened. It was definitely painful at first, having something that big ramming up her asshole, however after a moment of pause and acclamation, that pain turned to pleasure. Even Brian needed a moment of pause and adjustment for an ass as good as Widowmakers, he had his hands firmly placed on her round smooth butt cheeks.

With both of them finally relaxed, Brian then started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace at first, all Widowmaker could do was just lay down, relax, and take it. When he was finished with his slow thrusts, he then proceeded to do hard core poundings, which cause ripples to do all her ass and her body to move as well. Widowmaker was gasping with each thrust going into her, her husband was never that good, nor did he have that kind of stamina, nor did he have that kind a size. Once again, she was hoping that this would not end at all and that he would continue forever, she finally said "to hell with my grudge!" This was all she needed. Brian too felt like he was in heaven, with the tight, moist and hot hole like hers, who wouldn't want to get into her latex suit and completely make her their's.

While still thrusting into her, we don't make your manage to plead to Brian and said "please, spank me, make it sting," Brian was also surprised by the sudden development from her. It appears that she was a bit of a masochist, nevertheless he did what she told any raise one of his hands from her cheeks and then proceeded to bring it down onto her rear with the stinging force. Widowmaker raised her body and her head in a shreak and then a gasp as your eyes roll back, tears flooded out in her tongue extending out of her mouth with drool, this was all a sign of her submission to the euphoria. In no time at all after a series of spanking, her beautiful, smooth blue butt became a beautifully reddish color, and this made Brian even more motivated as he started to thrust harder into her.

After a while of intense intercourse, Widowmaker ended up climaxing way before Brian did with how good it felt, however Brian was reaching his climax as well. With Widowmakers climax, she sprayed even more of her juices onto the bed, while her rectum squeeze tightly around Brian's member while still thrusting hard into her which made it even more intense. After a few more hard thrusts, he plunged himself as deep as he could into her butt and then finally, released his load and branded her insides with his DNA. Widowmaker ended up making a stupid love face again as she felt her intestines being hit hard with his essence, even being filled to the brim as he began to pull out. When he was finished, he pulled out all the way with a popping noise as soon as you left, when he did, her ass manage to barely close all the way.

Both were exhausted, Widowmaker more than Brian, and both were covered in sweat and breathing rapidly hard, although Brian managed to regain his composure. As soon as he did, he saw that Widowmaker was moved from the bed and then replace wear another pair of women, and this time, it was another mother-daughter duo, Ana Amari and Pharah Amari from Egypt. Trader then said to Brian " they are a military family line, and now they are at that age again. Could you help them out with making the next generation?" Brian with a stern look nodded his head in compliance.

* * *

 **~ Welp, Widowmaker definitely got her fresh baguette, now to go through some tough military discipline with the nex mother daughter duo.**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	9. NOTE

Hey Ya'll, it's me again, just you let you know that I do appreciate the comments you provide, as for some of them that are particularly requests or ideas, I would like them to know that I do take them into consideration, but in the future, please use the PM for ideas and requests that helps with the series, thank you for understanding.

Also News

I will be returning to doing my Anime Playboy series with Bleach, One Piece and Fairy Tail in mid to late August.

I hope to start a new Warcraft Harem story soon after I complete my International Fun story.

The reason I have been lacking in my "Orange & Gaming Gals" stories is just a feeling of lacking motivation since I accidentally deleted my story with Naruto and Princess Peach.

Also, I may do a Dragon Ball Z story later if I have the time

Thank y'all, I will get to the next chapter with Brian x Pharah & Ana next weekend.


	10. Ana & Pharah

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to get his second helping of mother/daughter action with Ana and Fareeha Amari (Pharah).**

 **I also wanted to say, sorry I did not get to upload this chapter last weekend, been busy with a video game that I did not have time to write. I will still get to make the new chapter this weekend though.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content (fantasized gilf action)**

 *** If you don't like it don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Now the he finally managed to subdue the blue skinned assassin, he now has to face the next mother-daughter duo, which appeared before him with lustful purpose. There stood on the bed is Fareeha Amari, security chief for th Helix Security International, and Ana Amari, a former founder of Overwatch. Having already removed their clothing and discarded them to the floor, they have revealed their naked glory to him, with Fareeha having miles muscular build to her still slender sexy form, and Ana, who despite her age, really took care of herself as she retained a form that would make it impossible to think she was 60. As she still possesses slender hips, smooth belly and full breasts, Brian sure has his fill with her especially, if he gets her daughter pregnant, then he would Bang a gilf.

Brian then said before they started "So, what is your story, what is your reason for going along with all these women here?" The mother and daughter both smiled as the daughter replied "Well, our family has come from a long line of decorated heroes, with me, it is time for that line to continue, and with this event happening and hearing high regards of you, it is a safe bet that getting a child from you will get have great genes." Brian was surprised as he did not figure he has that desirable genes, he shouldn't as his intercourse with Moira proves that. Then Ana replied "Well, seeing as this is a mother daughter activity, I couldn't just leave my precious Fareeha out of the action, so I decided to give her a baby brother or sister." Fareeha then said "Mom!" Brian was even more surprised as Fareeha was 32 years old and she was fine with new family members, though he was not complaining.

Brian then said "well, then, I hope I can give you what you want, so, shall we begin?" The two women then nodded as they moved over to the teen stud to give him their lovin. First with Fareeha getting in between Brian's legs and grasping his still hard member with her strong yet delicate hand, with the other one hooked around his leg. She proceeded to stroke his member, this is causing Brian to moan out loud at how good She was working him, and thanks to the lube from his previous experiences which makes it all the more better. After a bit of stroking, Fareeha licked her lips and then proceeded to give him a blowjob, enveloping his member into her mouth with she found him rather big.

mean while, as Brian was busy from being assaulted by Fareeha's sucking power and licks on his meat rod, he looked up to to the sexy older woman hovering over him. Again, despite her age, she looked good in the right areas, as she still have a nice, firm buttocks, with her still smooth legs to give a nice crease underneath, and her womanhood is nice and fresh. After giving birth to her daughter, he did not have sex with her husband since then, it was also accompanied by a nice tuff of white fur just resting above her vagina.

Ana the said "Are you ready young man?" Brian while hypnotized by her just nodded and with a smile on her face, lowered herself down so she is straddling his face. His mouth was currently licking her folds while his nose was pressed against her butthole, Ana was herself moaning, she had not been with a man in such a long time, though she had experience, she thought that this kid was something else entirely. She then asked while moaning "Are you okay down there honey?" While still licking her out, all Brian could do was muffle from being stuck under her. It was all that Brian could do from how good she feels, with the taste she has and the fragrance that she had in her back door entrance.

Ana was chuckling from how he was diligently working her and that she still got it, she then turned her attention to her daughter and then bent down towards her face. Fareeha looked up for a moment to see her mother close by and then pulled away for a moment to say "hey mother, Do you want some?" Ana then said "Don't mind if I do." She then grasped his member with her hand and then proceeded to engulf his member from tip to base with her mouth. With that, Brian was moaning even more, the two were really good with their mouths, his moaning was causing his mouth to vibrate in her womanhood. He even moved his hands up to her hips and round ass to grope, massage and pinch her fervently, she was really liking his assertiveness, something that she never experienced before with her last lover.

As Ana was hit with Brian's vibrating moans, Fareeha moved down to his testicles and started to play with them, she used her hands to rub them around in her hands. Brian was moaning even more now which in turn caused Ana to moan from the increased vibration, this caused both of them to work even harder to get each other off. This went on for a while as Fareeha continued to suck his balls and her mother continues to lick and suck his dick, with Brian still licking her womanhood. Though they were managing to hold out from climaxing, however Fareeha decided to take it up a notch as she played a dirty move on the young man. While still fondling his balls, she reached one of her hands back and side under him and started to finger his bottom, with the sudden anal invasion, Brian's eyes shot right open and moved his hips up to sink further into Ana's mouth.

With her finger twisting and turning around inside his rectum, Brian could not last much longer, luckily for him, he would not be alone in this as Ana was about to climax as well, especially with Brian recently applying a series of spankings. Ana noticed his sudden high speed pistoning as Brian was getting closer, She removed herself for a moment while stroking his member and said "Oh, you almost ready to cum? Then cum baby, let your essence out!" Before she returned her undivided attention to his meat rod, she said to her daughter "Come my dear, time to have a taste of what will fertilize your eggs." Fareeha then moved up from his balls to his shaft and started to lick it as well, and after a few more licks and strokes from the two women, Brian finally let loose his load all over their faces and breasts, while Ana finally climaxed as well.

both their beautiful dark skinned faces, hair and breasts painted white with his semen, their expressions changed to ones of bliss and slutty nature from how good the warm, feeling and taste/smell is. With Brian, it was more or less the same except for Ana's lower body pressed firmly against his face and her womanhood letting loose her love juices directly into her mouth. This went on for a full minute until finally, both parties finally ceased their climaxes, their bodies loosened up and relaxed for a bit before Ana finally got off him. She and Fareeha looked down to see Brian with a lazily happy face as his mouth still had traces of her love juices and the intoxicating smell she had overwhelmed him.

Back with the girls, Tracer and Mercy were talking with one another, with Tracer asking "Are you sure it is alright for Ana to be having sex with someone else? I mean she has a husband." Mercy then replied "She had a husband, after her supposed death, things have been hard on her husband Sam, with things changing, he was comforted and told it was time to move on." Trace then asked again "what happened?" Mercy replied "He found someone else and they have been living in Canada to this day. Ana knew about it and was fine, it was for the best." Tracer then concluded "I see, so it was thinking what is best for others then." Mercy replied "yes, she did not want the people she cared about getting hurt." Tracer smiled and said "Ok, and it is good that she gets some happiness back into her life."

Back with the others, both ladies wee busy finishing gathering his essence and swallowing it, Fareeha then said to her mother "I think you over did it with your overriping charm." Ana chuckled some more and replied "Well I guess your right, I may need to ' _compensate'_ him." With that, Ana then moved up to his crotch and mounted him again, Brian looked down to see the sexy older woman look at him straight in the eye and gave him a brief kiss and said "Ready to make me a mama again?" Brian then said "Yes, I am." Ana smiled and then lifted herself up, guided his member to her vaginale entrance and then rubbed it against her folds before slowly but surely sliding herself down on his long member.

Ana was gasping from how his member just hit her womb so deeply, she thought to herself as her tongue and eyes roll back in her head "My God! I have never felt anything so amazing in my life, even my husband never gone that deep before!" Ana was more stiff than ever as her vaginal Walls were tight around his member with enough love juice to keep their connected genitalia lubed and capable of movement. She then managed to calm down and relaxed herself as she moved up and rested her hands on his young, slim chest, even started to rub his chest up and down to get a good feel. While that was going on, Brian moved his hands to her thighs and groped them, and then all of a sudden, his face was mounted again with Fareeha and her more youthful crotch.

She then settled on his face like her mother did, once again with Brian's mouth on her womanhood while his nose is occupied with smelling her back door entrance. Brian then moved one of his hands back to grope at Fareeha's ass, Fareeha started to moan herself with the amount of licking that he was giving her. She then looked over to her mother who was starting to pump herself up and down on his member, it started out slowly because she has not has sex in a very long time. As she was bouncin, she was even flexing her Abdomen up and down, as she placed a hand on her belly as she can feel him Large member going in and out of her womb.

Her above average sized boobs were jiggling up and down with each piston as their connected genitalia are causing a mixture of slippery and slapping noises. She could not believe that there was someone like Brian out in the world and that she never knew about him, as her humping went from slow to fast. Ana and Fareeha were gasping with Brian going at the, from both of his ends, making them feel as good as possible with Fareeha's hands resting on his chest. Brian could hardly even think about how any of this had to be true as it was the most amazing thing happening to him, as his hands were now from groping to spanking their butts.

this was too good for them, as Ana continues to bounce on Brian's member and Fareeha being tortured by the licking sensation of his tongue and sucking from his lips. They then started to lose their strength in their arms and then collapsed into each other's embrace as it was the only way to keep holding on and still experience the bliss of being pleasured by him. Brian continued to spank their butts until their cheeks became red with stinging pleasure, this made both women teary eyed from this act of arousal. They wished that this would go on forever, that now the world was becoming normal again, that there was no need to worry about wars and it was a perfect time to live and have families and experience the greatest of pleasures.

However, this would not last much longer as their climaxes were vastly approaching thanks to Brian, while Brian would soon climax as well. Ana was moaning and helping much louder as Brian then started thrust his him up into her womb much faster and harder than before. This made her shout "Yes, please, cum in me, make me a mommy again!" Fareehas said as she was about to come "Yes, make us cum! Give me a little brother or sister!" With that said after a few more hard thrusts and deep licks, both mother and daughter came, and then followed suit is Brian's member as he came load after load into Ana's womb.

Both women were screaming at the top of their lungs in pure bliss while climaxing, being around his crotch and his face, while Brian could only moan under Fareeha's crotch. He was drinking up the daughter's love juices as well, they were just as tasty as her mother's, speaking of which, where his member was unloading his fertile sperm into her womb. Ana could feel it filling her up, rope after rope with burning hot seed that will find its way into her, and will have her eggs be fertilized once more with a child that is not her husband's. Their bodies were tense and their climaxes lasted for a full minute as per usual with Brian's case, after that their bodies relaxed and came down from their high.

After another moment, both ladies got off him, with Ana attempting to make sure that the essence that was pumped into her womb did not leave her. Then the two of them looked to Brian and saw he had a very happy expression on his face, he then sat up and said to them "Thanks, that was pretty amazing!" Ana said "Thank you, you are gonna be a good father when next we meet." As she rubbed her belly. Then Fareeha said "We're not done yet, you still have to put a baby in me." Brian was happy to hear that as he moved over in front of her to be ready.

He then said to her "Can you lay down so that we may do it missionary style?" Fareeha smiled at how pure his preferences are, and she did just that. She laid down on her back, with her legs spread out for him to see and access, where Brian then moved over then down between her legs where his pelvis was resting against hers. His body then lowered down into Fareeha's embrace as her arms hooked around his back as Brian did the same with his, his lips just a few inches away from hers. Brian gulped for a moment and Fareeha smiled and closed the gap and kissed his lips, with her luscious lips against his and her tongue dancing with his. This lasted for a while, however, their need for air got the best of them and they separated their lips, and then Fareeha said after a few breathes "Go ahead sweetie, make me yours."

without any hesitation, Brian did just that, as he lifted his hips for a bit, when his member was pressed against her nicely trimmed patch of punicorn hair, was guided towards the entrance of her womanhood. After rubbing against eh lips for a bit and even probing it with his tip, this caused Fareeha to be worked up, after seeing the cute expressions that she has, it was time to finally let her have what she wants. With one swift movement, he pushed his member all the way into her love tunnel, and this caused Fareeha to moan loudly and like her mother, to tighten her vaginal muscles and her hold on him.

She was strong, he could not deny that, but any more and he would likely get hurt, he decided not to do anything for now and let her calm down for a bit. And after a minute or two, she finally did, she the gyrated her hips back and forth to indicate that he can start moving again, which Brian got the hint and did just that. As he started to piston his hips in and out of her at an considerable rate, Fareeha was moaning and holding him tightly as how good he was grinding into her. Their bodies were inter connected with one another, as their sweat mixed with one another, their sent and body heat were overpowering and Brian resting his head on her sizable bosom.

while that was going on, Ana then proceeded to take advantage of the moment as well as she got right behind Brian and got down on her hands and knees and proceeded to lick his rear end. Though this caused Brian to jump a bit, he was use to it by now as Ana's tongue found its was deep into his rectum and tasting all the previous womens' conquest. This however did not stop Brian from humping into her daughter and marking his seed inside of her as he started to latch his mouth on her breasts. Fareeha gasped a bit and found it very arousing at how assertive Brian was and decided to hold his head their, it would be good practice for her when she gives birth.

Brian started with just sucking at first, getting Fareeha's already stiff nipples to become even more stiff, it was almost like getting her breast stuck in a vacuum cleaner with soft lips. After a bit of that and doing the same with her other breast, he then started to like around the area fo the areola to get it all sensitive from his saliva and the exposure to the air. She thought that this could not get any more exciting, but then Brian the started to lightly bite her nipples, she even grounded her teeth down hard from his nibbling. This was going on for so long that both parties were very enduring, however they were going to climax soon and let lose their juices to each other.

As Brian was increasing his thrusting speed, while gasping managed to say "I-I'm cumming!" And then Fareeha while gasping replied "Yes, do it, breed me! Breed me baby!" And they were using their hips to get as much speed and force into their love making as possible, and after few more thrusts, they both managed to come at the same time. With her love juices being sprayed all over his crotch and bed, Brian's semen went deep into her womb, mean while the tension caused the muscles in his rectum to squeeze around Ana's tongue. This went on for another few minute and then finally they came down from their high and relaxed their bodies, Brian rolled off her an the two ladies moved to both sides of him, they both landed kisses on his cheeks, thanking him for his gifts. And before he knew it, they were moved off the bed, and was introduced to the sensual form of the Indian light bender Satya Vaswani, aka Symmetra, and she said "Hope you enjoyed your little wild runs with these women, now is time to bring a bit of order." Brian got back up to prepare for the new round.

* * *

 **~ Welp, There you have it, the Amari family line is secured, now onto the rather reclusive Satya Vaswani (Symmetra)**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ if it is just for commenting, leave it in the comment section**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	11. Symmetra

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to be disciplined by Symmetra who is obsessed with order and perfection.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

After his intense experience with the mother and daughter, he was now face to face with the light bending, order seeking perfectionist, Satya Vaswani, aka Symmetra. Brian said to she "Hey, Satya was it? I hope you don't have any reservations, because I am ready to go when you are." After a moment of pause from the stern look on her face, Brian was getting ready to get it on with her, but she just pushed him down on the bed. He looked up confused and said "Why did you-" he was cut off when the Indian woman set her foot on his member and started to rub and pressed firmly against it. Symmetra then finally said "I see you, all wild with the other girls, you are reckless, undisciplined, I am here to put things in order." Brian knew where this was heading, he knew she was going to be one of those women with their own kinks that would make them the dominant types.

His attention was drawn back to the moment were Symmetra continued to rub her foot up and down on his member getting him more stiff than before with her putting pressure. She could tell that his member was slippery and sticky from all the bodily fluids that it has ejaculated and/or has received with his past partners. She has been watching him for most of the time as he has performed fiercely and even though she did not appreciate the outrageous sexually style he had, she did have to commemorate him for his stamina. However when she snapped back into reality, she realized that his member was getting thicker and thicker with each rubbing sensation that she was administering to him.

She said "Well then, I will take the lead and teach you had to be more 'Manageable'", with that said, she then sat down and brought her other foot to his member and started to give her a foot job. Brian was moaning loudly as Symmetra's feet stroke up and down his shaft making him experience such a feeling that was unlike any other experience he had before. While still moaning, Brian managed to stay in between gasps "why are you doing this?" Symmetra then replied "I told you, to be more manageable, meaning that you are to have some sort of restraint when you are on the verge of climaxing." With that being said, she still continue to rub her feet.

Brian tried to do his best and not climax from the intense foot job that was being done, he cannot afford to let his high get the best of him with something that is new. As for Symmetra, she is trying all sorts of new styles, such as using her toes to play with the tip of his member rubbing between the urethra and with the other foot play around where the skin meets the head. She was really testing his limits with her techniques, she could even start to feel the pre-cum that was leaking from his cock, if felt rather smooth on her feet. She was expecting him to climax very soon from how diligently and thoroughly she worked her feet, however given the experience that Brian has accumulated, he managed to hold out longer than before.

After a while, even she herself was getting a little fidgety as she started to notice the sexual aroma that the bed has accumulated from smothering all the intercourse is that happening on it. This was causing her own inner libido to be aroused as well, especially now seeing the boy in front of her making all sorts of faces that surprisingly turned her on. Speaking of which, Brian was close to climaxing, her feet really were something else, none of the other women showed such "flexibility" in utilizing parts of their body. And after a few more playful motions from her toes, Brian is climax hit him very hard, however he was not going to submit like Symmetra claimed he would so he managed to ride right through it without releasing his load.

He managed to hold back the entire time which took a four minute, Symmetra was actually rather impressed by his determination to hold out. After riding the wave, Brian looked into her eyes with youthful determination, she was actually getting pretty moved by him, but she didn't want to submit to disorder yet. She then moved her feet from his member and said "all right kid, he managed to hold out that time, but now I am forced to take more drastic measures." She then moved up with her body, as she used her hand to grasp his member and start to stroke it, she then brought her face after having it at full mast again which she started to lick and kiss on the tip.

After having looked up again, she then proceeded to the next phase as she opened her mouth and then engulf his member in a nice moist vacuum like section. Like the others, she will bobble her head up and down on his shaft as he felt each nudge hand inch of his member being licked by her smooth and elegant tongue. Brian was moaning as her blowjob was super effective against him, why he failed to realize was that her flexibility was also a factor as she managed to been right behind him and stretch her feet all the way to his face. This was an unexpected move on her part but it was pleasant all the same, as he felt her feet rubbing on his cheeks and then right in front of his mouth and nose. And then the next thing you notice is that her feet had a very strong smell which he managed to take in, and it was like the time he gets his face stuck in a woman's rear end.

As she continued to rub her feet on his face, Brian took a vantage and try to smell each and every gap between her toes and take in the smell that she was carrying around her. It was just as intoxicating as any other sense that he smelled up until now, as he was using this moment to rub his face against her feet as well. And then he started to lick her feet as well as they tasted just as addictive as her sent, he was looking between her toes and at the soles of her feet. This was causing Symmetra to moan and even gasp while having his member deep in her mouth, and just a brief moment afterwords, she was even chuckling a little bit as she was becoming tickle-ish.

Symmetra had to work fast as the kid was better than she had anticipated so she started to suck on his member even faster and harder than before. She even used her other hand which was her prosthetic arm and started to pinch his nipples, Brian yelped as how firm her pinching is especially being a robotic arm. Because of this, his approach to climax was accelerated, however he was not intending to go down without a fight, so he started to thrust his hips deep into her throat. Symmetra was surprised as she could feel the intensity of his thrusts as she could feel the head of his member hitting the back of her throat which caused her to show a rather big bump.

Symmetra had to in this soon before she would give in to her instincts, and thus she started to quicken the pace of her sucking on his member to get them off even sooner. With the contribution of her foot play on his face, Brian was doomed to climax, which she shouted "I'm about to blow!" However Symmetra did not stop as she still went for it. And after a few more sucking motions, Brian had no choice but to let loose his load, which he managed to spray deep down her throat which she went down to the base. She could feel it, she could feel his essence flooding in filling up her stomach to the brim, her eyes rolled back to her head as her body shivered yet heated up at the same time.

This lasted for a full minute as the last of his spurts receded and then Symmetra pulled away from his member, leaving only a half of air and a strand of saliva that still connected the two of them. Symmetra was breathing heavily as the need for air was very strong while having his rod in her mouth, as she was breathing she saw Brian's face and saw a satisfying look. Though it was then that she felt a twinge of frustration at seeing his face like that she then grabbed his legs and drew him closer which caught his attention. She then said to him "not good enough, we need to take a more direct approach to make you more orderly for future intercourse." With that being said, she then got up and then mounted Brian with her womanhood and crotch between his legs and crotch as well as she felt his still stiff manhood throbbing.

She then grabbed hold of his member as she balance herself when she lifted her self up a bit, she then rubbed his member against her womanhood getting his juices and lingering semen all over her folds. Instead of just going right away, she just continues to play with his member with her womanhood as she rubs and probes his tip onto her entrance. However, Brian would not have that as he took control of their intimacy as he managed to move up and wrap his arms under her legs and lifted her up in a standing position. Symmetra was taken by surprise by his assertiveness and wrapped her arms around his head by instinct so she didn't fall over and he was face-to-face with him.

Despite their height difference, Brian managed to hold her up regardless, and then the next moment he let her drop down onto his member quickly. The set an invasion of his large meat rod caused Symmetra to gasp out loud and she ended up climaxing just when she dropped on him. Her entire body was shaking as her muscles were contorting down on his member and was holding him tightly while riding the waves of ecstasy. Brian was holding her tightly as well letting her work off all the excess energy that she was releasing at that moment, while he was appreciating the nice wheezing melons that were her breasts been pressed against his upper chest. The women in the room found this scene to be rather intrinsic and rather beautiful as well, with her dark skin been firmly pressed against his light skin.

She been managed to come down from her orgasmic high yeah it was a little faint in the head as Brian began to go to town on her as he started to lift her up and then drop her down on his member again. This started a series of humping which her pliable body lately jiggled from the impact of each thrust in with her boobs being the most jiggly. This was honestly what she feared most, as she would lose her sense of order and would become as wild as any animal would be in their mating session. But it was too late to care now, as her long hidden switch has been flipped and she has reached her state of lust and was letting the starred have his way with her. She was moaning and gasping like she had never moaned her gasped before, with each thrusting invasion of his member being more invasive and forceful than the last.

As for Brian, in that one moment when he saw Symmetra gasping for air and moaning at the top of her lungs, instinctively pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Unlike the others it was very intensive and hot, with both parties appreciating the softness of their lives in their tongues Meeting for a tongue dance. Before he had to separate for in need of air, he managed to learn multitasking as while he was kissing you manage to learn to breathe through his nose at the same time so as you can still kiss longer. However, he was not the only want to learn multitasking as Symmetra to do the very same thing, this made the feelings that they were having all the more sacred.

They could definitely go with kissing each other for a very long time, however their genitalia could not last much longer as they were approaching their respective climaxes after a long while thrusting. Though they wanted to say that they were approaching their respective climaxes, they were too busy with kissing each other or to even care. After a few more hard-core thrusts and letting her drop and his member, Symmetra was the first to climax, spring her love juices all over his crotch yet again. And with the intense muscle constraint around his member, Brian was forced over the edge and sprayed his lessons into her womb with impregnating force. Symmetra became teary-eyed as she felt invading wait to finding its way deep into her baby room, she could tell that this was an ejaculation meant to fertilize a woman.

This lasted for a full minute, with both of them stiff as a board, shaking, and sweating a lot as they were holding each other tightly and letting their heat warm each other up. But then finally, they both manage to come down from there high as Brian note down and blade Symmetra down on her back on the bed and removed himself from her. Symmetra was a bit disappointed from the emptiness she felt and she felt her womanhood leaking some of Brian's essence and she looked down. While still tired, she was still fidgeting around as she could not quince her libido and she saw that Brian was still reeling to go with us still rockhard member.

She then couldn't wait any longer and said "please, ravish me, make me forget what control is and let me freed the beast within!" She said it with a most desperate and teary-eyed look on her face. Brian did not need any more reservations as even latched onto her thighs and flipped her over with her rear up in the air, he liked what he saw. But then as Symmetra was eagerly awaiting his second invasion of her womanhood, she felt something touching her back door entrance. It then came to her realization that is next insurgent was not going to be her womanhood but her anus, and she felt her but she's being spread wide open and his thumbs playing at the hole.

At first Symmetra felt a little bit of anxiety before Brian started to batter her again, which he was about to as he brought his member to her entrance. In one fell swoop as he pressed his member against her back door, he managed to swiftly thrust his entire length into her ass all the way to the base. She was gripping the sheets so hard and her teeth start to grid from the amount of sensations that she was feeling at that very moment. At first, she thought it was very painful, but then slowly but Shirley as she relaxed, it felt such a rush that it was amazing beyond all recognition. When she calm down and was breathing heavily she turned around to say "it's OK, you can keep going." Brian nodded his head and then with both of his hands placed family on her butt cheeks he started to thrust in and out of her.

Symmetra finally let loose all control and was just put it in his hands now, as he thrust in and out of her, her head was resting on the bed as she drooled uncontrollably, staining the sheets. Brian had to admit that she had an amazing but, almost comparable to Tracer's And Widowmaker's as for muscles were both smooth and contorting around his wait friend. He was rubbing his hands all up and down from her butt cheeks, to her back, all the way to her shoulders, they were smooth, pliable, and brimming with warm steamy sweat. As the metro was still living the moment, she knew that she wanted more, she then shouted it to Brian "make me feel good, make me feel good, please, I want to feel good!" Brian replied with "all right!" He then raise one of his hands and brought down for a stingy spanking, she then yelped from how sharp in yet pleasant his spanking was. This one on for a while on both cheeks as her butt rippled from each strike, as she started to cry a little bit but not from pain but from masochism.

As her rear end became all red from their fetish foreplay, this was sometime ago as both of them were coming close to their next climax. Brian shouted as he was nearing the end of his rope "Symmetra, I'm about to come!" And then she replied in pure euphoria " go ahead, fill my belly with your seed, fill my butt to the brim!" Brian then increased his rate of thrusts trying to get her off in the most exciting manner right before he blows. And after a while of intense thrusting Symmetra once again climaxed before him, with her muscles contorting on his member again, he let loose once more. Brian was moaning out loud as he could feel his essence leaving his member and entering her bowels, as Symmetra was squirting her love juice all over the bed. This went on for at least more than a minute, and as they both finally came down from there hi, Brian removed his member from her rectum, leaving with a popping noise and seeing his essence leak from her semi gaping asshole.

Brian was sitting down breathing heavily as she was very pleasant to be with when he was taking the rails, he failed to notice that Symmetra approached him. Her arms wrapped around his head and then smashed her lips against his it a surprising kiss, though it was a very intimate, it was for a brief time before she detach his lips from hers. She then said in desperation "please, let's do it some more!" with a crazed lustful look in her eyes, Brian gulped as he realize that she was going to be a tough cookie to crack.

After some time, both of them did it at least four more times, which caused some of the women to get a little anxious for their turn with the young stud. On their last round, Brian was on top of Symmetra in a missionary position with this member going in and out of her at intense speeds, creating all sorts of slick slippery and slapping sounds. And then finally, you let loose his last load into her, which was the finishing blow for her. Her libido was satisfied and she could not go for another round, for a while at least. Brian sat down for a moment to catch his breath, but from behind and he felt two big and soft objects wrapping around his head, which were clearly not arms as he's felt arms wrapping around his chest. He turn for a moment to see a very cute and beautiful woman wearing glasses and has a bun for her hairstyle, she said "Hello little boy, are you ready to go again?" Somehow, he got this sensation that she was going to be more easier than the others and she was somewhat reliable. He then asked "yeah, sure, what was your name again?" She then replied "It's Mei, Mei-Ling Zhou."

* * *

 **~ Welp, we know what Symmetra can do with her "flexibility" behind all her "order", now we have the lovable Mei who is Bae!**

 **~ However, that will have to wait as I am going to be on vacation from August 17 to September 14, but do not fret my friends, for in that time I will be inspired to continue my "Anime Playboy" stries once again!**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	12. Mei-Ling Zhou

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to experience the internet's appreciated WAIFU Mei-Ling Zhou!**

 **I also wanted to say, sorry I did not get to upload more chapters for this story, had a lot on my plate and wanted to do more other stories, but with "A Not So Quiet Life" voting poll up, I thought I would give it a break and work on this for a bit.**

 **read through to the end, you will find this chapter interesting, especially for today!**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content**

 *** If you don't like it don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian was blushing more than usual, when he was gazing at the beautiful woman sitting right across from in on the bed. She was very curvaceous in all the places, more so than all the other women he slept with so far. She easily has one of the biggest bosom of the lot, they we're perfectly soft, droopy, round and all natural.

Her face was of pure innocence, with Rosie cheeks, a cute smile, two short bangs from her brown hair that is fashioned into a bun as she sports brown eyes. Her name was Mei-Ling Zhou, she was a former Climatologist of Overwatch, but since the environment was saved, she returned to normal computer desk duty.

She then cutely pushed her glasses up as she then said to the young man "Sorry if I happen to make your feel uncomfortable right now." Brian then snapped out of his amazement of the woman and replied "No, no need to apologize, I was just taken back at how gorgeous you are."

Mei was blushing a lot more and was getting nervous herself, she then said "I am glad to here it, so, how about I let you lead first." Brian then replied "Alright." As he then slowly started to crawl over to her, as he got close enough, he could tell she was plump up close. Mei, got even more nervous, she's never been with anyone before and was worried if it was her age (she is 40 chronologically with a body of a 31 year old) or that she was "thick".

Brian then placed one of his hands on her thigh, this caused a sudden shock to run up her body. Brian then rubbed his hand up her, though she was still shaking, she was slowly becoming accustomed to the feeling. Brian's heart was beating rapidly, as her legs felt so soft, and so was her belly and waist as he hand move up, until finally, he reached her round and busty boobs.

As soon as he got his hand on one of them, he brought his hand to the other, as he then had the full experience. Both breasts were soft, squishy and jiggly to the touch as he fingers could easily sink into the melons. Mei was starting to moan and even bit her finger to try and suppress her moans, she even let Brian continue.

Brian then proceeded to massage her large milk bags, they were not that heavy to his surprise. As he got them all felt up and sensitive, he then started to pinch her nipples, which are accompanied with rather sexy large aureoles. Mei could not resist the feeling being administered and thus was forced to moan out loud, it was a rather sexy moan that even tugged at Brian's heart strings.

Brian did ask her "Ms. Mei, are you alright?" Mei then turned with a smile that would make her the perfect waifu. She then replied "I am, sorry, it just felt so wonderful that I just could not hold it in, please, continue, do what you want." Brian gulped and nodded as he then proceeded to take things further, where he then lifted one of her large boobs and proceeded to suckle on her nipple.

Mei was waving her head around left to right from the sensitivity that she was experiencing from Brian's sucking. Brian had never felt nor tasted something this pure or good before, though her nipples are hard, they were surprisingly soft to the touch. With each suckle, was like sucking and squeezing on a fresh gummy bear, it tasted so fine and yet chewy.

Mei's body was twitching from the intense sensitivity, she then wrapped one of her hands around his head as her fingers combed his hair. She was holding him close to keep him intimate with her as much as possible as he was sucking her breasts. And while she managed to regain some sense of control, she reached down with her other hand and started to stroke Brian's massive member.

Brian was grunting as well from how soft and delicate her hand is when she is lightly stroking his member. She was doing this for a while, as she managed to get his member more wet with his pre cum leaking out. They then looked at each other and Mei said "I think it is time we get things started, lay down and I will join you."

With that Brian did just that as he laid down on the bed, she stood up, moved over him, and then started to straddle him. Brian was aw struck by the sight before him, he plump body with her untouched womanhood being lowered onto his face. Eventually, her womanhood landed right on top of his face, smothering him with a face full of heaven.

As Brian then starts to lick her womanhood, he was also sniffing her crotch area as well, to get a good smell of her feminine scent. Mei was moaning loudly as Brian went to town on her with his hands gripping her hips to keep her in place and to caress her. Mei then leaned down where her massive breasts then pressed firmly against his crotch as his member is firmly standing straight up.

Mei was breathing heavily from the intense heat of his glorious manhood, as she just blushed heavily, she then reached for the meat pole. As soon as she grabbed it, she feels it pulsing, eager to get to find pleasure some more. Once it was prepared, she then proceeded to bring her head down and then start to give him a blowjob.

She started it off small, with she opened her mouth and then started to lick his member's tip. While Brian was grunting as he was smothered by her crotch, Mei was tensing up a bit. The reason for that was since this was the first time she has ever done this, as she tasted the intimacy of him and all the other women.

However, she would not be deterred, for she continued to lick his member, her tastebuds would accommodate his strong taste. As she then got his head even the underside of his member all licked and lubed up, she then decided it was time to go on to the next phase. She opened her mouth even wider and then lowered her head down to fully envelope his member into her mouth.

Brian grunted even more, while he was down there, and all grunting caused vibrations that resonated and sent waves of pleasure through Mei. Brian was also managing to use his tongue to go deep into her womanhood and lick deep into her tunnel. And while he was doing that, his nose even found itself way to her rear end, where he got a whiff of her back side, he was totally intoxicated by it.

As Brian continued to play with her down there and massage her hips and thighs, Mei was still working his pole. As she bobbled her head up and down on his penis, her hands arched around the back of his thighs. He mouth was getting filled with each bobble, managing to reach all the way to the back of her throat.

She was doing this for quite some time, getting her mouth strained with the scent of his manhood. She wanted to keep going, but her damned need for air forced her to remove herself from him. Her breath, hot and humid was breathing heavily, she realized after regaining her composure that she was getting close to her first climax.

She had to think of something that will get him off as well, she would not want to be the only one that will get off. She then got an idea that passed through her mind, where she then leaned up a bit to then use her massive bosom to envelop his member. Brian then at that moment felt such a soft and squishy sensation wrapping around his member with an pleasant inferno like heat.

Mei was not surprised at all at the moment for she knew that his member was big, that the tip could pop up out of her breasts. She then proceeded to start to massage her breasts together against his member to make him feel good. She was using all sorts of motion to get him off, smothering her breasts together, rubbing up and down, gyrating together, etc..

Brian felt good in all the right spots, as Mei was making very bold moves to make him go over the edge, even started to suck and lick his head. Brian has to do something himself to make sure he doesn't blow as well, so he decided to take action as well. He then managed to break free for a moment from her plump crotch, his face slathered in her vaginal juices.

Brian then moved his mouth to her most sensitive part with his tongue, her clitoris. As soon as he started to flick at it with his tongue, Mei started to scream while his member was in her mouth. She even tried to move up from the tension that was building in her but was locked in place with Brian's surprisingly strong arm.

Mei used all of her mental will power to keep herself in check while her shaking motions was causing his member to shake as well. Brian grunted from this too, but he has one more card to play to help Mei cum with him at least. Brian then moved his other arm from her waist and then brought it down between her two large and round buttcheeks.

And with one swift motion, after spreading her buns, he started to finger her tight, puckered up butthole. Mei could not afford to restrain herself anymore, and would just let the pleasure flow over her. This would not last however as she continued to play with his manhood as well, until finally, the two of them let go.

Mei was hit in the face with his first load, but then managed to envelope her mouth around his member to catch the rest. While on Brian's end, he managed to het his mouth around her womanhood and receive all of her love juices that she squirted from her. This lasted for a full minute but both of them are lost in the oceans of ecstasy where they would just surrender to it.

Eventually however, their climaxes died down as both of them got a meals worth of their respective fluids into their bellies. Mei was the first to remove herself from his sexual organ, and when Brian managed to get free from her vagina. They were both breathing heavily from their intense 69 positon sex, but both were extremely happy they did this.

Mean while as the rest of the women were socializing amongst themselves, there were three young ladies that were still watching. And one of them being Efi asked "So, I wonder if we will lose our minds as well when it's our turn." Then the other girl Alejandra replied "I-I am not so sure, I cannot believe it still that my first time will be with a grind, I told my mama that I am not a baby anymore but still!"

Then the third girl, Hana Song replied while hugging her from behind "Don't worry, though Efi is surprisingly optimistic and unafraid, I am nervou too, so I will be here for you." Alejandra smiled while throwing one of her pigtails over her shoulders. Then the door opened and people heard a voice that said "Sorry I'm late, did I miss anythi-WAT!?" She was looking around in surprise to see woman all naked and to see the young man having his way with one of them, but she was not alone.

But then Tracer came along and said "Ah Ashe, Echo and Yuna Lee, also known as " ", it is so good to see you! Your friend Hana is over there with the other young lasses getting along if you want to join them." Yuna Lee was a is a member of South Korean's Mobile Exo-Forces, same as Hana (even same e-sports team). She was currently wearing skimpy lace string shirt with a leather jacket and matching pants. She was around the same age as Hana, with a more serious face with dark, short brunette hair, straight, combed down curls, with her right side having larger bangs.

While Elizabeth Caledonia Ash (or simply "Ashe"), where she was once a member of an American high society family who got into a lot of trouble. But then she turned to a life of crime with the Deadlock Gang, had a falling out with McCree. She wears a black, white and gray western style clothing, with a neat cowboy hat. As for other features, she was 39, sports a unique tattoo under her left forearm, she has short white hair with a noticeable bang on the left side, with eye liner and crimson red lips and eyes.

As for Echo, she is a unique Omnic that has been a partner to McCree for an indefinite amount of time. She has a holographic projected face while a slick, white, robotic body, edgy in many places. With wings being sported on her back which seems to give her some sort of angelic look, like Mercy.

Echo then said "Greetings Miss Tracer, it is good to see you again." Tracer replied "Good to have you here as well, that way Orisa would not feel alone when it is her turn if you want talk to her." Echo replied "Sure, where is she?" Tracer pointed to Orisa's humanoid form who looked back and waved.

This made Echo ask "Are you sure she is an Omnic? She looks human to me." Tracer then replied "Don't worry luv, she may not look it, she is definitely Omnic, but she just got some modifications for this particular moment, if you would like, you can go talk to her about getting mods as well." Echo then bowed her head and said "Very well, will do so" and then she went off.

Yuna was stuttering and shocked no one is surprised as she tried to comprehend what is going on, she then asked "What is going on here, why is this some sort of Orgy party!?" Tracer then replied "Well since the world is saved and there is more free time on our hands, we decided it was time to finally indulge in our biggest desires." While Yuna was confused by this, Ashe then asked "And what desires are those pray tell?"

Tracer then said "Why the desire of all women, to become mothers to this handsome bloke right there!" Yuna was beyond surprise, while Ashe appears to have a more composed expression as she replied "While that sounds fun, I ain't that kind of girl, I am not willing to just whore myself out just for anyone without seeing the right merchandise." She then looked yonder to the bed to see Brian, slim, young and has a big package between his legs. Ashe smiled as she said "Well that being said, now you got my attention." With that, she then started to undress.

Yuna soon turned to pure hysteria, she then shouted "No, this is crazy, all of you are crazy, I will be having none of this, I should be reporting you to the authorities at once!" Tracer then said while rubbing the back of her head "Yeah, see we thought you might say that." And the last thing Yuna knew, she was jumped by a few other women, were she was then stripped and was prepared, Ashe sighed in how she can be a sour puss.

Meanwhile back Brian and Mei, now that they were calmed down from their intense orgasms, they were prepared to continue. As Mei was about to speak, she saw that Brian laid down on the bed which confused her. Brian then said with a blush on his face "Ms. Mei, if you would like, do you want to do it on top of me? I mean, let you take the lead?"

Mei realized what he meant, he was giving her the choice and letting her feel comfortable in her first time. She then smiled and replied "Very well, Xièxiè.(Thank you)" as her heart was beating for him. She then crawled on top of him and then straddled his crotch, at first she was just rubbing her crotch against his, getting him all riled up for the main course.

Though she still has some insecurities, and said with her arms placed above her breasts and blushed as she said "I hope you do not find me repulsive nor uncomfortable above you, I have a bit of 'Thickness' to me." Brian then said with a determined and serious face as he gripped her hips and butt quickly "There is nothing to be ashamed of, if that were the case, why would want to do this, the fact that I find you astonishing says it all."

Mei's heart is beating rapidly after what he just said, there were no more room for insecurities in her mind now. And now she just lifted herself up, grasped his massive member, leveled it out to her folds and then plunged down deep into her womanhood. Mei was shouting out loud as the massive thing totally and suddenly stretched her out and ripped through her barrier.

Her body was shaking, and the shaking was causing Brian to shake as well, from the intense tightness that he was feeling from her. Both were struggling to get a hold of themselves, but they managed to calm down and become accustomed to their sensations. Where they were now staring into each other's eyes with passionate lust, she was leaning forward with her hands embraced by Brian's.

And after a bit of soul gazing, they were ready, they nodded and Mei then proceeded to thrust up and down on his member. She started off slowly with rising up, and then dropped down, slamming her pelvis against his. The repeated actions was sending slapping sounds of flesh careening across the room, louder and louder.

Mei and Brian were moaning like hell from the intense pleasure they were experiencing at the moment. Sweat being drawn from each pour of their bodies, the heat of their love making rising and the smell of intimacy intensifying. Eventually, they managed to get use to the repeated patterns, that Mei managed to find the balance to her body and placed her hands onto Brian's knees as his hands found her thighs.

This was going on for a while, Mei could feel that her next climax was building, with Brian's thrusting increasing and gaining more force. Mei continued to gasp between each thrust as her libido was building as well, soon could not be contained. However, she felt his hands move up her form and then with one swift thrust of his hips, found herself laying down on him.

Mei said as she pressed her plump chest against his slim chest "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" Brian said with a smile "No reason to be sorry, I just wanted to make you comfortable by being close to me." While they both smiled as they both continued to moan with delight, their feelings got the better of them and then their faces started to inch closer and closer to each other, until finally, they locked lips in a heated kiss.

Brian liked that her lips were plump and juicy, mashing against his lips, as they then opened their mouths. As they did, they then started their tongue dance with each other, their tongues exchanging saliva with one another. They continued to moan while their mouths were connected to one another as they shared their breaths as well.

As they continued too lock lips and make out with one another, their arms wrapped around each other holding each other romantic like. Brian's thrusting only increased even more as he felt his climax beginning to reach its peak so he wanted to make sure Mei got there as well. Surprisingly for her first time, she actually managed to hold out against someone younger than her and has more experience.

However, things would soon come to an end, with Brian's thrusting becoming mor ferocious than ever. Brian then managed to warn Mei "Ms. Mei, I'm about to cum!" But then, he felt her give him another kiss on the lips, though he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, but he could not hold back anymore, after a few more thrusts, he let loose into her while she let loose around him.

This went on for more than a minute, as Mei's love juices were released once again, staining Brian's crotch. And while her vaginal walls tightened up with all her might, Brian was busy letting loose his load deep into her womb. All the two could do was hold up and keep riding the waves while they make out with one another with fiery goodness.

But then finally, after more than a minute, their climaxes finally died down, as their bodies relaxes and just laid there connected to one another. They were breathing heavily with the atmosphere reeking of sex and passion for one another. But after a moment of rest, they finally regained their composure, Mei looked down at Brian again who they were both holding each other tightly.

Brian then said "Sorry, about cumming inside you, I wasn't sure what you wanted after I told you." Mei smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and said "No need to apologize, this is what we wanted after all, I cannot wait to have your child." Brian's heat skipped a beat when she looked at him with such an innocent expression, he could only think "She is such a Waifu!"

And in a sudden swift movement, Mei was then flipped over to her back side and Brian was now laying on top of her, holding her tightly. Mei confused ask "Brian, you can keep going?" Brian then said "Yes, of course, if you don't mind, I would like to do it once more!" Mei smiled, and then moved her hands up, to remove both her glasses and the bun in her hair to let it fall, which Brian was entranced.

And then, she wrapped her arms around his back head and replied "Yes, you can do it again." With that, his arms hooked beneath her arms, his head resting against her large, soft fleshy marshmallow of breasts. And with his member still hard and still inside her, he started to thrust again, with Mei's legs wrapped around his hips. They then proceeded to go another round, but this time in a beautiful missionary position.

Mei was moaning the whole time, she could not get over how good Brian felt, he was definitely living up to his potential. His member even while on top of her still managed to reach the cervix of her baby each time. And every pounding motions, he could feel that his previous load was still in there and not leaking out.

With each thrust, their bodies shakes and shambles around, with Brian's head resting on her breasts, he could feel their jiggling motions. It was like being on a pillow in heaven, to be able to sleep comfortably while being able to be connected to an angel on earth. And with the combination of their sweat, heat and smell, it only added to the intimate efforts and relaxation.

Brian only thrusted harder than before as he could feel his ballsac slapping against her butt with each thrust forward. Mei felt this tingling feeling to be both ticklish and pleasant as it only adds to her body being ravished. Mei continued to gasp and moan more as she was holding Brian even closer than before, not wanting him to get away.

They could go on forever, however, they were reaching the end of their ropes with their next climaxes coming up shortly. Brian grunted as he started to thrust faster and faster, where he then said "Mei, I am cumming!" Mei then said "Do it! Cum in me!" With that, before their inevitable climaxes, they both looked at each other and kissed once again.

And then finally, after a few more thrusts, Brian and Mei let loose their climaxes, both stronger than before. This once again lasted for more than minutes, as both of them were holding each other tightly. As both of them were riding the waves, Mei once again let loose a flood of her love juices around his crotch as Brian let loose another turret of semen into her, which soon spilled over.

Soon afterwards, they were done with their epic climaxes, both were breathing heavily while still holding each other tightly. However, one still had strength as he managed to regain his composure and looked down to see that Mei was all tuckered out. Brian then said "Sorry Mei, if I was too rough with you." Mei then said before drifting off to sleep "No need, you were my first, and that was the best thing I ever felt."

As they both smiled, Brian then felt Tracer's hand on his shoulder to get his attention "Alrighty luv, now that Mei got her helping of you and you claimed her first time, why don't you take on Gals who are around your age group." Brian then said well I think I am up to the challenge, as he then looked to see four girls before him. Tracer then said "I would like to introduce Efi, Alejandra, Hana Song and Yuna Lee!" While three of the girls were prepped to go with him (more or less with some of them nervous), Yuna was bound and gagged since she refused to cooperate. Brian might have to play this safely.

* * *

 **~ Welp, There you have it, Mei now has someone cherish this world with in the future. Now it is time for girls around his age, Efi, Hana, Yuna** **, Alejandra.**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ Since Blizzcon happened today and with 's cinematic short happened a while back, I had to rewrite this story a bit to add in the new characters.**

 **~ if it is just for commenting, leave it in the comment section**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	13. Efi, Alejandra, Hana, Yuna

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to finally find joy with experience from ladies roughly his own age, Efi from Numbani, Alejandra from Mexico, Hana ( ) and Yuna ( ) from South Korea.**

 **Before going forward, I would like those who are aware to know that the girls are of age of consent by their nations standards, and ours.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content**

 *** If you don't like it don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian was feeling a little bit nervous himself, and he knew that, before he was with women who are much older than him. Now, he is about to go all the way with girls around his own age group, and he has not gotten there before. He honestly does not know what to do as all he could do at this moment was just stare in awe at the young ladies.

Efi was sitting kneeling on the bed with her arms above her head with a smile on her face, she is totally naked as well with a petite dark skin form. Alejandra was sitting across from her in a same position, naked, tan skin but has her arms crossed across her chest. While she was naked, she has a petite form as well, she was roughly around Brian's age and has a small developed chest.

With Hana, she was definitely more developed than the other two, but not as an adult as she was 19. She was naked and has a nervous smile as well while she has slight curvaceous form, she has perky boobs as well. While her friend Yuna was busy being tied up, she was around Hana's age and has the same curves and body shape.

Out of all the girls, Efi was the only one not afraid to approach Brian, as she did, she wrapped her arms around Brian's. She then said as she got closer "So, Brian right? I have been waiting for a long time to get a turn with you, I hope you don't mind if I take the lead right away!?" Brian then said "Sure, I g-" he was stopped when Efi planted her lips on his in a fiery kiss.

For a young genius progeny of Nigeria, she has a rather impressive sex drive that goes beyond being curious. While the other girls were surprised by her assertiveness, Brian was as well, she then wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Her lips were soft and fresh, Brian could not resist the feeling and had to return the favor.

Brian then wrapped his hands around her body, her slim back, and one around to grasp her tight, cute butt. Efi then moaned in their kiss as they could feel their tongues colliding against one another. Their breaths and saliva mixing well with intense tongue play, this could go on forever, but they have other things to do.

So then, Efi then started to stroke Brian's erection, it was massive in her hands, Brian was moaning in her mouth. Eventually, she removed her lips from his as she still continued to stroke his member. She then said as she looked down "I guess it is time we get things underway, right gals?"

Hana, Alejandra and Yuna's attentions were caught by this, but then their faces became red and their hearts beating. Then they came to realize that they were now going to get it one with this handsome boy. They decided that now is not the time to wait anymore, now is the time start, as they moved over over to them, while Hana carried over Yuna who was still tied up.

Yuna was now laying down sideways on the bed as she was barring witness to the erotic sight that was being displayed before her. Brian was now lying on his back, where Efi got into a 69 position, as he got a face full of her pussy. Where as Efi was now face to face with his massive erection, strong and pulsing, while both Alejandra and Hana got on either side of them.

Hana nervously said "Wow, it is much bigger up close than before." Alejandra then added "This looks like the baguettes back at my mama's bakery." Efi then said while grunting from Brian's licking "Alright gals, it is time we get this show underway!" As Efi then started to stroke his member with nice pistoning pace with her hands.

While Hana and Ale were both nervous and mesmerized by Brian's member, Efi then said in irritation "Geez, I cannot believe I am the only one old enough with the nerve to start." And with that, Efi then opened her mouth and then enveloped his member into her mouth. Hana and Ale looked on in amazement that she could gulp down such a big thing with a tiny mouth.

However, it was indeed massive for her, which she was gagging a bit from the head of his penis hitting her throat. Though she managed to overcome this with breathing through her nose as she has a more peaceful experience. With that out of the way, she now started to bobble her head up and down as much as she could.

While she was doing that, both Hana and Ale were now pushed into going along with them. Where as Ale then started to lick the underside of his member, the part which Efi could not reach with her mouth. As for Hana, she then focused on his manly testicles, sucking on each ball with her mouth and even licking them.

Yuna on the other hand was forced to watch every moment of this, though she thought that this was wrong, she felt herself getting turned on. Watching as the three girls all paying erotic like attention to the massive meat rod that was not so far away from her. Seeing them lick, suck and fondling him good while her body warms up and her womanhood becomes arousingly irritated.

The girls were at first unsure about doing this, but overtime, they were becoming unexpectedly infatuated with Brian. Their bodies becoming warm, their faces blushing like a tomato and sweat is starting to emanate from their pores. As they each managed to get a taste of his member where their taste buds experience past intercourses.

This went on for a long time now, though Brian wished for this to go on more, having the new experience with girls around his age was something different. The gals then licked and sucked his member and balls for a few more times and then finally, Brian climaxed his large load. His load was so massive that Efi couldn't swallow it all and was forced to remove herself from it. He then sprayed the rest of the load all up in the air and flew onto the girls' faces and even landed in their mouths.

The young ladies were then flabbergasted from the intense aroma that was his essence heat and scent. It was so intense that it overpowered their sensation that they were completely zoned out with delight. The heat was overpowering their own rising body heat while the semen on their bodies were stinking of fish.

However he wasn't the only one to climax at that moment, Efi as well managed to climax, which was right on his face. She has very fresh love juices that she produced from her womanhood which Brian eagerly lapped up. He keyed his arms placed on her hips to keep her close so he can drink the rest of it.

This lasted for a minute before both of them came down from their climaxes. As they all calmed down, Alejandra said as she was breathing heavily "ay caramba, I never imagined that such a thing would cause me to actually be infatuated!" As she was smearing the semen on her tan body. Hana then said as she managed to swallow some of the essence in her mouth "Me neither, and my lower region is getting all tingly."

Efi then managed to swallow the essence that was in her mouth in a big gulp, feeling as if she had a full meal. As she exhaled in quivering delight, she then said "I guess it is time we got things underway!" As she turned around, she got to see a relaxed smiling face on Brian's face as he replied "Very well, let's make you a woman."

Efi then smiled back as she then mounted Brian in a cowgirl position, she was squatting over his member right now to position his member. Her hands were grasped around Brian's hands as she was getting ready, however, she was getting nervous for once. As her vagina entrance was being pressed against by Brian's member's tip, she was starting to shake, her nervousness getting the best of her.

However, as she was lifting herself up, her foot slipped, and then suddenly dropped down onto his member. Efi's eyes widened and her body quivered and shuddered from his massive member's invasion of her now deflowered womanhood. Efi then shouted in both pleasure and pain as Brian was tensing up as well from how tight and small her inner folds are.

As the other girls watched in surprise from the spontaneous reaction Efi was showing in that moment of penetration. Brian then looked up to see her still tense and shaky in her breath, he managed to ask "Are you alright, should we stop?" In response, Efi just dropped down and hugged Brian and said "No, we came this far, and I want to see it through."

With that the two stared into each other's eyes, Brian could see the struggle yet determined look she was giving. Brian then nodded and then the two kissed again with delight and joy, where Efi was now accustomed to the size. She then proceeded to lift her hips up and down on his member, slowly up and slam right down.

Efi could feel it, she said "Oh god, your manhood is amazing! I feel like having mini climaxes with each thrust." Brian was just laying down with his hands gripping her thighs and hips as Efi moved back up to balance herself with her arms on his chest. Though it started out slow, they were starting to work their way up faster than before with each piston.

As the two were now getting it on, Hana, Ale and Yuna were just sitting close by, helpless to watch the show. Were as Hana and Ale were feeling the sexual frustration building in between their legs. Though they could touch themselves at any time, Yuna however was tied up and could not relieve herself.

Though Efi was lost in the throes of passion, she was looking at her friends to see their painful expressions of waiting. She then said while gasping between each thrust "Alright Hana, Ale, come closer, we need to give you relief as well." With that Hana and Ale moved on either size of Brian, and then Efi said "Ok, Brian, time to share your hands with the others."

And then Brian understood and removed his hands from her thighs and then to both Hana and Ale. Where he then started to finger their womanhood, Hana and Ale were moaning fiercely from the sudden invasion. Their vaginas were making all sorts of wet noises that are noticeable for those with good hearing with his fingers fidgeting around inside, rubbing and thrusting all around.

Yuna however was forced to watch and agonize in the need for release, watching as Hana and Ale squirm, their their heads around and arch their backs as Brian continues to finger them. And as Brian continues to thrust his member in and out of Efi as she was moaning and gasping as well. She is swerving her body around in a wavy motion so that the pleasure would ride her body.

As the thrusting started to increase in pace, Efi realized that she would not last much longer as this was her first time. But then she said as she was bouncing up and down more sporadically "Brian, I'm cumming!" Brian then said "Me too, you should get off before it's too late!" However, Efi remained, she slammed down hard and started to gyrate her hips as she has almost fully enveloped his member.

Efi then said "No, I intend to go back home to Numbani as a woman and a mother!" Brian was about to talk but then he felt a sudden tightness around his member, he then saw that Efi then climaxed as she yelped out loud. As her muscles tightened around his member and she let loose her love juices around his member.

Though she was still climaxing, it was not long after that Brian finally let loose his climax as well as his essence went straight inside her. While he was filling her up, his fingers were on the verge of making the other two young ladies climax as well. After after a few more thrusts, he makes both Hana and Ale climax at the same time.

While Brian's crotch was being stained with Efi's love juices, her womb was being filled up with his virile essence. As they both were still riding the waves, Hana and Ale were riding their own waves of pleasure as Brian's hands were soaked with their love juices as well. This lasted a couple of minutes until finally they came down from their climaxes, all four of them slumped down as they were relaxing from the tension they caused.

As Brian was calming down and breathing heavily, Efi then just rested on his chest and then hugged him. When Brian looked down, she had the cutest smile filled with affection, and then Brian smiled and brought his arms around to embrace her as well. Though she wanted to be in that embrace forever, she knew there were others waiting.

So then she got off of Brian, rolled over onto her back laid down comfortably, Brian leaned up and looked over to the other two young ladies. They then recovered from their orgasms as well and looked at him as well, where Brian asked "So, who's next?" Hana then looked over to her teammate Yuna and smiled with sympathy for her frustration.

Hana then said "Ale, why don't you go ahead, I wish to take care of Yuna, get her ready." Ale then nodded her head in compliance and then turned over to Brian, she had to admit, his slim form was rather attractive to her. Brian then moved over to her and placed his hands on her arms to try and comfort her in any way he can.

Brian then said "Hey, you don't have to be afraid, because you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ale was understanding him a little better now and felt more comfortable around him, as she then moved her arms around his back. She then closed the distance with her body touching his and said "No, I am fine now, let us do this." With that the two then closed gap and gave each other a kiss.

As the two kissed each other, Hana moved over to see Yuna still gaged and bound struggling a bit as Hana moved over her. She then said "Sorry Yuna, I know this is not how you were expecting things to play out, but we will work together to make things work out." Yuna was confused by what she meant and saw Hana move down her body and saw where she was aiming. But as she struggled, it was too late, Hana was starting to eat out her womanhood.

While they were busy with some girl on girl action, the rest of the ladies in the room were still socializing. Well except for one, Zarya who was wondering about what Brian said to her while they were together. She then looked to Sombra who was just sitting there watching the show and thought it was time.

Zarya then reached for her phone and dialed a number, it answered and heard a reply saying "Hello?" Zarya then said "Hello Lynx Seventeen, it's been a while hasn't it?" Lynx then said "Indeed it has, how can I help you today?" Zarya then said "I need you to do some research for me, it is about a certain hacker."

While Zarya was busy talking with her informant about finding info about Sombra, Brian and Alejandra's kiss was heating up. Their youthful lips embracing and smothering against each other, and with their mouths open, their tongues clashed. Ale was letting her passion get the best of her as she never felt so happy in her life as of now.

Ale then moved one of her arms down to start and stroke his still hard member to get it all sensitive again. Brian then moved one of his arms down and started to massage her cute tooshie with great attention. Both of them were moaning in each other's mouths from the teasing that they were doing to one another.

After a while of doing this, they then removed each other's lips from one another with a saliva string still connecting them. Brian then said "Alright, let's get started." Ale then stopped Brian and said "Wait, I would like to do it this way." Brian confused was led down by Ale as she then turned around and laid down on her side and lifted her leg up.

Brian realized what she wanted and then asked "Ale, are you sure this is how you want your first time?" Though Ale was blushing madly, she replied with confidence "I am, and to let you feel good as well." Brian then replied with assurance "Ok, and I want you to feel good as well."

With that, he got down behind her, laying on his side as well as they got into a spooning position. Brian's arm keeping her leg up, his other hand slipping underneath her waist with his face close to her ear. His member then found her womanhood, with a small pressure at first, Alejandra was gritting her teeth as she prepared to what she thought was a painful start.

And then with a final nudge, her barrier broke and Brian was now fully in, Ale's face was contorted with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Brian was grunting as well, she was as tight as Efi was, so he remained still and fought off the pressure squeezing him. Ale was tearing up as well when she was gasping out loud were she grasped the bed with one hand and hooked her other hand around Brian's head.

Brian then looked to Ale and then asked "Are you alright?" Ale then calmed down a bit and turned her head to give him a peck on the lips and said "I'm alright now, please continue." With that, Brian's member then started to slowly thrust in and out of her with a generous rhythm.

Meanwhile, Hana's mouth was busy giving Yuna's womanhood a good sucking and licking. Yuna's body was quivering around as she could feel her teammate's mouth making her leak down there more and more. Hana had her arms hooked around Yuna's legs to keep her steady as she did her work.

While Hana was just brushing her entrance with her tongue, it still sent sensitive shivered down Yuna's spine. Her eyes rolling back as her face became flustered with delight, she had no idea that something like this would feel good. Her back then arched by pure instinct, as if it was desperately trying to get more of her to please her on its own.

While that was going on, Brian increasing his thrusting into Alejandra, this was causing her slightly protruding breasts to jiggle out. Ale was continuing to gaps in between thrusts as sometimes says "Dios Mío" as she feels him nibbling between her neck and shoulder. The foreplay that she was experiencing was unlike anything she had known before while living with her mother.

His thrusting only increased as to build on the experience they were both feeling, Brian was even massaging his hands across her body. Ale was losing her sense of self, with Brian now blowing and teasing the lobe of her ear, she felt like this would last forever. However, this would not last, as she was about to come, she then told him while Brian replied "Me too, I'm about to cum soon as well!"

They continued on with the sex, while with Hana and Yuna were getting to the good parts. Yuna continued to struggle, while Hana continued to lick, she had no idea that she had this interest, but Hana was not complaining. Yuna managed to barely hold on for a long time with her strong will, but that was coming to an end with Hana now applying her fingers.

Hana was certain that if she use her fingers that she would certainly getYuna off, but in another place. Yuna then felt Hana's hand move downward, and by the time she realized it it was too late, Hana found her target. She stuck her middle finger up her friend's rear end, and started to poke at her in and out at great speeds.

This would cause Yuna to climax soon, she cannot possibly overcome a feeling like this as her body struggled more. Meanwhile, Brian and Alejandra were both coming to their respective climaxes as well. While she still had strength she then shouted "Please, cum inside me, let me bare your child!"

With that, they then kissed once more, and after a few more hard thrusts, Brian and Ale both came together. while Hana finally managed to make Yuna climax at the same time as well, as is Hana lapping up her love juices. Both pairs were overwhelmed by the intensity of their respective partners' sexual advancements that their minds were going blank.

This lasted for more than a minute as both of them were still climaxing, until finally, they were finished. With Brian and Alejandra just laying down on their sides curled up to each other, sweating and breathing heavily. With his member slipping out of her ravished womanhood, Brian then grasped on of her braided hair strands and lightly smelled it.

Ale then looked back and saw Brian say "Your hair is lovely and smells nice." Ale then smiled back and kissed him. She then replied "Thank you for the comment, and thank you for the gift." As she rubbed her filled belly. Brian then said "You are welcome." But then was caught off guard by Efi who said "Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment, but there are two more ladies who needs your attention."

Brian then saw something truly erotic, as Hana Song and Yuna Lee we're resting not far from him. Where Hana was mounted on top of Yuna as their genitalia were presented to him. As he stared, Efi then said "Go get them tiger, I will keep Ale happy." Brian then looked to Ale and she said "Go ahead, don't keep them waiting."

Brian nodded and did just that, he crawled over and saw that both of them did not need any foreplay to get them wet. Hana then leaned up, snaked her arm around Brian's neck and brought him closer to get his attention. Hana then said "I am not who I was before, nervous, unsure, now we are fully determined, and prepared for your libido."

Brian then said "Alright, then let us get to i-" he was cut off as he was drawn in for a strong kiss. Brian could not believe it, he had heard of the famous and duo and liked their videos, the best gaming teammates in South Korea. And now, right here at this very moment, he was locking lips with right now, he lips are just as good as they are in appearance.

Their lips continued to mash against each other with sexual pressure, the passion in their eyes only grew as the two showed lovely blushing. And then the two started to do tongue battle with one another, their saliva mixing and exchanging with each other. As their hot and wet make up was progressing, their naked and hot bodies were rubbing against each other.

This went on for a while, until finally, Hana pulled away from Brian, while confused a bit, Hana then said "Don't forget who else is here." Brian looked down to see Yuna blushing madly as she looked away and said "Don't get me wrong, I am simply doing this now because no one will not associate me with you people now!" Brian then nodded as he then scooted down so that he was now inches away from her face.

Her face was blushing more, she could not formulate a proper response, until finally, Brian pressed his lips against hers. Yuna could not believe this was happening, her first kiss, taking by someone a year or two younger than herself, while she was in the prime of her youth. However, that shock soon dissipated as it was replaced by something she did not expect, lust.

Where her lips being brushed against by his own, his lips were both smooth, soft yet masculine at the same time. The feeling was rather pleasant against her own lips, as she started to instinctively rub her lips against his as well. Where her mouth then opened for him to insert his tongue into her mouth and started to rub and probe her inners with his taste.

This lasted for a long time, What with his saliva now mixing with Yuna's as well, getting a very intoxicating taste. Until finally, they separated, which by reflect left Yuna feeling lonely, where Hana then got on top again. Hana then said as Brian remained behind them "Alright Brian, it is time, you get to finally have both our first times."

Brian knew what she had implied by that statement, at first got closer, where his massive member was now sandwiched between the entrances of their womanhoods. Hana and Yuna were both moaning from this feeling, where the slickness of his already wet member rubbing between their folds. When both of them were good and wet that they started leaking after a few thrusts, Brian then decided it was time to go to the main event.

His hands were on Hana's rear end, she like Efi and Ale, has a cute, well shaped butt. So then, after a bit of time of decision making, Brian made a choice, he was going to start with Hana. His member then pressed against her entranced, Hana's voice started to crackle a bit, until after a bit of pressure, Brian then thrusted all the way in.

Hana was gasping out loud as she was holding onto Yuna for support, Yuna in response to her tight grip embraced her as well. Brian had to wait like the other girls because she was very tight, considering this was her first time. Brian then managed to say after grunting a bit "Are you alright Hana? Do you want to wait a bit more?"

Hana after grunting as well and holding off her urge to climax turned her head with tears of joy in her eyes and said "No, I am fine, please, keep going." Yuna looking up at her with surprise, then then thought "Does sex really feel that great at first times?" With that said, Brian nodded and with no more hesitation, he started to thrust in and out of her.

At first it was slow, to get Hana into the mood of the sexual experience she was being physically taught now. With each thrust, in and out of her, slow then hard, she felt that each impact was sending ripples of pleasure and lightning surging through her body. And with Brian's hands caressing her body, she was finding it relaxing that she had someone that was treating her right. After a bit of thrusting and getting her accommodated, Brian then decided to start Yuna's turn.

Yuna at first was confused as the thrusting stopped, but then she felt her entrance being pushed in. Yuna gasped and said "Please, go slow and soft at least, this is my first ti-" But she was cut off as with a little more force, Brian then thrusted all the way into her womb, while breaking her barrier. Yuna was gasping in a mixture of pain and joy, like Hana, she was tight as well, Brian was grunting While Yuna shouted "Idiot, I said slowly!"

However Yuna was then drowned out by pleasure shortly after her womanhood was penetrated. Brian then said after grunting and waiting some more "Yuna, are you ready to continue?" Yuna then managed to say while panting "Do what you want!" Brian took that as an okay sign and then proceeded to go in and out of her, slowly and strongly.

Like with Hana, her body was bouncing back and forth and her body pulsing with pleasure. Every nerve in her body was stimulated with delight and sensation as her eyes rolled back, tears of pleasure ran and started to drool. Hana saw this and started to play with her body as well, she inched forward and started to lick at her drool and massage her body a bit as her perky boobs were rubbing against hers.

Both Yuna's and Hana's bodies were rippling from the impacts, their slim and slightly curvy forms giving way to Brian. Brian and Yuna were liking every moment that they were connected, that this could go on forever. However, Brian could not afford to leave Hana hanging the whole time, so he decides to do something different.

He then pulled out, which caused Yuna to feel disappointed and empty, she then asked "Why did you stop?" Brian then said to both Hana and Yuna "I know how to make you both feel good with my member. Both of them confused as Brian then prepares to do his thing, all they could do is just let him do his thing.

Brian then plunged his member deep into Hana which made her gasp loudly, however, he did not stay long. For then he pulled out of her, and instantly shoved himself back into Yuna which made her gasp loudly as well. From this point on, Brian would make them both feel good by alternating between their womanhoods with his member between each thrust. Hana then shouted while

panting "Oh my, this is incredible!" Yuna also shouted "It feels like I am going to cum each time he pulls out and shoves back in!"

As Brian then got use to this new rhythm, his hands reached down to massage both of their forms. With one of his hands, lightly placed on Hana's rear end, rubbing and squeezing her puffy tooshy and enjoying the smoothness. With his other hand, he reached down to Yuna's waist and complimented her slim figure with his massaging.

As the thrusting only increased and alternating between the two increases as well, so too was the escalation of the libidos. Hana and Yuna looked at each other with foggy eyes and lust, by instinct, they kissed each other. Brian noticed this and was aroused even more, which only fueled his motivation to pound them to the point of no return.

They could go on forever, however, their climaxes were building, the three could not last much longer. Brian then shouted to the two gamers "Hana, Yuna, I am coming!" Hana then said after removing her lips from Yuna's "Go ahead, do what you have to!" Yuna on the other hand was too lost in the lust to even notice what was happening before it was too late.

After a few more thrusts, Hana and Yuna climaxed before Brian did as they started to secrete their love fluids from their vaginas. And as Brian managed to power through the thrusts, he managed to successfully blow his load into Hana and Yuna's wombs. He was careful and alternating between both holes, between each spurt, one for each womb to be filled up.

This lasted for more than a minute, as Hana and Yuna were hugging each other while being tense as Brian did his work. Afterward, all three of them came down from their orgasms, Brian's essence delivered to them. Their bodies then slumped down on the bed as they fell over to their sides while cuddling.

They were immensely sweaty, hot and reek of sexual smells, They were taking their time with breathing especially after all the work put into this. Brian then caught his breath and said "Wow, you two were amazing, no wonder you were the best teammates of your MEKA squad." Hana regained her breath and moved over to one side of Brian and said "Thanks, and you were not bad yourself."

With Yuna, she then moved over to Brian's other side and said "Not bad, doesn't mean I will accept this yet." Brian smiled to see her tsundere attitude, but then was caught off guard by Efi and Ale moving close to Brian as well. Efi then said "Well then, I think we can still keep going, right?" Brian smiled and said "Yeah, let's do this!" This was going to be an intense experience for the four young ladies.

(Later)

30 minutes have passed after their decision to continue, and never before has anyone seen such an orgy. The four ladies, all laying next to one another, covered in sexual fluids, their hair all messed up and bodies trembling. Except for Yuna, as she was just finishing up her last round with Brian on top of her in a missionary position.

All of them were breathing heavily, after a moment of embrace with Yuna, Brian got up and was a bit dizzy. Brian then said "Wow, I think I need a breather from having multiple girls at once, it is a lot after all." However, he felt another woman's hand reach around behind him and brought him into an embrace against her cleavage.

Brian snapped out of his tiredness to see who it was, the woman then said "You best not go faintin on me yet little man, you still have to satisfy me!" Brian did not recognize her, for she was new with her mid neck white hair with a bang on one side, her crimson red eyes and lips, and beauty mole on her cheek.

Brian then managed to free his mouth from her cleavage and asked "Who are you?" With a sigh of disappointment for not knowing who she was, she then said "Well partner, the names Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, leader of the Deadlocke Gang, and your dream come true."

* * *

 **~ Welp, There you have it, the girls Efi, Hana, Yuna, Alejandra are now women, and soon to be mothers, now, Brian is about to get a taste of home with Deadlocke Gang leader Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe (Newest Overwatch Hero)**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ if it is just for commenting, leave it in the comment section**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	14. Ashe

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to mess with the infamous Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe of the Deadlocke Gang.**

 **This is one of the new girls that was introduced in the Overwatch universe.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content**

 *** If you don't like it don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

This was a feeling that Brian was familiar with, not too long ago, with one or two ladies he encountered. All dominating and demanding, which would force a lot out of him, She also wishes to tease him for his young and slender physique. But with his current partner's initial appearance, she was bound to behave like them all too well. As he was pushed back onto the bed, he then felt his member being played with by the feet of the woman in front of her.

That woman was Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, the former heiress of of her family, turned Crime leader. Her red eyes, crimson lips and white hair all compliment her unique appearance with a voluptuous body, curvy hips, slender waist and belly and round breasts and booty. She had a smile that would make most men fall for her upon first glance, something that she had the luxury of denying.

As she continued to fondle his member with her foot, she stood over him with a overpowering poster. She then said "How ya like that? Feels good doesn't it?" Brian then replied and said "Uh, yeah, it does, don't know why though!" Ashe then smiled and said "Well, deep down, you just aimin to be tamed!"

Brian heard her say that but, some how that felt not his style, he was able to freely express himself before but not be someone's sex tool. Brian grunted some more after Ashe was continuing to fondle his member with her foot, this time she was using her toes more effectively. Ashe then said "Yeah, that's what I like to see, a boy who thinks he's a man but rather another guy who talks big."

Brian somehow just couldn't stand her talking that way to him, while she maybe sexy, but she definitely had a mouth that gets others or her into trouble. She usually comes heavily prepared with her bodyguard B.O.B., but this time, this was just her alone. However, she felt like she didn't have to worry since she felt like she can handle the kid, "she is about to learn that is a mistake!"

After a while of her foot massage, Ashe then said "Alright kid, you did well holding out this long, now is time for your reward." She then got down onto her knees, leaned closer to Brian as she then grasped his member and started to stroke it. Brian was gasping and grunting from the feeling, however, things were about to get more intense as Ashe then used her other hand to pinch his nipple.

Brian was grunting even more, she was really vicious, she was working her hands all around his body while he is pressed up against hers. Her breasts were very soft and jiggly as they pressed firmly against his body, as well as other parts of her. Brian thought that he wouldn't let this stand as he then tried to reach around with his arm to try and embrace her.

However, Ashe had other ideas as she then pinched his nipple even harder which made Brian grunt a little bit. Shen then replied "Oh no, no touching, you just lay back and relax while I get all the fun." Her stroking became even more fierce and faster as her hand stroked him up and down, getting all the juices and essence left over on her hand and spread out.

She was starting to blush a bit, getting to see Brian moan and grunt in such a fashion, while his body quivered. Her heart was beating real fast when she came to realize just how big his was in her hand. She then thought "Well Fuck It!" And then let Brian lay down and then would finish up with a blowjob.

She then got closer to his member, where she licked her lips and not before she opened up her crimson lips to welcome his member. And then next moment, his member was all the way inside her mouth, down to her throat. She was gagging for a moment from the size, and the pulsing sensation did not help either as she started to drool a bit.

However, she managed to overcome this by breathing through her nose, and after a moment, she started to bobble her head. Brian was feeling it, the sensual sucking motion that Ashe was giving him, and with her lips being both soft and pressuring. Brian then tried to put his hand on her head to keep her balanced, however Ashe twisted his nipple again to keep him in place.

Brian was moaning and gasping more as Ashe's sucking became even more intense, as it trying to ring out his baby batter. While she was bobbling her head up and down, Brian was forced to move his hips up and down as well. She was definitely good at what she was doing, Brian would want for this to keep on going, however, he was getting close to his release.

Brian then thought that since Ashe was being rather unpleasant as of late, though he could warn her, but this would be perfect payback. While Ashe was being blissfully unaware of what is about to happen, she just continued to suck. While she continued to suck and lick his member, even her breasts lightly touched his member with each bobble.

After a few more sucking motions, the time had come for Brian's payback, where as with one more hard thrust, he burst deep into her mouth. Ashe's eyes widened with surprise be the sheer volume of the amount of essence that she was currently gulping down. She could feel it, sticking to her throat with how thick and rich the texture of his semen is, it was enough to fill her belly.

This lasted for a minute, Ashe was moaning while his member is still in her mouth while Brian was grunting. When his climax finally died down, Ashe pulled herself out of his massive pole with a big gasp. Both of them were breathing heavily with how intense that blowjob was, where Ashe then crawled over Brian with anger.

Ashe then said as she looked at him square in the eye and said "You little brat, you think you can take the lead in this? Only I get to do that!" Brian could only grunt at this at how uptight Ashe was, but that was when she noticed his massive member was still hard and poking her stomach. Ashe looked down and a smile broke out across her face, she then said "Well then, this time I get payback for what you did."

With that, she then pinned Brian down as her voluptuous body then straddled Brian's pelvis where her womanhood and his manhood touch. Ashe was blushing more and was biting her lips from how her vagina was rubbing against his member. After a bit of teasing which caused Brian to moan even more, Ashe decided to finally take him into her.

She then lifted her hips up, and then lined up his member with her womanhood, flicking around her entrance a bit before finally dropping down on him. Ashe was tensing up, wide eyed and gasping loudly at how massive he was inside her, he was managing to reach all the way to her womb. She then started to shake uncontrollably with how the pleasure was washing over her, nothing this good could compare.

After a while of getting accustomed, her face then turned to one of sultry where her eyes water up and her tongue sticks out. Brian in the mean time was feeling it with how good she feels as well, Ashe then started to bounce on him. Her hands resting on his slim pecs, her knees on either side of her as her hips rise up only to fall down.

She continued this and increased the pace of her thrusting, it was something that she hardly gets anymore. She looked down to see Brian struggling which made her heart race with how he was feeling it. Her hands continued to rub him with her body rippling with each thrust and her breasts bouncing up and down.

Brian then started to move his hands up and down her body, groping from her thighs all the way up to her breasts, enjoying their squishiness. Ashe then saw this and then pinched his nipples again, as Brian grunted, Ashe then said "I told you, things are going to go my way, so sit back and enjoy!" However, in that moment, Brian just snapped, he then grabbed her arms and just flipped them over, catching Ashe off guard.

When she realized what happened it was too late, Brian was now over her in a missionary position, his hands grasping hers with their fingers tangled with each other. Ashe was stuttering a bit with how the tables turned and was on on the receiving end and said "W-What do you think you are doing!?" Brian then said "Well, I don't know, I just got so sick of your way of talking, I could not take it anymore."

Ashe then growled while still hesitant and taken back and said "Why you little s-" She was cut off at that moment when Brian then made contact to her lips with his own. Most of her face was now blushing madly as a tomato as his young lips were smothering he crimson ones. She did not know what was go)g on at the moment as she felt her body losing strength as Brian was gaining strength.

Ashe could not stand it, she was now puddy in his hands, playing around with her as he thrusts his member to her womb's entrance. While they kissed, Brian's tongue managed to slip into her mouth and play with hers. He managed to get her tongue all messy and branded with the taste of his saliva, she would remember this for a while.

With each thrust, his body and chest were rubbing against her body and breasts, as her tits pressed against his chest. Her face once was angry now became one of pleasure, she could not take anymore, it just felt so good to her. This could go on forever, however, things soon came to a close with both of them about to climax.

Brian then removed his mouth from hers and said "So, I am about to cum soon, and I can tell you will as well. So let's do it together." Ashe was starting to panic a bit as Brian started to thrust faster and harder, She was trying to formulate words but was gasping between each thrust. She was trying to say stop and that he was brat but soon it came too late, after a few hard thrusts, both Ashe and Brian came together.

In that moment both of them were forced to embrace each other as they rode the waves of pleasure. Where Ashe's womanhood started to spray her love juices around his pelvis and manhood which was staining the sheets. Where Brian's essence was now filling up her womb with great force and quantity, Ashe was cooing at this hot invasion.

This was lasting a full minute, and after that, their climaxes finally died down, as their bodies slumped and relaxed. Their bodies both hot and sweaty, they were still a bit dizzy from the intense intercourse they had done. Ashe then managed to say "You brat, if B.O.B. were here you be dead meat!" As Brian simply replied "Well he's not here, so let's have fun!"

Meanwhile with Zarya, she then walked across the room while all the other women were watching, socializing and relaxing from their past experiences with Brian. And when she got to a private room, she met with the two female Omnics Orisa and Echo, one who had a anthropomorphic body where the latter just finished having changed into the similar model body as Orisa.

She had a pure white model, curvaceous womanly body, with light blue lines all across her body to compliment her Omnic heritage. Where as she has light blue hair as well with blue eyes, there was definitely a little yin yang thing going on but that is besides the point. Orisa then said "Oh, you are Zarya, May I help you with something?"

Zarya then said "I take it you two are next in making the beast with two backs with the boy right?" Echo then replied "Yes we are, why, is there something wrong?" Zarya then said "No there isn't, however, while you are at it, i would like you to pass along some private information to him, discreetly though." Orisa then said "Very well, what would you like us to tell him?"

Meanwhile, some time has passed and Ashe has been going through numerous rounds of sex with Brian. First she was in a sitting position with him which made them feel like lovers, which she was not looking forward to. Then she was in a spooning position where Brian was still kneeling as he banged her. Then she was in a reverse 69 position as she had his member barrage her throat as his man nuts hit her nose and forced her to smell his scent.

And all of those times, she was driven crazy by how powerful and strong his libido was, as he kept coming inside her. This time however, really took that cake, as she was knelt down in front of her with her back to him. Her ass was stuck out to him in it's round and bouncy glory, Brian had however not inserted his member into her womanhood, but into her puckered anus.

This new sexual experience she had, drove her over the edge of the edge that she was already driven off of. Her fingers clawing at the sheets, teeth getting and drooling all over, with Brian's hands placed firmly on her cheeks as his massive member stretched her rear to it's limits. Each thrust that was pounding her was sending ripples of her flesh across her body along with shocking pleasure.

Ashe could barely form words as she was panting and whimpering from the intense piston that Brian is causing. She could barely say "Why you, I will get you for this!" However Brian just said "Well someone had to get that stick out of your ass, might as well be my member!" As he continued, he then reached down and grabbed the wrists of her arms and pulled them back.

Ashe was gasping more and more as her upper body was now lifted up with Brian holding her wrists back. His rate of thrusting only continued as Ashe was now all but completely lost in the pleasure. This could go on forever, however it was about time to finish up as Ashe was reaching her limits as well.

Brian then said "It's no good, I'm about to cum!" Ashe simply could not find the strength to reply nor stop it and just simply just let him do his thing. And after a few more hard thrusts, Ashe came first, where her womanhood tightened up which caused Brian to burst as well. As Ashe's love juices hit the bed sheets, Brian's essence was flowing through her rectum, and filling her bowels.

This lasted for a full minute as while Brian was tensing up, Ashe's body simply went limp from the excess pleasure. After they came down, Brian's member slowly popped out of her back door entrance and let go of her as she then fell down and passed out from pure pleasure. Brian was in no better position himself while he managed to stay awake as he was breathing heavily and sweated a lot.

Brian then managed to catch his breath, and as he was about to move, he was then caught off guard as he was brought into the embrace of another woman. However this felt different for Brian, and woman was not the right word, as the next partners were the female Omnics. Echo then said "Greetings." and Orisa said "We are here for your seed." Brian was a bit confused by what is about to happen.

* * *

 **~ Welp, There you have it, Ashe wanted a family, and soon she was going to have a new addition to that family, how, it is time Brian to bridge the relationship between Human and Omnics!**

 **NOTE: Thank you to my readers for the poll votes for my DBZ story, I will work on that as soon as I can, until then, I hope to finish up this story soon, or at least, find some closure until new characters are introduced by Blizzard that I can add later on.**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ if it is just for commenting, leave it in the comment section**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	15. Orisa & Echo

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to bridge the gap between human and Omnics with Orisa and Echo.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content**

 *** If you don't like it don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian was currently being suffocated yet pleasured as his face is smothered against two pairs of massive soft and comfy breasts. With one pair much more larger than the other, but not to absurd size, still large though in comparison. For Brian still could not understand the new women that are in front of him and what is happening.

Orisa, the repaired Omnic by Efi and served as defender of New Numbani, where her current form is that of fully grown, curvy and incredibly voluptuous woman. He would have brown eyes, African dark skin, braided long hair, and green horn style head piece. She has this innocent yet air head kind of behavior to her that would make her almost like child in a grown body.

And Echo, the Omnic partner to the famous Overwatch member Jessie McCree, as for her current form, she is fully grown, curvy and voluptuous as well. Except, she has pure white skin, some light blue streaks patterned all over her naked modeled body, she has blue eyes and hair as well, adding to the exotic. She has this kind of personality makes her more human and yet caring for others safety, likely learned it from Jessie.

Brian then managed to free his face from the valleys of cleavages, and then managed to say to them "Look, I am willing to get it on with you, but how exactly am I to get you pregnant?" Echo then replied by saying "Well, we simply remodeled our current forms with the mechanism that simulates that of the female reproductive system."

Brian was not a mechanic expert so he had little idea what that would entail in the long run. But then Orisa then continued to say "We created a incubator vessel with which acts as the womb, and when your sperm reaches the artificial eggs inside us, our children will be conceived."

Brian was still not getting it, where he was literally scratching his head in the confusing explanation that they were giving. Orisa and Echo were looking at each other and then hugged Brian even more as to calm his confused mind set. Orisa then said "I think it is best if we show you what we mean so we can proceed without delay."

With that Orisa then cupped his face while his head rested in her bosom, and then brought their mouths together in a steamy kiss. Although she was a machine, he will deny with experience that her dark lips were anything but realistic. She even has such skills with her mouth that her lip motion was in perfect sync with his own.

He was even feeling the tongue from Orisa that was currently invading his mouth and dancing with his tongue. Like her lips, her tongue was so realistic that it is indistinguishable from the real one. And like the rest of her body which was squishy and soft to the touch, something that Brian really finds comforting to embrace.

Brian then removed himself from the kiss and then the next moment, he found himself in another kiss, this time with Echo. Her light blue lips were just as comforting as Orisa's, and her tongue was just as assertive. Brian was also in Echo's embrace as her voluptuous body was squished against his own, something Brian really liked.

However as Brian removed himself from her kiss as well, this time, the three of them decided to just kiss each other at the same time. As their bodies were pressed up against Brian's, he could not help but instinctively move his arms to start groping them. From their thighs, to their curvy and round hips and asses, to their slender waist and bellies, up to their round and bouncy breasts. He never realized that sex with Omnics could be this good, as he was groping them, Orisa and Echo then moved their hands to grope both his butt and his manhood.

This went on for a while, until all three of them started to moan and gasp while they are groping each other. They then stopped kissing each other while still groping, as Brian then managed to ask "I must ask, how are able to be pleased, I don't get it." Echo then replied "It is simple, we have reactive sensory to best mimic the neural responses to the touch, taste, smell perceptions that would normally be felt by other humans too."

Brian was a little bit confused by this as well, and the girl Omnics giggled by this and Orisa responded "Here, let up continue to demonstrate." With that, they had Brian lie down on the bed, where as their lower halves were now right by Brian's face. Were as Orisa and Echo were now face to face with Brian's massive member that is still standing after all the sex he had.

The two Omnics were now rubbing his member with their hands, getting it all lubed and fresh for more fun. When that was done, Orisa then took the initiative as she then opened her mouth wide, shen envelopes the head. Echo then took her turn with his meat stick and then started to lick at his pole, and have used her lips on a sucking motion.

Brian was really feeling it, with these two paying real good attention to his member. While he is busy with the two beautiful sets of peaches that were right in front of him, with Orisa's nice round and brown peach and Echo's snowball peach. Brian's hands wrapped around them and then started to press, squeeze and jiggle them in his palm and fingers.

Their bodies were twitching with each other that they were acting on pure impulses each sucking and groping. Where as Brian's hips started to buckle together and thrust up on their own, which hit the back of Orisa's throat and pulse across Echo's tongue. Where as the two Omnic's womanhoods are now pressed against Brian's face, where he then started to alternate between heir entrances with his licking, another unique thing he notices is that they radiate warmth from the bodies.

The two lady Omnics were moaning with their mouths full of his manhood, getting all slippery and hot. Though their neural sensors work at top efficiency, his heat, scent and thickness were overpowering their capacity to analyze these feelings. Though they already have self awareness and comprehension of human emotions, what they were experiencing was pushing their programming over the edge.

This could go on for a long time, what with out their tongues and lips suck and lick away at him, and with Brian's tongue finding it's way deep into their folds. However, things were coming to an end, as Brian exclaimed "H-Hey, I am about to cum!" While gasping, Echo then freed her mouth and then replied "It's alright, we are about to cum as well!" Brian was surprised they can excrete love juices as well, however, he was more focused on the task at hand.

Their respective services have been gone on for a long time which either side gaining ground and speed. But then after a few more licks, sucks and thrusts, all three of them finally released their respective climaxes. Their bodies became tense from the experiences they have now felt from each other as they let loose.

As their womanhoods were facing Brian's face, he got a shower of their love juices, which he managed to swallow some of it. Meanwhile, Orisa and Echo managed to get their respective shares of his essence deep into their mouths and down their throats. Though they have researched what women have experienced when they give blowjobs or receive human sperm, actually doing it now is greater than just reading it.

This lasted for almost more than a minute as their bodies were still intense and heated from the first round. When finally, their climaxes died down, and they started to relax, where Brian was leaning back to breath heavily. Where as Orisa and Echo were removing their mouthes from his manhood and were cleaning off the rest of his essence.

They then looked back at Brian who then looked back them as well, the two Omnics then looked at each other and nodded. They then started to move around, where Echo helped Brian back up and said "Are you ready? You will begin with Orisa." Brian nodded in compliance and said "Very well." Where then she helped position Brian over Orisa who was laying on her back, legs open and ready to accept him.

He then hooked his arms around her body as Orisa wrapped her arms and legs around him as well in a missionary position. Orisa then said as she noticed a concerned look on his face "Don't be nervous, it is no different than the previous times, just do what comes naturally." Brian then said "Alright, let's do this." With that, Brian leaned up a bit and positioned his member right at her womanhood entrance, and with one swift movement, he was all the way in.

Both of them were tense and gasped out loud as they were holding each other tightly as he invaded her. Brian was grunting as Orisa was blushing brightly on her beautiful dark face, with her eyes rolled back and tongue out. After they took a moment of respite, They were now relaxed, with Orisa laying her head back on the bed and Brian resting his head on her massive dark breasts.

Brian then started to thrust slowly in and out of her, this was causing Orisa to grunt each time. She could feel it though, as her body was being impacted, his member was reaching the entrance of her incubator (womb). As the piston progressed, she could feel each thrust causing her body to shift and jiggle, making her moan in pleasure.

Brian on the other hand felt very comfortable, he thought at first it was going to be weird, but as things slowly progressed, it felt normal to him. As he thrusted more and more, he could feel the vibrations of his thrusts resonating across her body and jiggle while he was embracing her. But then Orisa looked down at him as he cupped his face to get his attention, as they were soul gazing, they then drew into a heated kiss.

Her hold on him only got stronger as his thrusting only became more powerful, as their tongues continued to dance with each other. And while they locked lips, they were moaning in each other's mouths with how good they were making each other feel. And at that moment of highest ecstasy, they then separated their lips where Orisa then rested her head at the crane of his neck and shoulder, but then she whispered things to him that caught him off guard but then understood.

After a while of intense fucking, both of them felt like this could go on forever, however, things would not go that way as they approached their next climaxes. Brian then looked up at her and said "Orisa, I am about to cum!" Orisa while panting replied "Its okay, go ahead, blow your essence into my incubator so we may have children!" With that, after a few more thrusts, both lovers then came, at the same time when they finally reached the height of their euphoria.

Orisa sprayed her love juices all around his crotch, staining him, while Brian released his essence, deep into her. Both of them were very tense at the moment, their muscles strained at they were riding the waves as they felt the heat radiating. After a minute or so, they finally relaxed as their climaxes died down and just took a moment or rest to hold each other.

After that moment, Brian then managed to gather his strength and got back up, Orisa then looked up and said "There, now isn't that nice?" Brian smiled back and said "I for a matter of fact really enjoyed it." They then leaned towards each other and kissed each other once more. They then heard a fake cough as Brian looked to see Echo waiting as she said "Ready for round two cowboy?" Brian then said "Alright, cowgirl!"

With that Echo then move forward towards him, he laid down and Echo straddled him in a cowgirl position. Her hands lightly pressed against his chest where as Brian rested his hands on her hips. And in the moment, Echo lifted her hips up, grasped his still hard and wet member, and slid it on into her in one go.

Both of them tensed up and grunted and gasped at how good they felt, Brian's eyes rolled back with Echo doing the same with her tongue sticking out. They took a moment to get accommodated with each other's size and pressure, which they were out of this world for them. Soon enough, they were ready to continue, as Echo then started with lifting her hips up and then dropping them down in a strong impact.

Echo was moaning between each thrust as her hands gripped his chest, Brian grunted in both pain and pleasure. As for Brian, he was continuing to fondle her body as he moves his hands up and down, with squeezing her breasts, down to cupping her booty. Echo liked how his touch was like lightning running through her, though not literally as her system were overloading again.

As the thrusting only got more intense, her body was swerving back and forth like a snake motion. This was making Brian feel more pleasure as the movement of her lower half was being rocked back and forward. Thanks to his groping though, he managed to have Echo fall forward onto him were Brian then embraced her as she embraced him as well.

Her Snow White, round ass was rippling between each thrust, as Echo was echoing through the room with her panting. She then found the strength to move her head in front of Brian's face and in the next instant, gave him a kiss. This lasted for a while as she gave him tongue as well, and with their tongues dancing, you know it would not end instantly. And after a while of kissing, she then brought her lips to Brian's she then whispered something, similar to what Orisa said to him, which he understood.

After a while, though they wanted to continue, however, their damn need for climax finally overtook them. Brian then said "Echo, I am gonna cum soon!" Echo then said while panting "Me too, go ahead, inseminate me!" With that, Brian then started to thrust rapidly and intensely for their last moments, until finally, after a few hard thrusts, they both came at the same time.

With Echo's love juices spraying onto his crotch making it wet again, Brian released his essence into her incubator. This went on for a moment as both of them were tensing up from the climaxes, as both of them used every ounce of strength they had. Their bodies warmed up and sweated, even with Echo's current form, she could sweat as well.

After a while, they finally came down from their climaxes, with his member popping out of her slowly. Echo managed to keep his essence from dripping out of her as she then rolled over to his side. They looked at each other for a moment, then smiled as they gave each other a kiss.

Orisa then came along and grabbed Echo and said "Sorry to break you two up, but our turn is up, the next girl is ready." Brian heard that, as he looked around he saw her, and then he had a look of concern, for it was the infamous hacker. The beautiful yet deadly Sombra. She smiled with her purple lips and said while naked "Hola, hombrecito." Brian knew what he had to do.

* * *

 **~ Welp, There you have it, Brian has helped Orisa and Echo transcend the boundaries of love with their copulation. Now it is time for Brian to aware of the infamous Hacker Sombra!**

 **~ Well I have big news, it has been a long time, with minor bumps in the road, but we are soon coming to a close.**

 *** Sombra**

 *** Nandah, Rio Mayor, Kimiko, Mirembi, Olympia Shaw**

 *** Closing Chapter**

 *** Epilogue**

 **~ Just to make things clear, when I say Epilogue, it will not officially end the series as there will be more characters down the road by Blizzard and I will continue when new female characters do appear.**

 **~ if it is just for commenting, leave it in the comment section**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	16. Sombra

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to deal with the infamous hacker, Sombra, but where he has come prepared, read to see how this plays out.**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content (Strongly recommend leaving if you're underage)**

 *** If you don't like it don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian was then sitting on the bed as he stared up at the naked, tan skinned, beauty from Mexico, the Hacker Sombra. Her body was indeed curvaceous enough as she has seductive hips and has mid bountiful breasts with brown areolas. Her hair is fashioned where she only has one side shaven with some tech patterns, and the other side with full wavy brunette hair with purple coloring at the tips.

She was looking down on him with her purple eyes and purple eyeliner and smirked with her purple lips. She then knelt down in front of him, grabbed his member and started to stroke it with her noticeably long purple fingernails. Brian was grunting a bit as to how good her hand is with her stroking, he was leaning back while supported by his elbows as she did her work.

Sombra chuckled a bit and then said "You're good, to think a young gringo like you managed to last this long." As her stroking hand was becoming wet and sticky from Brian's previous adventures. Brian then said while grunting "You would be surprised after going through so much experience." Sombra would only smile more and then replied "Well we will see about that little gringo."

Sombra then lowered herself further as she then started to stroke his member faster and faster than before. She licked her lips, and then opened her mouth to receive her prize, she started to lick the underside of his member. The sensitivity that Brian was feeling was going through the roof compared to other blowjobs.

She licked his pole up and down several times, earning some moaning from him which made her pleased with her work. She then brought her other hand forward to start to fondle and tease his testicles. Even after all that Brian has went through and all the seed he deposited, he still has heavy balls.

Sombra took a moment to lick and suckle on his nuts, somehow though, her usual composure is starting to waver. The sensation of her actions was overcoming her own willpower which is turning into desire. After getting them all warm and slimy with her saliva, she then returned to Brian's man meat to resume her task.

Brian was grunting, holding off his desire to come, he then by instinct, drew one of his hands forward from supporting himself. He then placed it on shaved side of her head and had her take his member down into her throat. This caused Sombra to surprised as she was caught off guard as his massive member was hitting the back of her throat.

This was making Sombra feel all the more hot on the inside, as her body was convulsing and squirming. Even her womanhood was starting to get wet from the feeling that she was now experiencing. But she wasn't intending to let this slide, she would get him back for this, while she held on and would get him to blow his load.

While she managed to barely get accustomed to the size and girth of his member, she started to bobble her head up and down on his member. As she continued to suck him off, she then brought one of her hands down and under him. Brian could feel something snaking it's way in between his butt cheeks, and then the next moment, he yelped a bit with how Sombra's finger invaded his rear end.

Brian grunted even more as he felt Sombra piston her finger in and out of his rear and wiggle around the walls. Sombra wanted him to blow soon, but that was not happening as he managed to hold off for a long time. And the sensation proved too much for Sombra to handle, as she took her other hand and started to rub her womanhood.

This went on for quite a while, as Brian continuously leaked precum into Sombra's mouth as her high was getting more intense with it's taste. And while she continuously sucks him off with each slurping piston, her womanhood becomes more and more wet with her fingers fondling her. She tried to end this soon, or else she may fall for him, but he was proving resilient and hard to finish.

This could go on forever, however, the time came for both partners to climax soon as their pleasure is building up. Brian with his hand on Sombra's head increased the bobbling on his member while Sombra rubbed herself even more. Until finally, they cannot take it anymore, both of them climaxed at the same time after a few more strokes and rubbing.

Sombra's body tensed up with how her womanhood released her love juices onto the bed with spraying motion. With her eyes widening with the first load of his essence being blown into her mouth and down her throat. She was blushing like mad with how much his essence smelled and how hot it was filling her mouth, sliding down her throat and reaching her belly.

This lasted for a full minute as both Brian and Sombra were tensed up as they were riding their respective releases. Finally, their climaxes died down and their bodies were relaxing and covered in sweat emitting their sexual fragrance. While Sombra was trembling in bliss as she removed his member from her mouth and was drooling with some of his remaining essence leaking.

They took a moment of respite, and then Sombra regained her composure and thought to herself "Good, I knew he wouldn't last long and I would never fall for this gringo." And as she got up, she was caught off guard with Brian hugging her, he just straight up wrapped his arms around her body. Sombra struggled a bit and then shouted "What do you think you are doing? Let go, or else I will find your darkest secrets and reveal it to everyone!"

But as she finished, Brian just whispered in her ear "Olivia Colomar" and then she just froze at the utterance of those words. She then staggered a bit and asked "H-How do you know that name?" Brian then said "I have my sources, now you will leave Katya Volskaya alone or I will reveal this information to everyone." Sombra grunted as she had little choice, she then said "Fine Hombre!"

And Brian smiled in accomplishing his goal, and then pushed her down onto the bed and said "Good, now then shall we continue like nothing happened?" Sombra looked down to see his massive member still fully erect, and it looked a bit bigger than before. Brian then grasped his white cock and then rubbed it against her tan womanhood, and then with one thrust, plunged all the way into her.

Sombra's head arched, her eyes widened with tears and she gritted her teeth as she gripped the bed sheets hard. It felt as if she would climax right away if she did not concentrate hard enough with her mental fortitude. Though it was massive anyway, she was tightening around him, making Brian stop to adjust to the feeling.

After a moment of adjustment, Sombra was relaxes with a bit of whimpering and heavy breathing. Brian saw this and started to thrust slowly into her as he grasped her waist to help steady his pistoning. Brian was grunting for a bit with how good she felt, as Sombra fidgeted around with each thrust.

She would even wave her arms around sometimes with being overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure. And she would end up landing them onto his broad yet slim chest as her heart raced at how good it felt. Brian would occasionally even slide his hands up her body to even fondle her perky breasts and poke around at her nipples.

Sombra's body rippled with each impact of his pelvis against hers, her legs dangling on either side of Brian. Brian then decided to get more intimate, as he then lowered himself down to hook his around around her in a missionary position. Sombra was freaking out a little bit with how he was close and her body was pressed against his.

As Sombra was about to say something, Brian then immediately silenced her with a fierce kiss. Sombra was at peak intense freak out with what is happening, her first kiss was given to this gringo kid. She tried to resist, but her body would not listen to her as it then wrapped her arms and legs around his own body as he continued to thrust.

Sombra then noticed as his thrusting was becoming even more intense and faster as she was still locking lips with him. This went on for so long that they could not take it anymore, Sombra was losing her senses as Brian was getting close to release. And after a few more thrusts, Sombra came first and tightened around his member and sprayed her love juices onto him. While his member's head breached her cervix and sprayed his still massive load into her baby room as she moaned loudly into heir kiss.

All she could do was drown in ecstasy as she held Brian tightly in their loving embrace and feel his essence pulse into her one spurt at a time. This lasted for a full minute as Brian managed to fill her up to the brim, and Sombra nearly wetted the whole bed. After a minute, Brian then finally released her lips from his and removed his massive member, leaving Sombra sexually wrecked.

And then Brian had another idea, Sombra was caught off guard again as Brian then grabbed her waist and just flipped her over. She was now on her knees and her rear is just sticking up with her hands lacking in strength, she couldn't support her upper body. Brian got a good look at her nicely shaped, round and tan booty sticking out in front of him.

Brian then said "Well well, I guess there is things that you are more interested in are you?" As he then slipped his finger up her still sensitive womanhood to between her butt cheeks and then stuck his middle finger into her rear end. The still nearly unconscious Sombra was immediately brought back to life with a shock of the sudden invasion.

Sombra tried to look back at him while still face flat on the bed and shouted "Dios Mío! Not there! I am not re-" as she was cut off with the feeling of him pistoning his finger back and forth and wiggling it inside her. Brian then said "Not ready? You are more than ready, you got a nice rose bud!" All she could do was moan in delight as Brian used his other hand to fondle her butt cheek.

Brian then smiled and licked his lips, his time with all the other girls and women really made him bold. He then removed his finger and then proceeded to rim her rear end with his tongue. His tongue was making her whole body tingle and shake with delight as he variate between licking the entrance to insertion of the tongue.

Sombra was practically at the mercy of Brian's advances, it is as if since he said that name her fortitude has been low. After a while of rimming, her womanhood was leaking more and more of her love juices with a small bit of Brian's essence. Brian then sat up and said as his hand was massaging her rear "Well then, I guess it's time we too this to the next level, by plugging up your other hole."

With that, his thumb then spread her cheek apart, with his other hand guided his still erect member and then proceeded to insert himself deep into her rectum. Sombra was moaning out loud as he managed to stretch most of her rear and tunnel to it's maximum. Brian then leaned down a bit and then asked "So, how does that feel?" All Sombra could say "Y-You're huge!"

And then after a moment of pause, Brian then started to thrust into her rear with significant force. Sombra's eyes were rolled back to her skull as her tongue was sticking out and drooling as she yelped between each thrust. Brian's member thrusted from tip to base, delivering such impact that his testicles slap against her womanhood as he still holds her hips to steady himself.

Sombra was trying to regain her composure in order to take the lead again, but that was hard to do when anal pleasure is resonating through her body. As her hands try to lift herself up, Brian got an idea and just grabbed her wrists and pulled her back as his thrusting increased rapidly. Brian then shouted as his pounding increased "God, this is amazing, you have a great ass!"

Sombra could barely make out sentences as she managed to say "I-It's too much!" While she was gasping between each thrust and sweat is dripping between each other. Brian then said as he pulled on her wrists harder "Don't try to lie, you know you want it!" After a few more thrusts, she realized that she was at the breaking point and would not care anymore.

Sombra had fallen for him as she then replied "I can't take this! Yes fuck me! Yeah fuck my ass!" Brian smiled and said "Yeah, tell me that you love it!" Sombra's face became sultry with delight as she replied "Yes, I love it, it feels so good!" Though the two of them could go on forever, things would not last as both are reaching their end.

Brian then said "Sombra, I am about to cum!" Sombra then replied while gasping "Me too, I'm cumming!" After few more hard thrusts, Brian then pulled her up in his arms' embrace as they both then let loose their climaxes on each other. Sombra's climaxing womanhood causes her rectum to tighten up around his member which then let loose his essence into her bowels.

As the two of them were stiff as a board right now and riding the climaxes, Brian rested his head on the back of Sombra's shoulder. He could feel it, the work both he and she put into this and was feeling her sweat hit him and the heat. Sombra was gasping for a long time as she felt more semen enter her belly from the other entrance.

In that moment, after they came down from their orgasms, the two then looked at each other, with heavy breathing and teary eyes. Sombra found Brian to be absolutely dreamy at that point and they closed the gap with another passionate kiss between them. Her hands slinking to his back side and the other into his hair to keep him close with her.

Their bodies then slumped down on the bed, Brian then managed to remove himself from her butt. Brian was breathing more heavy than before as he looked down to see he did a good work with her ass leaking his essence as well. He was closing his eyes for a minute to catch his breath, but then heard Tracer's voice say "Don't give up yet luv! You still have one more group before we reach the finale!"

Brian then looked back down to see not two, not three, not four, but five women this time standing across the bed, with in their mature naked forms. Where we have Kimiko, single mother of 3 from Japan, Mirembi, widowed wife from Uganda, Nandah, Mayor of London, the Mayor from Rio de Janeiro, and Olympia Shaw, new reporter from Greece. And they are all ready to lust after Brian's manly youth, Brian would have to keep this up for just a while longer.

* * *

 **~ Welp, There you have it, Sombra's hacking got her in trouble and how she gets knocked up for it, next Are the final batch of ladies (for now), which are Kimiko, Mirembi, Nandah, Mayor of Rio and Olympia Shaw.**

 **~ Just to let my readers know that these ladies and all the other women before in the series are real characters from Overwatch, the only thing fanfic about a few of them are Orisa's and Echo's appearances getting a humanoid form. And with Olympia Shaw's nationality being Greek, I only base this on how she is named and where she works as Atlas News.**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ if it is just for commenting, leave it in the comment section**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	17. Kimiko, Mirembi, Nandah, Rio Mayor, Shaw

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we left off with Brian about to deal with Kimiko, Mirembi, Nandah, Mayor of Rio and Olympia Shaw, Oh boy, five women at once, this is too much even for him!**

 **Warning: lemon, adult language and content (Strongly recommend leaving if you're underage)**

 *** If you don't like it don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian then kneeling up regaining his composure as the five women slowly approached him in all their mature, naked splendor. Kimiko has a very strict expression with her long brunette hair with an asymmetrical cut bangs in front. Mirembi who has a more chilled expression has blonde messy hair which makes her stand out with her smooth beautiful dark skin. Nandah while being the mayor of London, is more open minded and has long, dark, wavy hair. The Mayor of Rio had many similar physical features, besides their difference in age and their hair style which the Mayor has chestnut hair color and is bundled into a ball. And Olympia Shaw who has tan skin as well with darker brunette hair which is short and styled to have a wider bang on the left side, she has a determined look as well.

Brian then said "Well ladies, I assume that you are ready for what I have?" The ladies then reached over to him and brought him into their embrace. With Mirembi taking the lead and embracing him in her large ample bosom, smothering his face. She then said "Yes we are, we are some of the few women hear who are more than eager to be mothers." The rest of the women surrounded him as well and pressed their breasts against his head, showering him in a sea of boobs, except for Olympia unfortunately as she had a very flat chest.

Brian then muttered something while his mouth is covered in the valley of squishy melons. Kimiko then said "I believe he wants to say something." Mirembi then replied "Oh, sorry!" And then Brian freed his mouth and said "Thank you, I was saying, that before we start, I would make you gals feel good first." Nandah then said "I wonder what you mean."

With that Brian then started to suckle on Mirembi's nipple, causing her to moan in delight. While he was doing that, he then moved his hands to the other woman's breasts and started to fondle them as well. The other women were moaning equally as Mirembi, while their bust set sizes varies, the result was all the same.

Olympia on the other hand was simply watching from afar as the young man alternates between different breasts with massaging them, sucking them, etc.. she was simply touching herself as she too wanted a piece of the action, however she cursed her small chest. As Brian was bringing most of the women to heat as they were starting to wet themselves as well.

Brian then looked over to Olympia who was just standing there in sexual frustration, not getting any attention and pleasing herself. Brian then freed himself from the other women's hold and then went over to her and started to massage her when he got close enough. He then asked "I hope you are not feeling down, I can cheer you up." Olympia stuttered a bit and said "No, it's fine really, i can manage!"

However as she said that, Brian's hand reached down to cup her womanhood and even finger her. Olympia was moaning even more than before, it is even more hot and sensual than when she does it to herself. She could not support herself as she then fell over and leaned against Brian, wrapping her arms around his hand against her chest.

Her womanhood would soon be unable to withstand the barrage that Brian's fingering was causing to her as he started to May her wet as a fountain. However, as she was reaching her peak, Olympia's weight then caused Brian to fall over. And when they fall onto each other, her climax then flowed over as she came really hard onto his hand.

This lasted for nearly a minute as Brian's hand was drenched in copious amount of Olympia's love juices. As she was still cumming, her body was stiff. Holding Brian on with all her might as he wrapped his other arm around her as well. And then she came down from her high, and was breathing heavily, and when looking down at him, filled with want and desire in her eyes, she leaned down and kissed him.

Her mature lips pressed against his youthful ones as their mouths opened and exchanged saliva as well as started to tongue fight. Their tongues flaying around while their lips as connected, neither one of them wanted to stop as they poured their feelings into it. However, this did not last one as the other women intervened by separating them with Nandah and the Mayor of Rio held onto Olympia and Mirembi and Kimiko held onto Brian.

Mirembi then said "No fair, we should be sharing him!" Kimiko said "Quite right!". And then she turned Brian's head to smash her lips against his, delivering more saliva and tongue to him. As she was doing that, Mirembi then said in jealousy "Hey, no fair, I want some too!" And then she removed Brian from Kimiko's lip lock, turned his head and mashed her lips against his as well, delivering and equal amount of loving.

While this could go on for a while, it did not as their kiss was interrupted when Nandah pulled him away and said "Save him for the rest of us ladies!" She then mashed her lips against his with another kiss as well, but not before she separated her lips from his as Rio's Mayor came up and said "Room for one more?" As Brian was getting dizzy from all the kisses as the Mayor licked her lips and pressed them against his for another kiss.

Brian felt like the luckiest man in the world, to have all of these women going after him in love, lust and desire. Though he was wondering, could he really be able to support all of them once they all bare his children? He was going to have a pretty big debt to pay in the long run!

After a while of kissing, tongue fighting and exchanging saliva, they separated their lips because of their damned need for air. Leaving behind only a strange of drool that connected their lips, the Mayor then said "You are amazing, for a gringo." Brian then replied "It looks like you have a bit of experience, I like that." As the other women gather around him as well.

Nandah then said while placing her hands on Brian's shoulders "guess we should get our share of your essence into our bellies as well, we are hungry after all." Brian then looked back and said "Alright, but no need to say it like that, it makes it sound like I have a chocolate fountain or something." With that Brian then laid down on his back as the women gathered around his still hard member, where he then got his face covered with Mirembi's and Kimiko's rear ends.

The women stained in aw at how mighty big it is, after all this time, it has not settled down, not even for a moment. The Mayor then said "Wow, never have I seen something so 'Beautiful' before!" Nandah then said "Well we should not keep him waiting then should we?" Kimiko then said "Indeed, he will definitely do better than the other candidates." Mirembi then said "He is perfect, bigger than my husband!"

Mean while Olympia just remained silent in the moment as she was getting even more wet from the sight. She then reached for his member and started to stroke it, not long after the other women started to stroke his member as well. Brian was moaning at how his member was completely swarmed with feminine hands eager to get his seed.

As their hands have become warm and wet from the fluids that have been permeated from his shaft. They then began to blow his cock, while only Nandah could wrap her lips around his head. Mirembi and Kimiko were licking his pole, while the Mayor was busy sucking on his balls and even fondling them with her hand.

Olympia could not find any room to join in, that is when Nandah said to her "If you cannot find room up here, then why not down there?" She saw what she was referring to, and then decided that it was the only way to participate and be pleased. She then raised his lower half while the women still sucked and licked his member, where she then went between Brian's butt cheeks and started to rim him.

Brian was groaning even more than before, his entire lower regions were being violated in all the most lewd and pleasurable manners possible. Olympia's tongue wriggled it's way in and around the walls inside his rear while the women above continued to get a good taste of his member. Brian would not let this slide as he would take part in this as well with starting to finger Mirembi's and Kimiko's womanhoods.

The two mature women were gasping between their licks as they felt their vaginas being teased by the young man's fingers. Brian was rubbing up and down the entrances and at times, penetrated their folds and pistoning back and forth. As he was doing this, the two were easily getting wet from the fingering, but kept going with licking his shaft.

Brian wished that this would keep going, but the assault from all five women is proving too much for them. He managed to shout "I can't, I'm gonna cum!" However, despite him saying that, the women continued to suck and lick him off. This continued to for another few minutes, until finally, Brian could not hold it in anymore and just blew his load.

Nandah was fortunate enough to get the first load, as the other women raced to get a taste of his essence as well. Where they took turns getting on load at a time between each spurt, and boy they got massive loads for each one. This lasted for a full minute, and at least each of them got at least around 2-3 loads, though they did not mind as it was a good enough meal.

As they swished around the loads in their mouth, the taste was intoxicating as it effected their brains. And when settled, it smoothly slides down their throats as they swallowed and reached their bellies. Brian was taking a moment to breath, while the women were getting a moment to breath as well from the work they did.

But as Brian was leaning up, the first woman Kimiko mounted him, she looked at him with a strong look. Brian smiled nervously a bit and then asked "I guess you wouldn't mind telling me why you want to do this in the first place?" Kimiko sighs as she placed her hands on his chest and tells him "It was a while back, with my parents are even more stern than me, while I have had three children, they want to see more grandchildren, as to, secure our family legacy."

Brian was surprise by this as he thought to himself "Well three should be fine shouldn't it." Kimiko then lifted herself up and grasped his member and continued to say "Then when Tracer told me about this event, I knew it would be best opportunity to get pregnant again, so don't make this weird." With that, she then placed his member's head against her entrance, and in one swoop, plunged herself down onto him.

Brian grunted for a bit, he could tell that she is a mom from how she doesn't tighten down on him on first entrance. Kimiko on the other hand was gasping, her former husband was not even at this size, it was practically piercing her womb. She gritted her teeth as she tried to hold on and ride out the sensation for a bit before continuing.

After a moment or so, Kimiko got accustomed to the massive size and then decided to start moving on her own. She then lifted her hips up and down on his member at a slow pace, not wanting to over do it and make her cum right away. But that was hard to do, with Brian's massive girth stretching her wide and far, it was almost like giving birth again.

Brian on the other hand was getting by just fine, with all the experience he accumulated, it makes him able to hold out for a while. He then decided to get bolder with his actions, he then moved his arms up and grasp her curvy, round hips and ass. Kimiko yelped a bit by the sudden advance Brian made, she looked down to see him grunting a bit and saw his intent.

She then shouted at him saying "Hey, what do you think you are doing!? Don't think just because you are kid that you can do as you like!" Brian then replied with a smile "I am not, I am simply doing what you like, because your body is being honest." He smile was pulling at her heart strings as his words resonate through her and is trembling more, sweating more and was wetting herself more.

Her former strong willed look was now turning to one of surrender and bliss, as she was now starting to gasp rather cute like. And Brian's hands were massaging her body, from top to bottom, from thighs, to hips, to waist, all the way to her round and bouncy breasts. As Brian's hands were toying with her body, groping and squeezing her, she could not muster her strength to hold on.

Eventually, she just fell over onto Brian, her breasts pressed against his chest and/or neck (because of height difference). Brian was even thrusting his hips up into her for a while now, where she was experiencing mini climaxes every now and then. His arms then wrapped around her back to keep her close, Kimiko then looked into his eyes to see and innocent expression which weakened her will power even more until finally he pressed his lips against hers.

It wasn't like before where she just mashed her lips against his to get a taste or gain an upper hand, this one was transmitting emotion and feelings. This made her finally cave in, as this was something she had secretly long missed for a long time now, back when feelings mattered. She then wrapped her arms under him as they embraced to keep the feeling going, until they will soon climax.

They did not need to tell each other though as their eyes told them the whole story as they would soon climax. Brian increased his hip thrusting movements to keep pleasing her until the very end, sending ripples across her body. And after a few hard thrusts, both of them finally came to a thunderous conclusion as they shouted out.

Kimiko held onto Brian closely as she rode her own climax as her body trembled from his own. As her love juices sprayed out, covering Brian's crotch in even more of her fluids and stains. Brian's load was so hot, and massive that it was filling up Kimiko beyond her capacity to store his essence.

This lasted for a minute, while still tense and trembling in sweat and heat, they finally relaxed and their climaxes died down. Kimiko then removed herself slowly and saved his essence inside her as she laid down next to him. Before Brian could do anything, he was grasped by the next woman, and brought into him into her valley of chocolate bosom, he looked up to see Mirembi.

Brian then wrapped his arms around hers as he licked and lightly bit on Mirembi's nipples, which made her moan. And for a moment, he managed to free his mouth and then said "So, before we start, what is your reason for being here?" Mirembi then showed a sad expression and then said "A while ago, my late husband came down with cancer, we tried to fight it, but he succumbed to it."

Brian then halted as this was a serious story, he then expressed his condolences by saying "I am sorry for your lose." And as he was moving back, he was brought back into her embrace as she continued to say "Before he died, he made me promise him, that I would find somebody to love, and have a family with, so when I was invited and found you here and got to know you, I knew that I would be proud to have your child."

Brian then smiled and replied "I would be honored to help fulfill his last wish." With that they held each other tightly and gave a loving kiss. As they passed their feelings for each other through their lips, they slowly leaned down with Mirembi on her back and Brian on top in a missionary position. Mirembi spread her legs for him and then wrapped them around his hips, where he placed his member at her entrance.

After a bit of rubbing her to get her stimulated with pleasure, he then placed his member at her entranced and thrusted all the way in. Mirembi was right, he was bigger than her husband and felt so much pleasure from this feeling. She was holding him tightly for a while to make sure that he was as far deep into her as he could get, which is all the way.

As Brian was holding her as well, he rested his head on her soft and bouncy bosom as Mirembi rested her head atop his head. Soon enough, the tightness calmed down, and Brian began to thrust into her slowly but surely. Mirembi was still holding Brian as the thrusts started to cause her to bounce back and forth while still laying down.

His thrusts would become even more powerful later and and thrust faster and faster, he was hitting all the right places. With his massive size he was giving Mirembi the same treatment as Kimiko when he pressed past her womb entrance. She was moaning in bliss and joy with how his white meat rod was pounding away and granting her such happiness.

Soon enough, his thrusts became so powerful that they were sending ripples across her body. And every time he smacks his member into her, his balls would create loud slapping noises that ring through the room. His member while still thrusting would at times retract all the way to the tip and then plunge till he was balls deep.

When Mirembi thought this could not get any more better, she was proven wrong each time. As the ecstasy that was hitting her continued to build and build that it was rocking her to the core. She would like for this to continue forever, however, she could not last long, nor could Brian at this rate.

Brian then looked up as his thrusting increased and increased in speed and power, as Mirembi looked down while gasping repeatedly. Brian then managed to say "Mirembi, I am about to cum!" And while gasping still, Mirembi replied "Yes, do it! I want your baby!" And then the two kiss once more, and after a few hard thrusts, they both came at the same time.

Mirembi was shouting in euphoria while Brian grunted as Mirembi's love juices flowed out of her like a waterfall, while his essence filled her up to the brim. The two held onto each other for a bit as they rode out the climaxes that they were experiencing. And soon enough, they came down from their high and were sweating and hot like crazy, that Brian managed to pull out of her.

While Brian managed to catch his breath, he was then beckoned to the voice he heard saying "Hey Brian! Over here!" He then looked over to see both Nandah and Rio's Mayor laying on top of one another with the Rio Mayor on the bottom. Who she said "Come one over young man and impregnate us as well." Which Brian was all for and moved over.

However, he saw that their womanhoods were pressed together, where he started would sandwiching his cock between their folds. While all three of them were grunting from the intense pleasure that they were experiencing, Brian had some strength to speak. He then asked "Mind if I ask what is your reason for having my kids?" Nandah then spoke form both of them and said "Well, we really wish for foreign relationships, and seeing that you make the cut, we thought, why not?"

Brian then smiled and replied "Well, I will be sure not to let you down then." With that, his member and their womanhoods are slick enough with juices. Brian then remembered how he did this with and Yuna, where he then started off with Nandah who was on top, inserting his member into her. Nandah was yelping at the sudden invasion of his member, Brian gave her a moment though of needing adjustments to his size.

Brian was grunting as well with how slick she was inside, he then decided to take his member out and then go to the other Mayor's womanhood. Where he has lined up his member with her pussy and then with one thrust was all the way into her. The Mayor was groaning with delight as her womb was pierced as well with his mighty rod and Brian grunted as well with her tightness.

With both Mayor's womanhoods thoroughly stretched and accustomed to his size, he then started to rhythmic his member back and forth with both holes. The Mayors were rocking back and forth between each thrust, and it did not matter which hole it was, they were still bouncing. Brian really enjoyed this, having two women to do it with at the same time, and sharing his member between them.

The thrusting only increased as intensity of the ecstasy escalated, now the thrusts were pounding them so hard. The impact was powerful enough that their rears and upper thighs would become red, despite their dark and/or tan skin color. And while alternating between each thrust, the juices and fluids that helped keep them slick is being splattered everywhere.

Their intercourse has been going on for a while now with both mayors being fucked so hard their senses were leaving them. Brian on the other hand was still managing to hold out and continued to thrust into them with all his might. He however was leaning forward, resting his chest against Nandah's sweaty back, while resting his hands on her dark skin, and his other on Rio's Mayor's round, tan and plump butt.

This could go on forever, however, they were coming to their end with their climaxes vastly approaching. Brian's thrusts have increased drastically, saying both women over the edge and making them shout uncontrollably. Brian then managed to say to the mature women "Heads up, I'm about to cum, I'm about to blow!" The women just laid there and took it all.

This went on for a while now, and after a few more thrusts, All three of them managed to cum at the same time. Nandah and the other Mayor were shouting at the top of their lungs in ecstasy as they sprayed their love juices all over the place. Brian managed to ejaculate massive loads as well, he managed to give each of them a spurt between each thrust where they get the same amount equally.

Brian just laid on top of them as they were riding out the climaxes they were experiencing, holding onto them while the Rio Mayor was holding them as well. This went on for a full minute, until their climax came to an end and they were breathing heavily as well and letting their bodies go limp. Brian managed to regain his composure as he then let his member slide out from them and let the two of them rest still holding each other, he thought that looked cute.

Brian then thought to himself "Did I forget someone?" And then from behind, he felt two, smooth, tan arms wrap around him. He then looked behind while grasping her arms and said "Oh yeah, Olympia right? Hey" Olympia then said as she approached his ear and said "I hope you did not forget about me?" Brian nervously replied "Of course not, I was just about to get to you."

Olympia blushed a bit and said "Good." While she spontaneously licked his ear a little bit which made Brian moan and shiver with sensitivity. He was letting her do this for a while as he then started to grip her thighs and massage them. This was making Olympia grunt as well as she was already sensitive after her first climax and licking his rear.

However, she did not want to waste any more time, as she hand him turn around and face her while sitting on the bet. She then straddle him and said "I hope you did not decided to do me last just because I have a flat chest!" Brian was surprised by this and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and closed the distance with a passionate kiss.

Olympia was surprised at first, but then just sank into the kiss, though it was brief, a lot of feelings passed between them. Brian then said "Absolutely not, when I want to have sex, it is either to show them love, to make them feel good, or to be on equal ground." As Olympia smiled, Brian continued with "Besides, when my child grows in you, I am sure your boobs will develop."

Olympia then pinched his shoulder a bit from being a smartass, as she then said "Well I hope you have enough to put a baby in me for that." Brian then asked "Before we get started, why do you want my kid?" Olympia paused for a moment before saying "Well, since you have a hero, I have a hero too, I figured that people with common interest, should shared their lives with each other, also I think you are cute."

She was looking away in embarrassment while Brian smiled so innocent like despite having his innocence removed since the beginning of this whole event. Olympia then said "This guy is just so adorable!" And then the two kissed once more, while Brian grabbed his member and then managed to plunge himself into her. Olympia was wide eyed and moaning loudly in their kiss as the massive member stretched her beyond belief.

Brian was grunting as well, because of the five of them, Olympia was the tightest of them and felt so good to the touch. Both of them were trembling, while holding on to each other with all their might in order to not cum right away. Her hands wrapping around his neck to keep him pressed against her heart, while his hands grabbing her rear to squeeze and fondle.

This did not last one as they managed to get accustomed to each other, and then started to have sex at last. While Brian was thrusting his hips up and down, earning some cute moans from Olympia. While she in turn was humping his crotch by rocking her hips back and forth as well.

Their efforts were matching each other's expectations so readily that their thrusting eventually became synchronized with each other. This caused each movement from one another to be more effective, as the pleasure they were experiencing only doubled. Olympia was only able to arch her head back in delight as his member was penetrating the entrance of her womb.

It was truly amazing for her, she was the last woman here for Brian to actually have sex with and his member never went down. Brian continued to hold her tightly, and at times, rub his hands up and down her body to appreciate her. He wanted her to feel like that there is more to her than her breasts, for she had ample thighs, with long beautiful legs that made deers jealous and a pretty face and hair.

Although he tried his best to give her that much appreciation, it seems to not be enough for her as she was having some discomfort. Brian then looked down to her chest and then an idea passed through his head, he would make her feel appreciated in the right place. He then inched his mouth closer and closer, as Olympia noticed, it was too late as Brian was starting to lick her nipples.

The sensitivity that Olympia was feeling was shooting through the roof beyond maximum overdrive. Never had she realized that something she had been so depressed about has caused this much pleasure to arise. As Brian was continually licking around the tip of the nipples, he would lick around the aureoles, and eventually suckle on them.

Olympia was holding his head against her chest to keep him sucking her nipples, this made her feel better than before, to have her chest tendered. Brian continued to suck her nipples, alternating between one and the other while his hands continued to roam her body. Especially around her rear end, as Olympia while moaning and yelping was thrusting her hips back and forth even harder than before.

This could have continued, however, their end was approaching with the building climax. Brian then said as he thrusted up into her even harder and faster before "I'm gonna cum, Olympia, gonna explode!" Olympia, with her Greek origin was speaking in her national language "Naí, Naí! (Yes, Yes!)" as they powered through the final few thrusts, sweat was flying everywhere and their hair was bouncing around.

And then finally, they both came at the same time, the two shouted out loud, and held each other as they were riding the waves. Olympia was spraying her love juices all over his crotch as Brian filled her womb with his essence to the brim. This lasted for a full minute, tensing up till the very end, until finally, they were exhausted and finished with the climax.

They were still holding each other as they were breathing heavily and sweat and smell radiating from each other. Eventually, they laid down and Brian slipped himself out of her as she laid on her side resting. Brian was just sitting up and breathing still, that is when he heard Tracer move up behind him.

Brian then said "Hey Tracer, this has been a wild night." Tracer replied "Yes indeed Luv, you managed to get everyone here laid, and now, it is time to hear what everyone has to say." Brian looked around with all the women back on their feet looking at him, he was wondering what they have to say.

* * *

 **~ Welp, There you have it, Kimiko, Mirembi, Nandah, Mayor of Rio and Olympia Shaw are now carrying Brian's children, next up, we are going to get what everyone has come to say while they were resting outside of the bed while Brian goes to town on them.**

 **~ Whelp, this has been a long ride, and when I say long ride, I mean for the actual planned out story for this, what comes after the next two chapters is just having fun with what pops up, including new future female characters or female characters that I have missed.**

 **~ Another note, Olympia Shaw is not confirmed Greek, I simply made an assumption of her nationality being Greek so take this as non-canon info.**

 **~ Again, PM me or add review of ideas for future chapters with girls and women what they want to do with Brian. but the main idea of the story is that it revolves around the everyone getting pregnant in the end.**

 **~ if it is just for commenting, leave it in the comment section**

 **~ Remember to comment, and like if you appreciate this story. Thank you**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	18. Decision

**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, here is the next chapter of my Overwatch story "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, Brian is now about to hear what the women have to say after their time with him, will it be good or bad? read to find out!**

 **Warning: adult language, nudity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

Brian was just sitting there, he has been wondering, what have the women been doing while he was busy with sexing them. Tracer then said "Well, we have come with many different thoughts on how things went with this party of ours, but I believe that we should each give our thoughts on the matter." Brian then replied "Ah, sure thing, I guess." He had to be ready for any consequence that they may have for him, he was rather wild with them.

Tracer then said "Well then, why don't we go in order from who you fucked first to last? With me and Emily will go last." With that she got up and went to Emily and hugged her, they appear to have different than normal smiles, almost as if they have an announcement to make. But Brian has other things to think about, like what the other women had to say, at least he gets to rest his member for a bit.

Though he was still feeling awkward as all of them and him were still naked and at the same time flustered with the amount of sexual smell and fluid hanging around the room.

First was the Junkertown Queen, still as rough in her personality as she was with her body, but still voluptuous. She then said "Well kid, you were indeed a fine partner, despite being a beginner."

Brian wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment, but as the Queen continued "However, I am certain that this kid in me will make a fine heir to Junkertown. But if you want to see it, you will have to survive Junkertown when ever you stop by!"

Brian was a bit nervous as she said that with a dominating, powerful grin, this makes him think a lot. Next up was Moira O'Deorain, she still has that creepy feminine expression and yet has a fine slender form.

She then said "I wish to express my gratitude, you made a fine mate, and with your help, humanity may see the next step evolution!" Brian was not reassured of anything, and somewhat worried for his children's safety with her. As Moira then continued "Do not worry dear, I will raise our children with care, and I will allow visitation."

That time, Brian could feel the reassurance at least, next was Angela Ziegler (Mercy), Brian felt at least comfortable with her. She then said "Brian, you are still young, and have a life ahead of you, I have no doubt you will be ready for the world when that time comes."

Brian felt rather happy to hear her say that, and then Angela continued "Do not worry, when you are ready, me and our child will be waiting for you." She said with a very cute smile which made Brian smile as well, but then next, was the strongest woman, Zarya.

Brian was again nervous by her imposing posture, she then said "Little Man, you maybe small, but your spirit is strong, I expect you to do better physically next time."

Brian felt down, because he thought "How could I be physically as strong as her?" However he was thinking "did she say next time?" And Zarya continued "As for our kid, i will raise her to be strong and brave, if you wish to come, that will be fine."

Brian can rest assure that Zarya would learn to be motherly at least, next was Katya Volskaya. Katya looked a bit embarrassed herself as she said "Kid, thank you, for all you did for me, I could not repay you enough."

Brian smiled and said "Well, no problem, I don't like people getting bullied." Katya smiled and said "I will raise our child with my daughter, but if you can, come by, I am certain she would love to meet her father in law."

Brian blushed a bit, to think of himself as a father to already existing children. Next he was met with Brigitte Lindholm. She then said while nervous "Look kid, I do not know what you want, now that you are in this predicament, but I don't mind you going on with your life without us!"

Brian then said "Don't worry, I will be there when you need me!" Brigitte blushed a bit and smiled as she replied "Alright, then me and our kid will be there, when you are ready, I am certain my nieces and nephews will be happy."

Brian smiled, and then was embraced from behind by Brigitte's mom Ingrid, she then said "I want to thank you for this, this really means a lot to me and Torbjörn, and I hope you don't forget about me as well."

Brian then said "Of course not, not with everything that happened." Ingrid smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek and said "Good, you should come by some time, Torbjörn would love to show you around his workshop!"

Brian was then a bit nervous about the thought, how he would interact with a man who he just knocked up his wife. Now came forward was the infamous Amélie Lacroix (Widowmaker), now this was going to be a toughy.

She then says to him "Brian, though you were fantastic in bed, there's no denying that, after a while of cold headed thinking and reconsideration, I came to decide, I cannot let you near me nor my child."

Brian was shocked at this, though he did expect her to be made but still, this was kind of harsh. She continued with "I would not expect that you think by simply sex that things would be alright? No, but do not fret, I will be sure to raise my child with care."

Brian looked down for a moment and clenched his fist, he then said with righteous anger "That's our child, I know what I did, and I know why you did things you did, and you know what? I regret nothing, because it is something that needed to be done, to protect my brother!"

Widowmaker was surprised as her heart was racing with his determination "If you feel that we should not be together nor see each other again just because you held a grudge fine, but now, with what happened tonight, I cannot accept your decision, for that is my child, my flesh and blood, whether you like it or not, I will love it, just as I know you will love it too!"

The women were dumbfounded, shocked and even aroused by Brian's resolve, he stood up for himself, even against one of the most deadly assassins alive who could kill him in a second. Widowmaker looked at him with intent while Brian has stronger intent in his eyes, she then sighed and replied "Well, I guess you can have visitations I guess."

Brian then smiled and replied "Merci!" Widowmaker blushed and smiled discreetly. Next was the female soldier, Fareeha Amari (Pharah), Brian looked to her as she smiled back and said "Brian, at first I was not sure what my decision will be with how to bring this new life to the world."

Brian awaited to hear what she had to say, as Pharah continued "But after what you said, I felt like my decision is certain now, and I would be honored to have you be part of our child's life."

Brian smiled a even teared up, it makes him happy to hear these things, despite being different in age. And speaking of age difference, the still sexy gilf Ana Amari approached him and said "Well, seeing as my old husband has moved on and has a happy life and no one knows I am still alive, i feel that 'why not?' Another kid would not hurt, so just be sure to stop by every now and then, okay?"

Brian smiled and said "Sure." Ana smiled back and hugged him, then approached Satya Vaswani (Symmetra). Symmetra was not certain what to say, given her gift, it was hard to be flexible in how things turned out.

Symmetra just simply said "Brian, since I was born, I had been constantly plagued with finding order in things, fixing things, making things work, but now that it has come to this, sometimes, a little disorder is necessary to fine the order."

Brian was wondering where this is leading to, Symmetra then said "What I am trying to say that, thank you for teaching me flexibility, I will raise our child, you can come visit us anytime you want."

Brian smiled, not only being a father, but helping someone out this way, didn't think it would be sex. Then came Mei-Ling Zhou as she sat next to Brian, she then said while nervous "Brian, for most of my life I have been dedicated to saving our world, because it was worth fighting for."

Brian saw her nervous shivering and then grasped her hand in reassurance, Mei smiled and continued "Now that it is saved, the question was, what's next, now, it is to share this world with the new generation, so thank you, for our child will live in a world and a future it can be proud of."

Brian teared up a bit from how nice that sounded, and as she smiled, he thought "She is such a WAIFU!" next is Efi Oladele, Though Brian was nervous as to what she has to say.

Efi then said "Hey, my parents have always treasured me for my skills and achievements, but when I thought I created life with Orisa, now I have have too!"

Brian was surprised at how optimistic and energetic she was, Efi then said "Mama and Papa will be happy to have another addition to the home!"

Brian smiled, she seemed to be having everything well in hand, then came Alejandra, she was definitely nervous.

She then managed to say "I said to mama once that I am no longer a child, but I never expected to be here, getting a taste of adulthood with a very cute boy."

Brian blushed a bit as Alejandra continued "And now I get to be a mama as well, I am trying to say, Gracias! And we would love to have you in our home some time."

Brian smiled and said "That would sound nice." Alejandra then just blushed and walked away, but not before smiling in private. Then came Hana Song ( ), Brian blushed as well with her since she was extremely attractive and famous in Korea.

Hana then said "Brian, you a sweet kid, and I appreciate your appreciation for my works, even with the threat of the Omnic in my home nation gone, my team and I are still needed."

Brian realized she still had responsibilities, she then hugged him as he blushed even more. Hana continued "After this night, I am certain i can have one more responsibility to take when this child is born."

Brian then hugged back as he said "I am willing to share that responsibility as well." Hana smiled before they separated. And then Yuna Lee ( ) was standing right behind her just blushing and nervous.

Hana chuckled and said "Don't mind her, she just wanted to say the same thing as me." Brian understood and just gave her a wink as Yuna turned away and blushed even more.

Brian then felt a hand grasp his shoulder and then turned him towards her direction. For it was Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe as she was smiling at him with some sort of intent.

Ashe then said to Brian "Listen kid, everyone needs a family, whether you like the one you are born into, or you go out to make one your own." Brian then said "Right?" Waiting to hear the punch line or something.

Ashe then said after giving a peck on the cheek "Nothing is more important than family, so take good care of us!" Brian nervously smiled a bit and said "Alright."

She then moved close to his ear and said "And if you ever forget about me, or break my heart, I will rip yours out and feed it to you. Even though you are the father of my soon to be born child."

Brian just got nervous from what Ashe said, never get on her wrong side. But then next to approach is the sexy humanoid Omnics.

Orisa started first "The relationship between Human and Omnic has been one of the most fragile things that ever concerned the world." Echo then said "Are Omnics considered alive? Do we have the same rights as humans?"

Brian then said "I believe you do, fore I know because we connected with each other and wished for lives of your own." Orisa and Echo smiled at his answer to their questions.

Orisa then said "I will be with Efi to help raise our children." Echo then said "Jesse McCree agreed to help out with looking after me and our child, you have nothing to worry about."

Brian has been thinking a lot now with why women kept saying "Don't Worry", But he had to hear what the hacker Olivia Colomar (Sombra) has to say after all this.

Sombra blushed but said "Listen kid, I will try to be a little more moderate with my hacking, and I will try to go straight someday." Brian then said "I just hope that you will not put our child into any sort of trouble when I am not around."

Sombra then said "Don't worry, do you really think that I am that kind of woman?" She then moved over to him and whispered "But I hope you keep your end of the deal and don't say anything about you know what."

Brian nodded in compliance, hoping everything will be fine, now we turn to Kimiko, all she really have to say is "Thank you kid, for another addition to the family will make my parents satisfied."

Brian nodded his head, then Mirembi approached and said "Thank you as well, I am certain my husband would be smiling down on us with achieving a better life with a new one."

Brian said "Glad I could help." Olympia then approached and said "Thank you for everything. It is nice to find someone to relate with heroes, and now I do not have to feel inadequate about my appearance, and for the child."

Brian then said "You never where inadequate to begin with." Olympia smiled in appreciation. The Mayor of Rio then approached and said "Thank you, for now that I will raise our child, I will make Rio de Janeiro a better place to live."

Brian said "That's good to know." And then Nandah came forward and said "Thank you as well, with our baby growing in me, I am certain we can have a nice foreign relationship."

Brian then said "I am looking forward to it!" Nandah smiled and then said "And I believe that finally Lena Oxton (Tracer) and Emily have something to say."

Brian then looked to Tracer and Emily and wondered what they have to say, and shortly after, they then got closer.

They then nodded to each other as Tracer would make the announcement, she then said "Before we talk about it, tell us about what your original plans were for the future, before all this."

Brian then said "Well, I had a very high IQ, and got good grades, I got many recommendations to famous colleges." Many of the women were impressed by this despite being young.

Brain then continued "And one of my favorite choices is UCL, in London, as I heard they recently started taking political Science and Business classes seriously and with priority. And that is something that I have been looking forward to learning."

As the women congratulated him for his good work and accomplishments, Tracer then said "Well, with everything that happened, we all agreed on one thing, that when the time comes, instead of getting a place on your own, you get to come and live with me and Emily!"

Brian could not believe his ears, seriously? When he finally goes to college in London, he gets to live with Emily and Tracer, who he had admired since that fateful day at the museum?

Emily then said "Hey Brian, I heard about your day with Trace in the museum, and I knew that one day you would be coming around to us. And I like it, I love ya both."

Brian could not even register this, Tracer then said as she then brought him into her embrace and said "Since then, I have started to secretly develop feelings for you as well, I did not know why, despite having Emily in her life, this was something I felt I needed."

Then then looked into his eyes and said "Because, I love you."

Brian did not have any reservations left, and then embraced her and gave her a loving kiss, all of their feelings passed through each other.

Emily then said as she embraced them "Hey, save some for me too!" Brian then kissed her as well."

After a few moments, Brian thought about what he wanted to say to everyone, he then said "I would like to say something to everyone, I recently came to this decision mostly because of what happened on that day in the museum, I wanted to help out in the world, to do my part, but now all this, with being a father to all of our children, I have even more reason to go."

The women were stunned by the selflessness in his decision, his determination and his kindness. Brian continued to say "For I will work hard, travel the world and help others, but most importantly, be part of my many families' lives. With that the women just came around and had a group hug, wheel some of them were still embraced, they came around.

With that, Tracer shouted in celebration "Alright then, to honor this occasion, I say we all go one more round with our new lover!" Brian said "Eh!?" Before he could say anything, all the women jumped him, and here he thought that he would finally rest for now.

* * *

 **~Whelp, there it is, i never thought the day would come when I could actually get all the girls (well most of the girls as there are some that I missed or likely to be more in the future)**

 **~Do not confuse my next chapter to be the end of the story, it is going to be a point which I have completed all my planned out chapters, which point it is still up to continue, like "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version" is and like "A Not So Quiet Life" story will be.  
**

 **~After the next chapter, it is definitely a story where you can send me ideas on how to continue it, via PM.**

 **~As always, if you like this story, please leave a like or comment in the review.**

 **~See ya'll next time, and as always, Stay Beautiful!**


	19. Time skip

**Hey y'all, Well, it has been a long time but finally, I got to the point where I finished all the planned out chapters of "International Fun".**

 **In this chapter, we will see what everyone has been up to since that night, roughly two years later**

 **Warning: adult language, mild nudity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

It has been almost 2 years since that fateful night, and the world has been getting better ever since. The issues with poverty have greatly decreased week by until it is becoming nonexistent. The Climate Change is stabilizing, wars and crimes (for the most part) have gone down.

However, as that night ended, did not mean that the memories shared by everyone present ended as well. Though they do missed the young man who they spent to magical moments with, and were looking forward to seeing him again. The feelings that were passed on still lingered, and all the women led their lives with some extra company.

(Junkertown, Australia)

It was another typical day in Junkertown, where the citizens were riled up, celebrating and over the top with their antics. The gladiator matches with their mech suits really knows how to stir the crowd into hype and exhilaration. And at times Junkrat and Roadhog tried to get in a few times, but as usual, they end up failing, mostly Junkrat's fault.

Mean while on the throne, the Queen was talking with one of her subordinates, saying "Geez, they still at it? Next time you see them, you should just shoot on site, it's getting old!" The subordinate replied "Yes ma'am!" And as he left the room, the Queen returned to her business, with her bundle of joy, Chloe, she had her father's hair and her mother's eyes.

The Queen then started to breast feed her, and Chloe was really drinking away, where her mother said "Don't worry sweetie, with me, you will learn just how to survive this place, and maybe see your father." With that she rocked her baby back and forth and then added "If he survives Junkertown that is."

(Unknown facility, Ireland)

Mean while, even though Talon has fallen, it did not mean because of her research she was allowed back into the science community. She continued her research in the privacy of her undisclosed home/research lab, despite working by herself, ever since her time with Brian, she has made great achievements. Even with all the work she puts in, she still has time to be a mother to her two identical children.

Moira could not be happier either way as she found out that she was carrying twins. Both had their mother's hair color, and their father's facial features, one was a boy with shorter hair with a right blue eye and a left red eye like her mom. where as the girl had longer hair, with a left blue eye and a right red eye, the girl was named Elan while the boy was named Seamus.

She snuggles with them in her arms and actually cared for them as her own, as she kept her promise to Brian. She then said as she puts both of them in her baby carriage "Alright Darlings, time for you to get some fresh air, you two will grow up big, strong and beautiful, like your father, who I hope to see soon, for more 'Research'." She ended with a chuckle.

(Aid Station, Unknown Country)

It is around the end of the current humanitarian mission in this land, and many applicants and volunteers were starting to pack up. With Angela (Mercy), she was currently in her tent packing her things as well, it has been a successful mission. She then found a picture that she happened to have taken with all the other girls and Brian on that night, which she smiled.

She then heard wailing from across the tent, she then went over immediately and picked up her little joy. Like both parents, the baby boy had blonde hair and had blue eyes, he was named Noah. Angela then said "Ssh, don't cry little one, we will be heading home so and you can rest all you want."

A guy then came by saying "Dr. Ziegler, do you need any help?" Angela then said "No thanks, I am all done thank you." The guy replied "Ok, man, we certainly got a lot of volunteers this time around, even some college students from the UK helped out." Angela smiled and said "Well, some people know that people need help and they came."

(Moscow, Russia)

The relationship between humans and Omnics have been improving ever since the fall of Talon as without any influence and briberies. Many soldiers have been taking time off to settle down, especially Zarya, how later raised her child, who had her hair, but her father's blue eyes. The child was named Sasha, and Zarya said while cradling her "It's okay, rest now, for when you are older, I will show you how to be big and strong like me."

Elsewhere, the head of Volskaya Industries was in her home, in her room, nursing newest child while rocking in her chair, the child had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. Katya's other child came walking into the room to check on her mom and her baby brother. She then said "He looks healthy." Katya then said with a smile "indeed he does."

Her daughter then asked with curiosity "When will new papa come here?" Katya smiled and said "Soon dear, soon, he has college classes after all." Her daughter then said while rubbing her brother's head "Sleep well, little Adrian."

(Lindholm Home, Sweden)

It was a quite day, or it was supposed to be, what with many kids playing and laughing about. Torbjörn was sitting at the end of the dinner table and was trying to talk but the kids were still laughing and playing. Torbjörn then shouted "Oi, if you kids don't settle down, Santa Claus will not be here to give you presents this Christmas!

The kids then settled down, but then he felt a warm comforting arm on his shoulder and said "Calm down dear, they're kids, let them enjoy the time of youth." Torbjörn then agreed and saw the newest addition to the family Oscar, he has blonde hair and and blue eyes as well.

Torbjörn smiled and lightly poked his cheek, which earned a chuckle out of Oscar which made him chuckle as well. He then asked his youngest daughter across the table "Hey Brigitte, guess you are not the youngest now are ya?" Brigitte then said "Yeah, but now I am now longer the only one without children." Torbjörn laughed a bit and then said "I would like to me the surrogate father, he must be a interesting guy!" Ingrid thinks to herself "In more ways than one."

As she was holding her own child in her arms as well, rocking her back and forth, her name was Agnes, and has her hair color but Brian's eye color. One of her nephews came up to her and asked "Say, if you are now a mama, then why isn't her daddy here?" Brigitte then said "Well, he is very busy, and sometimes I like to play hard to catch."

(Château Guillard, France)

Meanwhile, while in the ancestral home of the world's deadliest assassin, she was looking out at the lake which surrounded her home. She was currently in her bathrobe and sandals, while she was on the phone with someone. She seemed to have some sort of history with this person as they addressed each other by formal names.

Amélie (Widowmaker) then said "Hello Fio, been a long time." The person Fio replied "Ah, Amélia, been a while, since I served in Blackwatch, how can I help you?" Amélie then said "I need you to do a favor for me, there is this kid in UK, he is going to make many flights soon and he may need up through airports to travel, was wondering if you can give him a ride on your Private Jet?"

Fio then said "I guess so, but what is so special about this kid and just going anywhere ain't cheep." Amélie smiled as she replied to the woman "He is special for he is a father to many Overwatch women's babies, as for price, well you can become one of them." The Italian, former Blackwatch said "Huh, interesting, will give him a check out, see what he's packing, call you later then."

Amélie replied with goodbye, as she hung up, she then looked down to see her daughter cooing a bit as she tried to keep her calm. Her daughter's name is Jeanne, she has her mother's original dark hair but her father's blue eyes. As she smiled in her sleep, Amélie smiled as well "One day, your father will be right here, and will see our home."

(Cairo, Egypt)

It was roughly around the end of the day in Cairo, the poverty that once plagued the country was no longer an issue. People were happily living out their lives to the fullest especially with new and improved living conditions. Especially with a particular mother and daughter living in their own apartment with their new additions,

Right now, Fareeha Amari (Pharah) was cooking dinner for her and her family, which was lentile soup and tomato rice. But in her arms while doing it is her new son, his name is Jahid, he has his mother's brown skin and eyes yet has his father's hair. He was named for someone who works hard, and hopes to see great things from him in the future.

Across the kitchen, sitting in chair is Fareeha's mother Ana Amari, and she was holding her own bundle of joy. She had given birth another daughter, and named her Alia, as in One who is from heaven. She has her mother's eyes and skin, but has her father's hair color, Ana is glad that despite her age that she can still give birth.

And then Fareeha then said to her mother "Dinner's ready!" With that all four of the, sat at the table to begin eating. As they were eating, Ana made a comment "You are a superb cook, you would make a great housewife!" Fareeha blushed and said "Come on Mom, I would be a housewife when Brian is here." Ana smiled and said "Can't believe you almost named your son Brian Jr. just because of your affection for him." They then laughed the night away as they tend to their children as well.

(Utopaea, India)

In India, the population that was once displaced after the first Omnic Crisis has been restored to their former homes. The Vishkar Corporation had gone through many reforms to clear out those who caused problems in the past. Now, it is the corporation that it was meant to be, to build a better world for humanity and letting them be live happily.

In her apartment, the famous light bender agent Satya Vaswani (Symmetra) was doing some meditating. Finding her sense of inner piece and order, for she still has some minor issues with disorder, she did work to over come it and work with others better. This meditation however was interrupted by when she heard cries in the next room.

For she returned to the crib to see her children, she (like Moira) had twins (non identical) for she had a daughter named Pari. She has her mother's eyes and skin pigment, but has her father's hair, she likes to get attention the most. While her son Vivaan, who has his mother's hair and skin pigment, has his father's eyes, he was less active and more in reserve.

Though Symmetra had worries that one or both of her children will share the same disabilities as her. But that mattered not, for she would love both of them still and would help them every step along the way. If Brian could help her overcome this obstacle, Then so could she, she then picks them up and feeds them.

(Xi'an, China)

It is a busy time for the people of China as the Chinese New Year celebration event is vastly approaching in a week. The streets were littered with decorations, fireworks and people rushing through trying to get everything ready. Where a particular climatologist herself was also preparing for the event in her new home just outside of the city.

This year was going to be especially special for her as she gets to share this moment with her new born daughter. Her name is Ying Yue, which is for reflection of the Moon, she named her this because of her particular fascination for the moon. She has her mother's hair, and her father's eye color, she was currently breast feeding at the moment.

Mei said "It is going to be a big year for us, hopefully one day, your father will be head to spend New Years with us." She saw her Omnic friend Snowball cuddle with Ying as she likes Snowball as well. Mei smiled and then said "Well I am sure he is thinking about you too and working hard."

(Numbani, Nigeria)

The conditions in Numbani has greatly improved over the years, especially with the threat of Doomfist being neutralized. While it was a safe haven for those who approve of human and Omnic relationships, their teachings where soon practices across multiple parts of the world. It had became a paradise among other paradises on earth and a great place for wonders to happen.

Meanwhile in a large house belonging to the prodigy's family, there are two people preparing their meal. Then the father said "Efi Orisa, time for supper!" Efi then replied "Okay, coming now!" As she came around the corner, she was holding her own child in her arms. She had a son named Azi, he shared many traits as his mother, with his eye color being the same as his father.

The mother then came around to fond over him which Efi allowed, then the father asked "Where is Orisa, her "meal" will get cool." Orisa then replied "Right here Sir Oladele!" Orisa then came around in a cultural African dress and carrying her own daughter in her arms as well. Her name was Sade, because she was born from an Omnic, you would think that she would not have any human mother characteristics, yes and no.

You see, for this artificial insemination to occur, she needed to have someone donate their eggs to the Omnic, Orisa particularly chose someone will close features to herself. As a result, Sade shared her surrogate mother's dark skin and hair, which she has her father's eyes.

They then sat at the dinner table, Efi's mom then asked "Wait, we are waiting for someone else aren't we?" Efi replied "Yes, she is coming all the way from Uganda to visit for a while." They then here the doorbell ring, and then Efi volunteered to get it, she opened up to see a familiar face.

It was Mirembi, she was wearing standard clothing as she came with her suitcases and her child as well. Her child is a boy, and his name is Gonza, like his father, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, but has his mother's dark skin. Efi then said "Mirembi, so glad you can make it!" Mirembi replied "Yeah, I just really wanted to let this little guy see a little bit of the outside world." Efi then said "Don't worry, in Numbani, we will all get great memories, now come in, supper is already ready." Mirembi then came in to join them.

(Dorado, Mexico)

Things have been peacefully quiet as of late, ever since Los Muertos has been put down and order has been restored. Now people can go outside without being targeted by criminal and gangs, nor pressured into being one. It even becomes a nice place to visit, not just other locals, but foreigners as well.

And in a small bakery down town, business was booming, or rather, it was quite now since the big rush. Alejandra was of great help making their family business better, and ever since her son came around. His name is José, he had her mother's hair and caramel skin, with his eyes like his father's.

Alejandra's mother came around and saw Ale rocking her baby to sleep, she said "He truly is a blessing, isn't he?" Ale smiled with compassion and replied "indeed mama." Then her mom got a little playful and asked "So, when will his father come around? I would like his 'Churro'" Ale was shocked a bit and replied "Mama, that's gross! And he is the father of my child!" Her mother then said "Just teasing you." Then thinks to herself "Or am I."

-Elsewhere-

While in her own hang out, Sombra has since been toning down on the big hackings of major places. But has since been devoting her time to hacking and adding authorities in cracking down criminals. And she has been rewarded substantially for her efforts, she truly has gone legit ever since that night.

Especially since her daughter came around, she was perfectly settled with her place and life. Her daughter's name is Rosa, she has her father's hair and eyes, but has her mother's skin color. As she rocked her to sleep for the night, Sombra then said "Sweet dreams sweetie, for mama has date with papa." As she then logged into her computer, she watched videos of previous hacked live cams with Brian with Lena and Emily getting it on. She was not "totally" legit.

(Busan, S. Korea)

Busan has been long at peace with the official end of the Omnic threats and hostilities towards them. With the city in prosperous growth, it has become a famous place for numerous game tournaments and conventions with people gathering all around the world. Though despite this, the famous MEKA Squad has been still on active duty, but as more of a ceremony means now.

Speaking of the squad, ever since then, Hana Song ( ) and Yuna Lee ( ) have been retired from duty. Dae-hyun, former mechanic and assistant has been promoted to fill one of the spots left. Though retired, the two have been allowed to stay in base, for as the team were like family to them.

As the Squad were out of patrol, Yuna was maintaining watch of the flight while Hana was doing some mechanical work. While their children are in their cribs playing with their toys, Hana has a son named Ha-Joon where Yuna has a daughter named Ji-yoo. Ha-Joon has his father's hair but has his mother's eye color, where as Ji-yoo has her mother's hair and father's eye color.

Yuna then started to talk to Hana by saying "Man, since motherhood, it has not slowed you down has it with mechanics?" Hana replied with a smile "Well I can relax every now and then with no dangers, plus the team needs maintenance and keeps me in shape." Yuna made a smart remark "By in shape you mean drinking sodas and eating chips?"

Hana then said "You just jealous I still have a cute body, aren't you?" Yuna races her eyebrow (though Yuna is still in terrific shape) and said "One day, we will settle this with a MEKA race to see who's better." Hana then said "Fine, but now, the team is returning." They then picked up their children and Hana said "Now then, let's go see your uncles and God Father."

(Southwest United States)

Despite things settling down in the US, there are still heists and robberies on the open roads. Particularly with the Deadlock Gang, they have been as active as ever, where they steal some of the best stuff they can find. And with Ashe still at the head of the gang, she has been more proactive than ever before, and making big score.

Ashe was shouting at her men "Hurry up, we need to secure ever last artifact piece here so we can get big pay!" And while that was happening, she heard a cooing, and looked over B.O.B.'s hands to see her son. His name was Mason, he has his mother's hair and pale skin, where as he has his father's blue eyes.

She then picked him up and said "Hey sweetie, how was your nap? I am sure you don't mind all the ruckus right?" Ashe then looked up at B.O.B. And said "Is there any reason your just standing there? Any news from Brian?" B.O.B. then shook his head saying no he hasn't. Ashe then said while doing Baby talk with Mason "Well if he wants to be part of our family, he better call soon, or your gonna be fatherless, yes you will, yes you will!"

-Elsewhere-

McCree was in the diner with the Omnic Echo, they were spending time together as they ate apple pie. Echo was having a nice time, as she was with her long time partner and that they could live together. But as they were eating and socializing, they hear the new with the latest actions of the Deadlock Gang.

McCree then said "Well darn, I guess even after everything you guys went through, Ashe still hasn't changed her ways huh?" Echo then said "Yeah, I was hoping motherhood would at least slow her down a bit." McCree then said "A part of me thinks she needs her kid's father, and maybe, your kid as well."

Echo looked down to see her little bundle of joy, like Orisa, she needed to find an egg donor for the insemination, from someone of similar features. She named her daughter Chloe, she has her father's eyes and hair, with the surrogate mother's facial features. Echo was rocking her in her arms and said "Heh, maybe you are right."

(Kimiko's Home, Japan)

In the home of Kimiko, all was quiet and tranquil, she was meeting her parents to talk about the family. Her mother said "Congratulations on bringing a new member of the family into the house." Kimiko then said "Thank you mother." The father then said "But now, we would like to see the father, he must be important I reckon."

Kimiko nervously laughed a bit and said "Yeah, sure, of course." Then one of her children came into the room and she said "Mama, Baby brother is getting hungry." Kimiko then said "I will be right there." And as she moved to her children, shen then saw her elder two sons resting right by with her newest child laid. His name was Haruto, he had his mother's hair color, and has his father's eye color. Kimiko lifted him up and said "No, let's get you filled up, same with you." As she directed her other children, she then led them all to the kitchen.

(Atlas News Station, Unknown Location)

"And that is it for this side of the story, I am Olympia Shaw and you have been listening to Atlas News, thank you and good night!" As Olympia said, she finally wrapped up the news for the day. As everyone was clearing out and cleaning up. She walked over to a woman, who was holding an infant girl, her infant.

She was named Galia, she has her father's hair and eyes, and has her mother's tan skin color. She then said "Hey, how are you? Ready to go home?" And the woman said "She is just adorable!" Olympia then said "Thank you." And the woman replied "Might I add that since her birth, your body has developed quite well." Olympia then said awkward like "Ah, thanks." With that she left, but she did like knowing she was doing alright.

(Rio de Janeiro, Brazil)

In the years, Rio has been going through much renovations, thanks to the newest actions of their mayor. She was currently in her office, with her new child, her name was Laura, she has her mother's caramel hair and her father's blue eyes. She is really active as of late, and the Mayor said "Wow, you are hyperactive aren't you? I know you are just going to love Rio when it's done." She then looked out the window and thought to herself, I am certain your father will be coming by soon."

(London, Great Britain)

London, it has been the site of a long history of struggle between human and Omnic relationships. Whatever since the fall of Talon, work in both society in politics have been drastically changed to better improve the conditions. And the people have been working to achieve that more than ever before, and it is thanks to Nandah.

She was getting home after a long day of work, where one of her nannies has been looking after her infant son. She named him Harry, and he has his mother's skin color, while he has his father's hair color and eye color. Nandah then said "Hey there, how is my big boy? Did you miss me?" The baby cooed a little bit and once the help left for the day, Nandah said "Well, I should call Brian, I am certain he would love to have dinner with us."

-Elsewhere-

There he was, the young man who is known for stopping the theft of Doomfist's Gauntlet and having conquered many women of Overwatch. He was finally done with classes for the day at collage, and was heading back to the apartment. It has been rather difficult for him considering that he had to move across the ocean just to get a degree that he likes.

However, it was not as sad as it sounds, his parents were rather supportive of his son's decision and helped him along. Though his little Brother Timmy was going to miss him, Brian wanted him to be brave and tough. Timmy would do just that, and would be at home when he comes back, Brian would miss his family, but it was for the better.

And when he got back to the apartment, he was greeted with two lovely voices "Hello Luv!" And the other said "How were your classes?" Brian then said as he got his stuff off and walked through the apartment building "They were long, but knowledge worthy, and good knew, my teacher said I can start my International travels for extra credit and they would pay for the trip." Then the voice said "That's wonderful, that means you get to see everyone!"

Brian then said "Indeed, I got everything all planned out, flight, money, everything." The other voice then said "Splendid dear, say, would you mind keeping the kids company? We are just finishing getting dinner." Brian then said "Sure thing." He then went into the living room to see two babies in the crib.

Both of them girls, one was named Beatrix, she has her mother's brown hair and freckles, while has her father's eyes. The other girl was named Nancy, and she had her mother's red hair and freckles too, and has her father's blue eyes. Brian then said "Hey sweeties, daddies home!" The girls then laughed in joy at his return, for they really do miss him, and Brian could not be any happier.

They were playing for a bit in the room, he was doing some airplane motions and and played peekaboo. After a bit of playing around, the two hot women Lena Oxton (Tracer) and Emily entered the room with dinner. Lena said "Cheers Luv, The Cavalries here!" Emily then said "Dinner's Ready!" Brian then brought her little girls to her big girls as they all sat down together and ate.

Soon night fell, and Brian was the one who tucked her girls in, while Lena and Emily watched with bliss and joy. He then closed the door and then the three started to talk, Lena then said "That was adorable, who knew that you would be good at being a father at a young age."

Brian then said "Well, live is unexpected, when you will find the nerve to be ready." Emily smiled and said "Well, I am certain that everyone else around the world will be happy to hear that as well." Brian smiled and said "I look forward to seeing the rest of my kids."

Emily then said "Speaking of which, Nandah called wondering if you would come by her home for dinner with her and Harry." Brian then said "I'll call her back tomorrow and tell her I will come by sometime before I leave." Lena then said as she hugged him saying "We're gonna miss you when you go!" Brian then hugged her back and said "Will miss you too." Emily then joined in.

After a while of hugging, Brian then felt two hands on both his manhood and rear through his pants. He looked up and saw both Lena and Emily with sultry expressions, where Lena said "Been a while since you did your boyfriend duties." Emily also said "Why don't we show the bed who's boss?"

Brian smiled and said "Yes Ma'ams!" As they moved to the bedroom, Brian asked "Is everything set?" Emily then said "Yup, the Bedroom is soundproof so the babies will not hear and we have the baby monitor set up in both rooms." Lena then said "Time for our time at last." Brian then said "Alright, let's do this!" As soon as they closed the door to their bedroom, they heard baby cries.

Brian then sighed and said "I'll get it." I guess this is another thing that comes with being a parent, you got to sacrifice quality time for family time!

* * *

 **~Whelp, there it is, i never thought the day would come when I could actually get all the girls and the Time Skip, but here it is.**

 **~Again, Do not confuse this chapter to be the end of the story, it is going to be a point which I have completed all my planned out chapters, which point it is still up to continue, like "Anime Playboy: Naruto Version"  
**

 **~Now, you can definitely send me ideas on how to continue it, via PM. I am now going to work on the next chapter of "A Not So Quiet Life" DBZ story.**

 **~As always, if you like this story, please leave a like or comment in the review.**

 **~See ya'll next time, and as always, Stay Beautiful!**


	20. Fio

**Hey y'all, I am Back, and this time, I will be doing just two more chapters with new in-verse girls (Fio and Alejandra's mother), then following that will be chapters from fans with ideas as it will be just fun from now on.**

 **I am currently done with requests, thanks to the people who asked, but I will take suggestions for the current stories that I** **writing.**

 **I have heard the feed back with my previous chapters not having as much story in them, but I am hoping to make the future chapters will have more story to them starting now.**

 **In this chapter, we will see Brian making his flight from Britain to Mexico to visit Alejandra, their son and her mother, but he found that he got a unexpected surprised, Fio, former Blackwatch pilot shows up to fly him there in a private jet, this sounded exciting at first but would get more so when the "mile high club" happens.**

 **Warning: adult language, adult content, lemon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

It is a crazy time at the airport in London in the late afternoon, lots of people in a rush to go places, see family, go to meetings for business, etc., but there is one particular blonde kid that was starting his international journey.

Brian, now in college who has been getting good grades in his pursuit of international diplomatics, He was admitted for special courses for interaction and learning different cultures and life styles, they would even cover most of the expenses.

This was Brian's opportunity as well to be able to travel and connect better with the families that he has made during his time that night at the overwatch building, and the first stop on his list is Mexico, to see Alejandra, their child and her mother.

He was currently walking down the hallway to his terminal, he was on the phone, he was saying "Yes Lena, I will be sure to call every time I land at each airport, and can you make sure my college stuff is put away?"

Lena Oxton back at the apartment while holding Beatrix said "Sure thing Luv, Emily and Nancy are out out now to the grocery store now, want me to say anything to them?"

Brian then said "Tell them that I will miss them and you gals too!" Lena smiled and said "I'll miss you too!" She then turned to her daughter and said "Say bye to papa!" Beatrix then just cooed into the phone which made Brian genuinely smile as he said "bye!"

As he hung up he was now busy trying to find his way to the gate, but just when he got any further, he saw the monitors with all the flight statuses and the flight to Mexico was cancelled due to technical difficulties.

Brian was upset as he said "Well shit, just my luck, to think that in a world of advanced tech that we would be over these kinds of issues by now. Now what am I going to do?"

Little to his knowledge, there was someone who was approaching him from behind as she called out "Are by any chance Brian?" He turned around and looked up to see a rather gorgeous sight.

There stood in an airline pilot uniform that fit the curvaceous figure of mature woman who has short and combed out red hair with red lips stick, he smiled and said "Who might you be?"

The woman replied "My Name is Fio, I was actually hired by an associate of yours and mine Amelie Lacroix, you may remember her as Widowmaker, Brian was chuckling nervously as he remembered her to be someone who could hold a grudge.

Fio then continued to say "She hired me to be your personal pilot to take you to places for your 'trips'." Brian picked up on the emphasis on the word "Trip" but would ignore it for now.

Brian just said "Well since that's the case, then let me just go to services to rearrange where my baggage will go." Fio then said "No need, already taken care of, as well as getting a refund with your ticket, you just need to follow me to our plane."

Brian was surprised as to how good she was at thinking ahead, he then followed her while checking his account to see if it was true, and it was, they then got outside and saw a rather comforting sight.

It was a very nice, extravagant, private jet, though it was small compared to others, it was long enough to accommodate a few people for long distance, relaxing flights.

Brian said in response "Wow, this is really nice!" Fio then responded I am glad you like it, I was told to make sure your travels are as relaxing as possible, so long as I get my 'fee' of course."

Brian then heard her give emphasis to the word "Fee" thinking there is more to this than meets the eye, as they got on board they were then greeted with another pilot, Fio then said "Brian, I would like you to meet my friend B-Vicky."

B-Vicky was actually a female styled Omnic which she responded with "Greetings Mr. Brian, I have heard much about you." Brian then shook her hand and responded with "Pleasure to meet you."

Fio then said "Vicky here has been flying with me for as long as I can remember since the end of my career in Blackwatch." Brian was genuinely surprised by what she said and just replied with "You were in Blackwatch?"

Fio then said "Oops, just let slip that info, don't worry, I will tell you more once we are in the air." Brian then got inside, and it was a rather pleasant sight, as to be expected of a private luxury jet.

It has a nice path with one side has a small table with two comfortable chairs, designed for both work and meals, and at one end there is a small plasma screen television. and on the other side is a long stretched bench with cushions.

And in the back, there was a luxurious bedroom with rather large bed that fit in the plane and with chairs on one side with cabinets on one end with a mirror, and on the other leads to a small bathroom too.

Brian smiled and said "Thank goodness for my cancelled flight!" Fio then said "Make yourself comfortable and we will be taking off soon." Brian did just that, as he sat in one of the chairs, he thought to himself "This is going to be a great international trip!"

(Later)

It was currently night time while still in the air, Brian was currently sitting in the social area, after having a nice meal and was currently watching some news, he would not have expected anything else to happen.

Then Fio came over to check on Brian, she then said "hey there sweetie, how was your meal?" Brian then said "It was delicious, thank you!" Fio then smiled in appreciation.

Brian then asked out of curiosity "Miss Fio, I wish to ask, your name, is it Italian by any chance?" Fio then replied "Well latin, but I am from Italy after all, I worked many missions there while I was still part of Blackwatch."

Brian then was thinking about what to say next, as he then said "Does it bother you that Overwatch was disbanded back then?" Fio then said "Well, it was hard for most of us trying to get back into civilization after many battles, but we managed to overcome these obstacles."

Brian smiled as he replied "Cool, and if I may say as well, You could be a model for someone like you." Fio blushed a bit, as she thought he was a rather sweet talker.

Fio then said as she got up "Alright, I think now the time is good as any for your fee." Brian then replied "Oh, if you need I can just wire you the money when we land." Fio then said with a sultry tone "No need, there is only one fee that I will take from you."

As she then leaned forward towards Brian and reached down towards his crotch and started to rub it vigorously, Brian was surprised by this and was starting to grunt quite a bit.

Brian then said "Fio, why this?" Fio then replied "Well, I heard about your exploits with the other women you had relations with, And I thought that I should get in on this, and the fee is going to be your essence inside me and having. Your. Child!" she ended with an alluring tone.

Brian blushed even more now, his heart rate sped up and his member was starting to get hard in his pants, Fio noticed the sudden bulge and smiled, she then said "Now then, shall we take this back in the bedroom?"

She was answered by a sudden kiss from the young man, Fio was surprised at first but quickly sank into the kiss, feeling their soft lips crashing against each other and their tongues dancing as well.

They then separated for a moment, Brian with some sense of rationality left asked "But what about your co-pilot?" Fio then replied "She is an Omnic designed with the 24 hour flight capability, she can manage."

Fio then said "Now then, shall we Prestante ( _good-looking in Italian_ )?" Brian then nodded his head, as he got up and was guided to the bedroom by the sexy female pilot while she was holding his crotch. This was his first Mile High Club!

(Lemon Scene)

As soon as they closed the door behind them they then embraced each other with Brian looking up and Fio looking down to start kissing one another again, their lips returned to smoshing against each other as their tongues exchanging saliva.

Brian was thinking to himself while pleasing the older Italian lady "How is it that older women keep coming to me with sexual attraction?" But the thought was soon dissipated as Fio was rubbing her hands up and down his body from his back to his blonde locks.

Brian would too give her his own massage as well, with his hands rubbing up and down her too, from her red locks to her nice shapely rear end that filled out her pants.

Fio then said after they were forced to separate their lips again as they were forced to breath, Fio was breathing heavily as she like Brian was now heavily blushing.

She then reached down for his member as she said "I see you are getting more assertive with your hands huh? Then how about we get things going now." Brian then said "I think I would like that."

She then moved them over to the bed, were Brian sat down and laid down on his back, the bed was rather comfortable, it was gonna get even better when Fio then knelt down between his legs.

She smiled and licked her lips as she said "Let us see what kind of lollipop you have hiding here." She then unzipped his pants, and started to pull down them, when his member was freed, it was so big it practically hit her face.

Fio was utterly dumbfounded as she thought to herself "Generoso! ( _Big in Italian_ )" She then wrapped her hand around his member as it was pretty big while semi-hard and then started to stroke it.

Brian was moaning and grunting from the delecate hand she has, Fio then said "You are nice, not let me taste the goods!" She then leaned forward so that her mouth was directly over the head of his penis and started to lick it.

He had a rather strong taste, though she did not hate it, it was rather euphoric actually, as she continued licking, it only got more provocative as she then spiraled her tongue around the head, then moved to lick the underside, and even the urethra.

Then finally once it was all lavished with her saliva, she then started to suck his member off, she was gagging a little bit, and it was a bit big for her as some spit was accumulating, but would soon work around the feeling.

Brian was starting to gasp, her mouth was warm and moist, it definitely has been a while for him as he was technically a father now, his body was arching and his hands started to move on their own.

One hand was gripping the sheets of the bed while the other was placed on her head to help her keep in place while she gave him a blowjob, which she was starting to bobble her head faster.

Fio's thoughts were all in a jumble now as the taste and pre-cum of Brian's member was throwing her senses out the window, with her eyes rolled back into her skull and was even tearing up.

This could go on forever, though they wanted this to happen, Brian could not last much longer as the pleasure is building up, Brian was even grunting even more just to avoid cumming as much as possible.

Brian then said "Fio, I can't, I'm gonna cum soon!" Fio heard this but this just made her work even harder, just so she can get a taste of his essence in her belly, she even managed to get all of him down her throat, all the way to the base.

She was even sniffing his pubic hair which sent her own body over the edge as her body was shivering with excitement and was heating up to an absurd level with her womanhood starting to ache with anticipation.

And after a few more deep throat sucking motions, Brian finally could not hold back and just blew his load, because of his withdrawal from sex, his essence was really built up in his testies.

Fio was utterly surprised as she went down all the way, his member just kept pulsing with his essence directly going down into her gullet, her body just quivered from the feeling, her mind was ascending higher and higher.

Brian was sighing in relief while saying "Oh God!" as after a minute, his climax finally died down and his body went limp after having gone stiff, Fio then managed to slowly pull his member away from her mouth.

She then gave a big gasp for air as the large strands of spit still connected the two together, she then tried to wipe her mouth as much as she could but it only got messy.

Fio was breathing heavily from how massive Brian was and from the lack of air she got, Brian too was breathing heavily from restraining his need to cum for quite a while now.

Fio then said "You were truly amazing, a god among men what any women would get down an pray to!" Brian then said "Thanks, I seem to have that sort of effect with many women I meet."

Fio smiled again and then got up onto the bed, but not before she sensually strip away the clothing that she had on, Brian stared in awe at how smooth and curvy her body was as her hips told the whole story while her breasts are nice, round and firm.

She then laid down on her back and said "So Brian, care to give me a similar treatment with my womanhood?" Brian then replied "Yes Ma'am!" Brian then moved over to her crotch as he leaned down to see her perfectly shaven and shaped womanhood.

He took a moment to use his hands and start rubbing her folds so that she would start to excrete her love juices, Fio then started to moan as the young man has so much experience to administer onto her.

Her womanhood was quivering, her body was arching with each motion of his fingers, Brian felt that is was the perfect time to take it to a new level, so he lowered his mouth and then started to lick her womanhood.

Fio was gasping out loud as her eyes were welded shut, her body arched even more, Brian was just starting out with just licking, but her hands immediately placed on his head to help push him even deeper.

His tongue was now going even deeper into her womanhood, this made Fio moan and groan even louder, she was feeling all sorts of sensitive feelings while Brian licked deep inside of her.

Brian was in bliss himself with how tasty her womanhood was and the juices that was passing into his mouth, she is definitely a woman in her prime, as he just kept his hands hooked around her thighs, he could get even deeper.

Fio would not last long as Brian's tongue techniques were driving her towards an epic release, and like Brian, Fio the shouted "Oh Brian, I'm gonna cum!" And all Brian did was work much harder to give her what she desires.

After a few more licks, Fio could not hold it in any longer, and so her body stiffened while squirming at the same time as she tried to push Brian's mouth as deep into her crotch as much as possible, with her love juices being squirted into his mouth.

Brian felt such comfort and refreshed with drinking down her juices one gulp at a time, Fio was one again off the deep end with her senses as this lasted for around a full minute.

Afterward, Fio's body then went limp and relaxed her body heaving from the intense orgasm as Brian's head was released from her grip, this allowed him to breath again as well.

Brian then looked up to Fio who was looking down to him as they smiled, Fio then said "So, shall you give me my fee?" Brian then crawled up to her in a missionary position and said "Sure thing."

They then briefly kissed, before they started, Brian then removed the last of his clothing were he would be a butt naked as Fio now, she has nothing but utter fascination of his slim, young body.

He then laid down, to hook one arm around her body as he then grabbed his member, Fio was breathing heavily for this anticipation, she could not bare to wait any longer.

Brian then rubbed her womanhood a bit with the head of his member, Fio then shouted "STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK ME!" Brian then did as she wished and thrusted all the way into her.

Fio's eyes opened wide as she gasped loudly, his member managed to breach her womanhood with one thrust, Brian grunted a bit but then managed to hook his other arm around her as well.

They were then embracing each other tightly by this beautiful moment of intimacy, their bodies were after all connected and stiff from the feeling of one another.

Brian then calmed down a bit to see Fio still trying to overcome the feeling, Brian then said "Fio, are you alright?" Fio then looked down to him with tears of joy in her eyes as she replied "Yes, it was just the best thing I have ever felt, nothing could possibly compare!"

Brian then took that as a sign to start thrusting into her once more, Fio then held Brian tightly to her as he started to thrust his hips into her again, with each thrust would cause her to gasp a bit.

Brian was currently resting his head upon the squishy pillows of her boobs, and Fio was enjoying every moment of it with having him trying to sink into her body too while thrusting at the same time.

Fio's arms would move around from time to time as the sex continued to ensue, she would at times hold his head, and at times she would bring her hands down to cup a feel at his steely buns.

This was urging him to keep inside her and keep going, Brian would do everything to make sure she was satisfied, as he was pounding harder and faster with each thrust.

The thrusting was making her body rock back and forth with how much power that was going into her, she was grunting and gasping between each thrust and was becoming mentally blank.

This would have gone on longer, however, both of them were reaching their limits, Brian managed to say to Fio "I can't hold it much longer, I'm gonna cum!" Fio then shouted in response "Do it! Pour your baby batter into me!"

She was desperate to have his child as well, this was something that was not uncommon for Brian, but for him he would gladly grant her that request, he was thrusting harder and faster to make sure they both achieve the best release.

And after a few most thrusts, both of them managed to cum at the same time, Fio was screaming at the top of her lungs as Brian manages to make a suppressive grunt as their releases happened.

Fio's love juices just squirted around his member and onto the bed itself, while Brian's essence fills up her womb to the brim, even after his first release, the quantity of his sperm did not decrease, nor did it's quality.

Fio could feel every gooey goodness deep inside her pulsing with virile heat, Fio's was just cooing at this point at being filled up, While Brian just embraced her and resting on her bosom, nestling his head and occasionally suckling on her tits.

After a full minute, their climaxes finally died down, they didn't move, they just rested there, basking in the after glow of the post coital bliss, their bodies radiated heat, smell and mixed bodily fluids of sweat, saliva and others.

They then recovered from their intense intercourse, they looked at each other with eyes of passion, with Fio saying to Brian "That was amazing!" Brian then said "I couldn't agree more."

Fio then edged on with saying "But I think with one load only won't be enough to give me my fee, I believe that I will need more to get what I want." Brian then nodded his head as he said "I believe so as well, however, why don't you take the lead?"

Brian then managed to flip them over with Fio on top as she placed her hands on his slim chest and pushed herself up, Fio then said "My what a gentleman, very well, I will take the reigns."

Thankfully, Fio still had Brian inside her which which managed to stay hard, with that, she started to bounce her hips up and down on his member, Brian was grunting as she did have some powerful thrusts.

Brian then instinctually moved his hands up towards her hips, then reached around to grip her bouncy yet firm rear end, Fio was moaning and gasping from how tight his grip on her was.

Fio managed to say while grunting "Oh Yes, play with my body as if it were yours!" Brian then said "I will take you up on that!" He then started to spank her, which earn him some yelps form her.

After a few strikes, her rear was somewhat red now and stinging, which made her feel even more sensitive with each thrust, Brian then started to take initiative with thrusting his hips as well.

Fio was shouting even more to keep going and fuck her, her body and boobs were bouncing above him, Brian was witnessing another marvelous sight before him, with a grown woman like her pleasing a young man like him.

They wanted this to keep going but there need for release got in the way of their pleasure yet again, not that they were complaining, Brian then said "Fio, I'm gonna cum again!" Fio then replied "Please, Let it out inside me!"

Her nails were grazing on his chest, this caused Brian some pain but it was overcome by the shear pleasure that he was feeling, he was thrusting for dear life so that the both of them would find release soon.

And after a few more thrusts it happened, Their bodies arched and became stiff again, as Fio's love juices spilt over onto his member and crotch, Brian's essence flooded her womb and womanhood until it spilt over.

This lasted for a full minute again, until finally, their bodies relaxed and Fio just dropped on top of Brian, he got his face full of her bosom, not that he was complaining as he moved his arms around her waist in a sweet embrace.

(Lemon Scene End)

After a long sexual process, the two of them just laid there, side by side, holding each other in each other's arms, as they smiled at each other and gave each other a kiss.

Brian then said "So that was being in a mile high club huh, gotta say, I should try to practice more, being up high is rather taxing." Fio chuckled a bit as she replied "So you imply that you could keep going if it were under normal circumstances?"

Brian said "Yeah, I mean I did take on 27 women that night." Fio was surprised, I mean he was able to show her just how powerful he was in bed and was no exaggeration what Widowmaker said, but 27 women!? That's insane!

Fio then just brought her into a hug and said "Well, we got till morning to reach Mexico, we could give the MHC another try for practice." Brian Smiled and said "Sure thing!" With that, Brian got on top of her to start another round, The flight was not over yet!

* * *

 **~So now, Fio would be carrying a new passanger thanks to Brian, now he is off to meet the family of Alejandra, How will her mother find him?**

 **~Now, you can definitely send me ideas on how to continue it, via PM.**

 **~As always, if you like this story, please leave a like or comment in the review.**

 **~See ya'll next time, and as always, Stay Beautiful!**


	21. Alejandra's Mother

**Hey y'all, Last time, Brian gets a first row seat in a luxurious jet for his international travels for both college work and to see his families, and as a bonus he had a lovely time with the sexy Pilot Fio, Now he is arriving in Mexico to spend time with Alejandra and her family, but her mom has something in mind for him.**

 **Ale's Mom's description can be found in the online comic called Zarya Searching**

 **Warning: adult language, adult content, lemon, kinkiness, etc..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch**

* * *

It is currently morning now and the jet landed at the airport in Dorado, Mexico, and inside Brian and Fio were finishing up getting dressed after their long night in the Mile High Club. When the jet settled at the airport, Brian's luggage came out and just before he was about to exit the plane, he turned to Fio and they shared a passionate kiss where Fio said "I will be awaiting your return for our next big flight!" Brian replied "Me too!"

And so, he took his luggage and then headed out, when he reached the pick-up area, he was trying to find a cab that will take him to Alejandra's family bakery called Panadería Las Nieblas.

Though it appeared to be a busy time and not that many cabs are available for many passengers, Brian then said "How am I suppose to get to the bakery in time, especially in a new place like this?"

As he was thinking of what he is going to do, he then hear a familiar voice "Hola Brian!" Brian turned around and say Alejandra, Brian smiled and said "Ale, hey! I can't believe you came all the way here for me!"

And when he looked at her, he noticed that there was something about her that was different, and looking closer, she definitely has a more developed figure, not overly developed but more matured, perhaps because she had his child.

Alejandra then closed the distance between her and Brian as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, Brian then embraced her too, she definitely was not shy anymore like before.

Alejandra then said as they separated from the kiss "I was actually able to get a ride with a friend, we will be at my home in no time and you will get to me Mama and José."

Brian smiled empathetically as he then said "Man, This is the first stop in seeing all of my children! Something I could not afford to miss." Ale smiled to know that the father of her child really does care.

Ale then said "Well we shouldn't keep the family waiting, bring you luggage and let us hit the road!" Brian then nodded his head in approval and they headed to her friend's truck, they got in an drove off.

But while driving, a certain security camera was following their movements, and the person who was watching them was the familiar hacker Sombra, she smiled as she said "Welcome home "Papa", we look forward to the time we will spend as a family too!"

(Later)

After a while of driving, Brian and Alejandra finally arrived at her home and bakery, as they entered through the door, Alejandra then said "Mama! we're home!"

Her mother then entered through the doorway of the bakery and said "Oh Welcome back my dear daughter! and especially my dear, handsome son-in-law!" Brian blushed a bit by what she said to him.

And he had other reasons to be bashful as well, with the way she looked, Alejandra's mom has a rather fit form while being mature still, especially when wearing a pale yellow dress with an apron and a red bandana covering her hair bun, she d she shared many characteristics like her daughter but she was more filled out in some areas.

Alejandra then said "Mama, not now!" Her mother then said "Oh right, anyway, I believe there is someone here who wishes to meet you!" She was even also holding a little bundle of joy in her arms.

Brian then approached her as she then handed the precious life to him and saw his son, José, his son smiled at him while Brian smiled back at him as well, he then said "Hey their buddy, it's your daddy!"

Alejandra smiled and finally happy to see her's son's father finally together and interacting with one another, Ale then moved over to them and said "I am certain you two have a lot to catch up on, but for now, let us get you settled in, things will get busy in the store and we can have dinner later."

Brian then said "I can help out if you want me too." Ale's mom then said "What a generous thing to ask honey, if you feel like it, we could always use another set of "strong" helping hands."

Brian then noticed her doing it again, adding emphasis on certain words to make them feel like they have an alternative meaning, Ale then said "Mama! Not now while in front of José!"

Her mother then said "Very well, party pooper! We can talk later Brian!" She added a wink, not sure what she had in mind and then they went to get Brian settled in and prepare to help out in the bakery.

(Late Afternoon)

After a long day of serving people with bread, the bakery was now closed and the four of them were now sitting around the table in the kitchen and where having dinner with each other.

Brian then said "Ma'am, this meal you made is delicious!" Ale's mother then replied "Why thank you! And please call me Mama, since we are family now." Brian blushed at the thought, calling someone else mama besides his own mother.

Alejandra then said "Mama, don't pressure him with things he doesn't want to say." Ale's mom then said "Oh come on now, there is nothing weird with this." Brian then said "No, it's fine, right Mama?"

Ale's mother then smiled and said "Right, so Brian, how long will you be in Mexico for?" Brian then said as "For a while, I came to study the culture of Mexico, get enough information to formulate a report for international relationships an-"

Brian was cut off when he suddenly felt a foot rubbing up against his crotch, it came without warning and pressing against him with a relaxing and comforting feeling.

Brian was grunting a bit and tried to keep himself calm, he wasn't sure who was giving him a foot job under the table, but if he had to take a guess, it had to be Ale at least, she seems more confident than before.

Brian tried to formulate his words "And then predict what they would be like in the future." Though he could barely finish it as the foot massage was really effecting him.

Ale then said "Brian, are you okay?" Brian then looked to her and said "yes, of course." Ale's mother then replied "He must be tired, it's a long flight and I am sure he need's his rest."

Brian then said "You know what, you might be right, I might turn in for the night." Ale then said "Let's get José to bed as well, I am sure he would like to be tucked in by his father."

Brian smiled and said "Absolutely." Ale's mother smiled and said "You two love birds get to bed now, I will clean everything up here." Brian and Ale then got up, and picking up their son too and headed up stairs, but not before Ale's mom made a sultry smile while looking at Brian.

(Night Time)

Dorado was now covered in darkness, everyone was asleep, and in the bakery, it turned out that Brian would be settled in Alejandra's room, the two sharing the same bed with their son in the crib on the other side of the room.

Brian was currently in just boxer shorts and a white short sleeve shirt, while Ale was wearing a white playsuit, the two were currently cuddling with each other, with Brian resting on his side while Ale was curled up on his side, holding him closely.

Brian then woke up and then got up, he couldn't sleep because of the massive jet leg he was experiencing, he didn't want to disturb Ale and their son so he managed to move out of the room discretely.

He went downstairs to get the something to drink, and a drink really helped quench his thirst, he thought that he was the only one up right now, but soon enough he is going to figure out he was wrong.

As soon as he closed the fridge door and put the glass away, he turned around, and he was startled by sight sight of a sexy future that was illuminated by the moonlight, Brian's eyes were wide open by the enchanting figure.

For it was Alejandra's mother, as she was currently wearing a a transparent, white lace nightgown, this revealed her mature figure with all sorts of curves, she had the perfect child bearing hips, with a bountiful bosom to show with nicely formed areolas with her long brown hair down.

Brian then said "M-Ma'am, what are you doing up so late and why are you dressed like that!?" She started to approach him slowly as she said "I thought I told you to call me Mama!"

Brian then replied "Fine, Mama, what are you doing?" Ale's mom then said "Well, ever since she came back from your little event with her, she would not stop talking about how perfect you were, I am without a husband and Ale would bring you home sooner or later, now for tonight, I wish for you to keep me company and be my husband for tonight."

Brian's heart was pounding, as the distance between them closed with her firm and round bosom pressed against his upper chest as to show the height difference.

Brian did not want to wake up Ale or José, so he then said "Very well, I will be your husband tonight, so what do you want me to do?" As soon as he finished that though, her arms wrapped around his neck and brought him in for an intense kiss.

Brian was surprised by this, but would just sink into the kiss and then wrap his arms around her as well, they kiss intensely for a moment, with their tongues crashing around one another.

Their kiss soon ended and Ale's mom replied "I want you to put a bun in my oven." Brian's face just lit up like a red tomato, he paused for a moment before he replied "W-Why do you want me to do that?"

Ale's mom then said "Well, Ale has always talked about how she wanted a little brother or sister, and ever since you came a long, I thought you would be perfect, you would help expand our family, and because you are just my type."

Brian blushed even more, as he then said "Alright, well, I have been the target of women's attraction for quite a while, I guess it is fine, as long as you are fine with it."

Ale's mom smiled and kissed him one more time, they then separated their lips as she said "Does that answer your question?" Brian was a little dizzy as he just nodded his head.

Ale's mom then just said "Alright, now come with me, we have quite a lot of work to get done." As she turned around, her hand was placed at his crotch and enveloping his semi hard member as he was guided to her bedroom, and was getting a nice view of her swaying milf rear.

As soon as they got to her room, Brian was on the bed, and Ale's mom closed the door behind them, she was now his for the whole night!

(Lemon Scene)

Brian was sitting up on the bed the next moment, only to find that Ale's mom quickly remove his shirt and then straddled him, her body's warmth was really something as she envelops his young form with her mature one.

Brian then wrapped his arms around her as well as they then started to make out, their moist lips started to crash against each other as their tongues were dancing in unison, exchanging saliva.

Ale's mom was really lucky to have someone like him, he was perfect for satisfying her needs and perfect for giving her another child, She knew Ale was going to be utterly shocked by this but it would be worth it.

Ale's mom then separated their lips from kissing much to Brian's confusion, leaving only a strand of saliva between them, Ale's mom then started to motion her firm round breasts against his chest.

She then said "Why don't you play with my breasts, mama has got a surprise for you!" Brian nodded his head and did just that, with while still in the same position, Brian moved his head down as he moved his hands up to help lift her caramel colored breasts and started to such on them.

Ale's mom was moaning and groan as Brian's mouth started to go to work, with his soft lips creating a vacuum effect on one of her nipples, making them extra stiff and sensitive.

This made her feel even more pleasure with each second, Brian would also use his tongue, flicking her nipples occasionally, Ale's mom's body started to shiver a bit as he progressed, Something that she would not easily succumb to.

She would then place her hand on his head to keep him close to her as possible, she would allow him to alternate between breasts, somehow her motherly urges were kicking in, having a child being breastfed by her.

As Brian continued to suck her breasts, he then started to notice, that certain warm and tasty liquid was being excreted from her areolas, he speculated what it was but when he removed himself from her to see.

Then he saw pure white substance leaking out, and it was her breast milk, Ale's mom then said "Please, keep drinking, you deserve it." Brian then said "Yes Mama!" and returned to her breasts to drink more.

This went on for a while, Ale's mom had never been so happy before, to have the feeling of breast feeding again, to feel a form of connection, something that makes it more than just herself.

As he still drank, Ale's mom ran her hand down between his legs, slipped pass his pants and then grasped his hardened member, this made Brian start to moan and groan a bit.

Ale's mom then said while still stroking him "You have a wonderful gift right here, I wish to drink from this as well of your essence!." Brian then said as he was blushing madly "Sure thing, go ahead!"

Ale's mom then smiled as she then laid Brian down as she then shuffled her position to have her lower half moved right above Brian's face, he then looked up to her motherly womanhood in all it's glory.

Ale's mom then said "I thought I would give you something as well while I take my time with your manhood." She then broke her attention back to her prize and then removed his trunks.

When she did she saw the biggest sausage she has ever laid eyes on, in her mind, Brian was even bigger than her former lover's member, her hands then started to grope his pole again.

While Brian started to move his hands up to her hips as he hooked them around his arms, he then brought her hips down so that her womanhood was now in his face, Brian sniffed a bit to find that it has a nice fragrance.

After that, Brian then started to use his mouth as he started to lick her folds with his tongue, Ale's mom started to moan loudly at the feeling of his wet tongue against her sensitive folds.

Ale's mom still had her hands stroking his member, where she then moved one of her hands down to cup his balls in her hands and started to fondle them, making Brian moan while having her womanhood pressed further into his mouth.

She then started to lick the tip of his member, it has been a while but his member had a very unique taste, and she was enjoying every moment of it, as she would then progress even further.

Her licks then turned to sucking as her lips then enveloped his member, Brian moaned even more with her mouth now on his member, Ale's mom took a moment to get use to the taste.

Once that was done, she then started to bobble her head up and down slowly on his member, it was so big that she could barely reach all the way to the base before choking on his member.

She could only do what she could, she heard his moaning while he delve deeper into her womanhood, she was even moaning while having his member in her mouth as well, but they continued onward.

This lasted for a while longer, The intensity building between them, their respective genitalia were roasting with delight of each other's services, however, they're building climaxes were approaching.

They could not afford to say anything as they were too much drenched in the ecstasy of their bodies, The have only ever increased the rate of their services and held on for as long as possible.

After a few more licks and sucking, they could not last any longer, and in an instance, both of them lost themselves in their climaxes, Ale's mom was the first to go, with Brian getting his mouth filled with her sweet love juices.

Following suit, Ale's mom got her mouth filled with Brian's essence, this caught her off guard for a moment but she then started to manage to gulp down one load at a time.

This lasted for a minute as their bodies were trembling from the intensity, as their bodies radiated heat and smell of sex, they could not get enough of it, and after a minute, they finally came down.

They took a moment to rest and recuperate, with Ale's mom recovering first and saying "Wow, that was incredible!" Brian then got up and said "Yes, so are you!"

This made her blush as she then looked down to see his member still hard, she then said "My, what lively energy you have, after all that and you are not tired!" Brian then replied "That and a case of jet leg after all."

Ale's mom smiled sultry like as she then mounted Brian again and gave him a quick kiss before she she said "Well then, shall we go for the main course then?" Brian then nodded his head as he replied "Certainly!"

Ale's mom wanted to hear that, she then lifted her hips up, grabbed his member once more, guided it while rubbing his member to her womanhood entrance, after rubbing his essence to her wet folds, she then plunged herself down on his shaft.

This made her moan and groan loudly, her body was trembling from the intense feeling of the massive member that was currently plunged all the way inside of her, it was ever penetrating the cervix of her womb.

This is exactly what she was hoping for and more, with this member, she would definitely get what she wanted, after getting accustomed to it, she placed her hands on Brian's chest and started bouncing.

Brian was grunting a bit, as he placed his hands on her thick thighs as she was bouncing up and down with her curvy hips, making the bed creek with the sound of their pleasure making sex.

Ale's mom moaned even more with her hair bouncing around and her breasts as well, and to make it better, the milk still flowed form them, she was starting to shower Brian with her milk.

Brian then said "Mama, your milk is flying everywhere!" She then replied "It's okay sweetie, I will take care of this!" she then leaned down and then started to lick his body where the milk resided.

Brian was grunting even more with making the whole thing more sensual than before, his hands then moved up to touch her even more, her breasts being firmly pressed against his body made him tremble with delight.

This has been going on for a while now, both lovers were enjoying each other's company, Ale's mother was really loving the feeling of her daughter's child's father he was just too good to let slip from her.

Though they wanted to continue, it would bee too much for them to handle as their climaxes were vastly approaching again, her bouncing was increasing while Brian started to thrust his hips.

Brian then managed to say while grunting "Mama, I'm gonna-" Ale's mom then said "Do it, pour it in me! Put a bun in my oven!" Brian could not need any more motivation than he did now.

After a few more hard thrusts, it was over, with both of them finally reaching climax, they both managed to suppress their need to scream as they felt their releases happen.

Ale's mom's love juices sprayed all around his member and onto the bed sheets, with Brian's member spasmed as it shot rope after rope straight into the womb of the soon to be mother again.

This lasted for a full minute as the two of them were holding each other tightly while riding out the waves of pleasure washing over them, nothing could compare to anything the mother felt than this moment.

After that minute, their climaxes then died down, their bodies rested with heat, sweat and smell all mixing together and breathing heavily with the intense intercourse they went through.

Brian then looked up in the lovely eyes of the mother before him and he said "I hope I was able to give you what you wanted." Ale's mom then smiled and kissed his forehead and she replied "Well, why don't we just go once more just to be sure."

She then moved over onto her side, as Brian moved to his side as well where Ale's mom then turned her back to Brian, he looked down to see her nice, tan derrière rubbing against his member.

She then said "I know you have a thing for my butt, so while you plant another load of your seed into me, you get to have the pleasure of my rear rubbing against you."

Brian was in a daze, he could not hold back anymore, he then lifted one of her legs and had he pelvis pushed forward, pressed against her ass and where his member was now rubbing against her womanhood.

After a moment of teasing, Brian could not wait any longer, he then pressed his member into her womanhood once more, earning another loud moan from her as her body arched and pulled on the bed sheets.

Brian was moaning himself, as his member felt the tightness hitting him, and her big yet soft butt pressed against him with his hand moving down to start groping it, it is definitely one of the few feelings in his life that he will remember always.

After their moment of pause, they started thrusting again, with Brian moving slowly in and out of her, making her gasp little by little, Brian's body was close to her's as well, smelling her sweet scent as he worked faster.

Eventually, his thrusting started to become harder as he managed to make significant impacts on her rump, sending ripples of her flesh across her lower body, and even the rest of her body moved slowly from the impact.

Ale's mom was suppressing her shouting the best she could but she could only do so much as she said "Yes, that's it, Take Me!" Brian was working harder and faster, and with her pleads, it only motivated him more.

They wanted this to last forever, however, it could not last, especially with Brian's loss of control with her rear pressing against him, Brian managed to say "Mama, I am gonna cum soon!"

Ale's mom brought her hand back to grasp his hair as she turned her head back to him and replied "Yes, breed me baby breed me!" Brian could not afford to hold back any longer with a few more hard thrusts, both of them managed to climax at the same time.

Their bodies stiffened, as they were kissing each other intensely while Brian was giving her another creampie, filling her womb again with another big load of his fertile sperm.

Ale's mom was no different as she was having another big climax, releasing more of her love juices on Brian's member and staining the sheets even more, she would have to definitely do laundry sometime soon.

Their bodies tensed up and stayed like that, riding the waves of pleasure for another full minute, and after that, they came down from their high again, as they're bodies relaxed and slump down on their sides, being close to one another.

While still breathing heavily, Ale's mom said "I am certain that I will be having another baby now, Gracias!" Brian smiled as he just nestled in close to the mother's backside and said "Your welcome."

With that, sleep overtook them, as the night grew darker, and the cool breeze form outside felt nice and relaxing against their warm sweaty forms as the lovers finally rested.

(Lemon Scene End, Morning)

Alejandra started to wake up form the first rays of sunlight cracking through the shuttered windows, she saw that Brian was not next to her, she then went downstairs to see if she could find him, she did not want to wake José as she did it discretely.

She did not find him in the kitchen, she then looked into her mother's bedroom, and what she found, she was actually hardly shocked but just disappointed, when seeing her mother and Brian sleeping together.

Ale then said "Really Mama, you could not wait till later for this?" They then woke up and Brian tried to say "Ale, this is not what it looks like!" Ale then said "Calm down, I am not mad, I was just hoping Mama would have some self restraint at least."

Ale's mom then chuckled a bit as she replied "Well, this was for my happiness, but also to keep my promise to you." Ale then realized what she meant as she saw her mother rubbing her belly, and just smiled.

She then said "Well, I guess I can't be all that disappointed then, I really do hope for a little sibling soon." She then turned to Brian and grabbed his member and said "And you, you better make this up to me later!"

Brian then gulp in both nervousness and excitement at the same time as he replied "Yes Ma'am!" Ale then smiled as she said "Now then, everyone, let us have some breakfast and enjoy the day!"

The two agreed with her as they got up for breakfast, unbeknownst to them, at the other end of town, the famous hacker Sombra was somehow watching their every action.

While she was holding her child Rosa and said "Yes, enjoy your day Brian, because soon we will get you to enjoy the day with us!" What other things will happen here in Mexico?

* * *

 **~So now, Alejandra's mother will give Alejandra a new sibling, to think her family would be extended to this extent, Brian would spend some time in Mexico before leaving, what other surprises will await him?**

 **~And for those wondering, The flight pattern is going to be random depending on who I am going to do next so there.**

 **~Now, you can definitely send me ideas on how to continue it, via PM.**

 **~As always, if you like this story, please leave a like or comment in the review.**

 **~See ya'll next time, and as always, Stay Beautiful!**


End file.
